Professeur Campbell
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Avec le retour en force de Voldemort, Dumbledore fait appel à un ancien ami afin d'assurer la sureté de Poudlard. Pour combattre le Mal, il faut utiliser le Mal ! "On m'appelle Neah D. Campbell. Je serai pour cette année professeur …" Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, un professeur copain avec ses élèves ? Hé bien ça, Ombrage va l'apprendre à ses dépends !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bien le bonjour ! ~ Comme vous pouvez le constater, je reviens aujourd'hui avec cette fois-ci, un crossover Harry Potter X D Gray-man. C'est mon premier crossover, alors soyez gentil avec moi ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà remarqué, je ne peux m'empêcher d'écrire sur Neah, qu'importe mes efforts. Alors encore une fois, il sera le protagoniste de cette petite histoire ! Je ne vous cache nullement que je me suis un peu lâché pour façonner son caractère car de mon point de vue, Neah est un garçon joueur bien que, on ne peut se le cacher, il a une partie en lui qui est sado-maso.**

 _ **A vous de me dire si vous trouvez mon interprétation juste ou fausse ! ~**_

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 1}**

* * *

Il n'a jamais compris.

De toute manière, tout à toujours été ainsi.

Ce jour là, il a perdu tout espoir.

Pourtant, il en a eu.

Il l'a souhaité, de tout son cœur.

Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence.

Le bonheur ne peut exister pour quelqu'un comme lui.

 _Pour un monstre._

Tout à commencer ce jour là.

En décembre 1886.

* * *

Des bruits métalliques, d'explosion résonnent partout. Tout est détruit. On peut voir deux camps se distinguer. D'un côté, des personnes vêtues d'uniformes rouge et noir avec une Croix de Rosaire au niveau de la poitrine. De l'autre, des individus au physique anormale. Leur peau couleur basané, leurx yeux aux pupilles dorées et les sept stigmates creusés sur leur front, entouré de créatures plus immondes et mécaniques les unes que les autres.

Bien vite, tout s'arrête à cause d'une énorme explosion qui fait se réduire toutes les forces maléfiques en particules. Les humains présents sont projetés contre les restes des bâtiments en pierre, des dommages causés par cet éprouvant combat.

Au centre de l'explosion, deux adolescents.

L'un d'eux, possédant de longs cheveux bruns est allongé au sol le corps recouvert d'égratignures, bien trop grave pour qu'il survive. A côté de lui, une personne lui ressemblant bien trop, avec seulement des cheveux courts tirés légèrement vers l'arrière, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dans ses sanglots, on peut vaguement entendre le même prénom qui revient sans nul cesse : « Mana ».

« - S'il te plait, reste avec moi, Mana … Je … Je vais te soigner, tu vas voir … Tu seras vite remis sur pied …

\- Neah … murmure le jumeau au sol. »

Neah cherche activement dans sa mémoire, essayant de se souvenir de quelque chose qui pourrait sauvé son frère. Il cherche, mais cela remonte à tellement loin que s'en souvenir est compliqué. Une main s'accroche faiblement à son bras, arrêtant ses refléxions. Son jumeau le regarde avec un air peiné, mais un très faible rictus étire ses lèvres.

« - Laisse … dit faiblement le mourant. C'est mieux ainsi … si je reste en vie, cette guerre ne cessera pas … Je … Je suis condamné à rester l'hôte du Comte Millénaire à vie. Si je meurs, tu hériteras de ce pouvoir, mais je sais que toi … toi, tu seras capable de le contrôler. Tu le scelleras, n'est ce pas … ?

\- Mana … »

Une silhouette apparaît non loin, regardant la scène. L'adolescent albinos regarde son oncle par adoption avec compassion et tristesse. Il doit avoir raté quelque chose, pour qu'i la place du Comte Millénaire, un adolescent ressemblant trait pour trait à Neah. Ce serait donc … la véritable apparence du plus redoutable ennemie du monde ? Un adolescent ?

« - Allen Walker … appelle soudainement celui-ci. »

L'appelé s'approche et s'agenouille devant l'adolescent, en face du Quatorzième. Il a une main pressé sous ses côtes, où s'étalent une tâche abondante de sang. L'individu lui fait un faible sourire.

« - Excuse moi pour tout ce que j'ai fais … S'il te plait, pardonne aussi Neah … A cause de nous, du Comte Millénaire, ta vie n'a été qu'un désastre … »

Allen se pince les lèvres. Cette façon de parler … Des larmes coulent à son tour sur ses joues.

« - Mana … Je ne vous en veux pas, à tous les deux. Vous n'avez jamais demandé cette vie. Personne n'en demanderait une comme ça, une maudite. Je suis heureux … que tout ceci soit arrivé. J'ai pu connaître le bonheur d'avoir une famille à chérir, des amis sur qui compter, une raison de vivre … J'aimerai qu'un jour … nous puissions tous nous retrouver. »

Un sourire crispé prend place à son tour sur ses lèvres, alors que du sang coule encore plus. Un sourire heureux s'installe sur le visage de Mana pendant que ses yeux se ferme, mumurant une dernière fois :

« - Merci, mon cher frère, Neah ... »

Son corps s'en va en particule, comme tout Noah qui meurt. Allen s'écroule sur le sol et dans un effort surhumain, prononce ses dernières paroles :

« - Tu dois continuer à vivre et à aller de l'avant, pour Mana, pour moi … Merci aussi, mon oncle et ami, Neah … »

Neah se lève, des larmes ruisselants encore et toujours sur ses lèvres. Il se retient de hurler. Il sent un immense pouvoir remuer en lui, mais il le contrôle. Il doit sceller cet héritage maudit, pour ne plus jamais avoir à revivre ça. Il s'éloigne, marchant dans la brume, sans un regard en arrière, suivit par une sphère dorée qui vole à ses côtés.

 _« Ne t'arrête pas, continue à aller de l'avant. »_

Ce jour-ci, son neveu devait fêter ses dix sept ans.

Ce jour-ci, son frère jumeau, sa moitié, est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. Il le laisse seul, pour toujours.

* * *

 **15 Août 1995**

Un reptile rampe sur le sol, pour être plus précis, il s'agit d'un serpent. Par la fenêtre ouverte, un hibou entre, tenant dans son bec, une lettre. Neah se redresse du lit sur lequel il est allongé à plat ventre et vient s'emparer de la lettre. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant le cachet qui ferme l'enveloppe. Il s'agit de celui de Poudlard. C'est étrange, mais il sent le coup foireux venir à des kilomètres.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvre son courrier, dévoilant un papier épais, recouvert d l'écriture fort reconnaissable d'Albus Brian Wulfric Perceval Dumbledore, une vieille connaissance depuis maintenant plus de soixante ans.

 _« Cher Neah,_  
 _Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, quatorze années dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Comme vous devez certainement déjà le savoir, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Les sorciers vont devoir de nouveau se battre contre lui et ses partisans, les Mangemorts. C'est pourquoi, l'Ordre du Phénix est de nouveau rassemblé depuis déjà deux mois. Mais ça aussi, vous le savez déjà._  
 _Si je vous écris pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans, ce n'est pas seulement pour prendre de vos nouvelles, étant donné que vous devez allé aussi bien que d'habitude. Malgré ma présence à Poudlard, ce n'est pas entièrement un lieu sécurisé. Votre présence le ferait, par contre. Vous êtes un puissant sorcier, de par votre magie, la baguette que vous avez en votre possession, mais aussi votre immortalité dont le secret m'est encre inconnu à ce jour._  
 _C'est pourquoi, je vous offre un poste de professeur. Vous savez aussi bien que moi, que pour anéantir une bonne fois pour toute Lord Voldemort, il faut détruire ses six Horcruxes restant, l'un d'eux étant déjà détruit depuis plusieurs années. Il faut que quelqu'un apprenne à Harry Potter et ses camarades, comment le vaincre et ce rôle, vous êtes le plus à même de vous en occuper._  
 _Je vous en supplie Neah, de prêter main forte à l'Ordre du Phénix et de protéger le fils des regrettés Lily et James Potter._  
 _Oh, et cela m'arrangerait beaucoup si vous pouviez vous rendre au Ministère dans six jours afin de prendre la défense du jeune Harry Potter. Ils vous écouteront, vous._  
 _Albus Dumbledore. »_

Neah laisse un soupire exaspéré franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, on lui demande de jouer au professeur. En retournant la lettre, il peut voir un post-scriptum, dont les écritures ne lui sont absolument pas inconnu.

 _« Post-Scriptum :_  
 _Peu importe ta réponse, Neah, passe à la maison, pour que nous puissions nous revoir et parler comme au bon vieux temps. Je n'ai pu te parler que brièvement la dernière fois, à mon grand désespoir. Mon cœur en souffre ! (Et évite d'amener trop de serpent.) Comme je suis une âme généreuse, j'accepte la compagnie de ta bestiole dorée, comme ça je pourrais essayer de nouer une profonde relation avec pendant que tu feras de beaux rêves avec UN SEUL serpent que tu auras ramené !_  
 _Padfoot, ton précieux et dévoué ami ! »_

Le Quatorzième roule des yeux au premier message écrit. Il reconnaît bien là ce cher Sirius Black, toujours là à faire des plaisanteries médiocres et à le taquiner en faisant semblant de le courtiser. Ce genre de chose à toujours amusé la galerie, après tout. Il se rappelle à quel point ils en faisaient des bêtises, au temps de la scolarisation des Maraudeurs. Il se souvient avoir squatté Poudlard juste pour pouvoir s'amuser avec eux. Au début, il était seulement censé rendre une petite visite à Albus, rien de plus.

 _« Je te souhaite bien du courage à Poudlard, Neah. Le fils de Lily et Prongs, Harry, a hérité du talent de son père pour s'attirer des problèmes impensable. Il sera sûrement suspicieux à ton sujet, mais n'y prête pas attention. J'espère que tu te portes bien depuis la dernière fois, il y a deux ans. Tu as le bonjour de Severus ! Pour éviter que tu ne poses la question quand nous nous reverrons, la pleine lune d'il y a quelques jours s'est plutôt bien passé, Padfoot est resté à mes côtés et nous sommes allés dans une forêt très éloigné de toute civilisation._  
 _Moony. »_

Comme on peut s'y attendre, Remus Lupin est toujours aussi sérieux, c'est une chose de positive. Il a bien entendu parler du talent du jeune Harry Potter pour s'attirer les pires ennuies qui soient, comme son père, bien évidement. Ça par contre, aller savoir si c'est quelque chose de bien ou non, car lui, ce ne sont pas des blagues ou des punitions qui sont à ses trousses, mais le plus puissant Mage Noir que le monde des Sorciers ait connus. Bah, après tout, chacun ses problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Il fut bien un temps où lui même fuyait ses propres semblables après avoir tenté de tuer leur chef. Même si de son côté … cette histoire s'est plutôt mal terminée, il faut bien l'avouer.

Remus a bien entendu prévu qu'il l'interrogerait sur la précédente pleine lune car, étant un loup garou, ces moments du mois se finissent souvent mal. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas passer une pleine lune avec lui, d'ailleurs. Ils devraient s'en faire une, un de ces quatre. La dernière fois remonte à quatorze ans, et il a finit bien amoché, pour son plus grand amusement. Amusement que personne n'a jamais compris, soit dit en passant.

Neah se dirige vers une table et sort du papier, et non un bout de parchemin. Il n'aime pas ces choses de sorciers, il préfère celles des moldus. Comme le papier et le stylo.

 _« Albus,_  
 _Encore une fois, tu as essayé de me manipuler avec une mise en scène des plus pitoyables qu'il m'ait été donné de voir à ce jour. Les salutations, l'explication de la situation en glissant quelques bons mots par-ci par-là, des compliments sur mes compétences magiques, puis un tournage autour du pot avant de venir de but en blanc … Mes félicitations._  
 _Pour en revenir à ta proposition, je l'accepte. Je m'ennuie énormément et tu le sais. Un petit séjour à Poudlard d'une année ne me ferait pas de mal et qui sait, peut être que je vais m'amuser autant que la dernière fois ! En plus, il me semble avoir entendu dire qu'une qu'il y aurait cette année-ci, un membre du Ministère. Et tu sais combien je les adores ! ~_  
 _Je serai à Poudlard le jour de la rentrée. Inutile de prévoir quoi que ce soit comme livre scolaire, j'ai mes méthodes._  
 _J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une proposition, de prendre la défense de Harry Potter … Mais soit, je n'y suis pas allé depuis longtemps, au Ministère, et comme je viens de le dire : je les adore ! ~_  
 _Neah. »_

Cela fait, il met le papier dans une enveloppe, écrit le nom du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et la donne au hibou qui s'en va à tire d'ailes.

Cinq jours plus tard, seulement armé d'une petite valise qu'on tient à la main, d'une sphère doré volant à côté de lui portant le nom de Timcanpy, ainsi que d'un serpent enroulé autour de son bras, il disparaît dans le sol. Cependant, il ne se gène pas pour envoyer sa chouette dans la volière de Poudlard. Rien ne l'en empêche, après tout. Il n'envoit jamais de courrier, se contentant de les renvoyer, alors autant déjà installé Exitium dans l'endroit où il va résider durant près d'un an.

Des cercles transparents apparaissent sous lui, le faisant s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il réapparait à peine quelques secondes plus tard, dans une pièce vide. Il soupire et quitte la pièce, se retrouvant à descendre des escaliers. Les escaliers mènent à un couloir très étroit ainsi qu'à une pièce dont la porte est ouverte. Il y accède sans prendre la peine de frapper. Pour quoi faire, hormis lui faire mal aux oreilles ?

« - Bien le bonjour ! salue-t-il joyeusement, comme à son habitude. »

Dans la pièce, il y a plusieurs personnes, que des adultes d'au moins une trentaine d'années, et il fait un peu tâche avec son physique d'adolescent encore en âge de se rendre à Poudlard. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude, c'est pourquoi il n'y prête pas la moindre attention.

Il n'y a qu'une femme dans la pièce, un peu rondelette, portant le nom de Molly Weasley. Elle est debout et son visage semble s'illuminer lorsqu'elle le voit. Près d'elle, deux personnes assises l'une à côté de l'autre, qui semblait se lancer des piques pour ne pas changer. Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Près d'eux, se tenant tranquillement, Remus Lupin. Il y a peu de monde, aujourd'hui …

Molly vient vers le Noah et le salue très amicalement, se retenant de le serrer dans ses bras, car elle sait que l'autre n'aime pas que l'on fasse cela, pour l'avoir déjà essayé. Elle se souvient d'avoir eu le plaisir de rencontrer le mur un peu méchamment … Sirius affiche un sourire ravi, arrêtant de se quereller avec son voisin de table qui reste quant à lui, des plus silencieux. Remus, lui, se lève et vient serrer la main dont le bras n'est pas occuper par un serpent, de Neah.

« - Bonjour Neah, comment vas-tu depuis deux ans ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Rien que savoir que je vais passer une année avec des gamins bruyant, fait revenir mon affreuse migraine chronique, se lamente Neah. Je ne te retourne pas la question. Et vous deux, Padfoot, Snivellus, tout va bien ? »

Sirius lui lève le pouce en s'exclamant que c'est toujours le cas tandis que le surnommé Snivellus lui lance un regard des plus noirs qu'on peut considérer comme étant une réponse positive. Un sourire prend place sur les lèvrse de Neah qui s'approche de son futur collègue et passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - Allons allons, tu ne vas pas commencer à me lancer ces regards ! Ils ne me font rien et tu le sais. J'ai appris que tu étais chargé d'espionner les faits et gestes de Voldy pour Albus. C'est très dangereux ça, tu sais. »

« Voldy ».

Rogue tique à ce mot.

« Voldy », c'est le charmant surnom dégradant que Neah a donné à Lord Voldemort. Au moins, personne ne frissonne lorsqu'il le dit et il en profite pour donner beaucoup moins d'importance à ce puissant Mage Noir. On lui a dit qu'il était fou, pour oser dire ce genre de chose, mais il s'en fiche un peu, en fait. Il hausse un sourcil en entendant, grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé, du bruit à l'étage. Il tourne son regard vers Sirius qui hausse les épaules, puis vers Remus, qui a lui aussi une bonne ouïe parce qu'il est un loup garou, qui lui donne une réponse.

« - Harry s'est fait renvoyé de Poudlard.

\- Ah oui, cette histoire du « Code de Restriction de la Magie pour les Sorciers de Premier Cycle » … il dit cela avec une voix nasillarde. Sans compter qu'il a joyeusement utilisé la magie devant un moldu … Tout de même, mettre un gamin en procès juste pour ça, ça prouve que le Ministère est terrifié.

\- En parlant du Ministère … Tout s'est arrangé, avec eux ? demande Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Voyons, je ne vois _absolument_ _pas_ de quoi tu parles, Sirius ! il ricane légèrement, se rappelant fort bien de l'histoire qu'il a eu avec le Ministère de la Magie il y a plusieurs années. Ils n'apprécient pas les gens comme moi, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. »

Il y a plus d'une quinzaine d'années, Neah s'est retrouvé convoqué au Ministère de la Magie. Là-bas, ils possèdent un dossier à son nom, comme tout les sorciers en fait, et … disons que le fait qu'il soit né en 1849 alors qu'il ressemble à un adolescent en a intrigué plus qu'un et il a du avouer qu'il était plus ou moins atteint d'une sorte de mutation qui a fait que son corps s'est arrêter de vieillir et lui offre une durée de vie supérieur à la moyenne. Et comme les hybrides ne sont pas appréciés du Ministère de la Magie, hé bien … il est loin d'être en bon terme avec eux.

Sirius s'exclame soudainement de peur et Neah constate que son serpent s'est enroulé autour de son propre bras. Il n'a jamais aimé les serpents. Quelque chose d'amusant, quand on sait que tous les Black sont allés à Serpentard, la Maison des serpents. Neah ricane et vient récupérer son reptile.

« - Fais plus attention à _ça_ ! s'exclame avec horreur Sirius.

\- C'est un serpent, Padfoot, pas une chose, répond Neah en roulant des yeux. Il t'aime bien, tu pourrais t'en réjouir. Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était Nagini ! Sirius frissonne à la mention de l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort, un serpent de plusieurs mètres. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais alller me choisir une chambre. »

Sur ces mots, le Quatorzième quitte la pièce et monte une nouvelle fois les escaliers, parlant en Fourchelangue avec son serpent qu'il a nommé, juste par ironie, « Noah ». Et à chaque fois qu'il prononce ce nom, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, amusé. Il a un jour entendu que le clan Noah était un nid de serpents vénimeux, et il se trouve que celui ci l'est. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle Sirius s'est exclamé.

Neah a quatorze serpents, histoire de renforcé encore plus l'ironie. Celui qu'il a prit, c'est le dernier qu'il a eu.

Les noms de ses quatorze serpents ?

Dans l'ordre, nous avons : Adam ; Tryde ; Joyd ; Desires ; Wisely ; Fiddler ; Wrath ; Road ; Mercym ; Bondom ; Lustol ; Mightra ; Akuma et Noah.

Oui, ce sont les noms des membres qui composaient le Clan Noah, avec le nom des créatures qu'ils avaient créer et leur « race ». Quand on lui demande les noms de ses petits compagnons, il rit toujours en imaginant les réactions de sa famille.

« - **Ce n'est pas bien,** gronde gentiment Neah en Fourchelangue, ne se préoccupant nullement qu'on l'entende parler la langue de Salazard Serpentard, **Padfoot a été gentil d'accepter que je t'emmène avec moi alors qu'il n'aime pas les serpents, surtout qu'en plus tu es venimeux …** »

Dans une pièce toutes proches, plusieurs adolescents conversent peu gaiement. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Les deux derniers ne sont pas content que leur meilleur ami soit renvoyé de Poudlard alors qu'il n'a utiliser la magie que pour se défendre d'un Détraqueurs. Un étrange son les arrêtes dans leur _joie_. On dirait … comme le sifflement d'un serpent.

Du Fourchelangue.

Intrigué par cette langue très peu parlé pour des raisons évidentes, les trois sortent de la chambre dans laquelle ils sont. Dans le couloir, un adolescent qui semble être leur ainé de seulement deux années, parle avec un serpent qui est enroulé sur son bras. On voit voler aux côtés du garçon, une étrange sphère dorée ayant une grande ressemblance avec un vif d'or, si l'on omet la taille.

Semblant remarquer la présence des trois adolescents, l'inconnu s'arrête de parler et se retourne, les fixant de ses yeux aux iris dorées assez effrayantes. Harry sent sa cicatrice lui faire mal. Immédiatement, le Trio d'Or se méfie de lui.

« - Tiens, si ce ne sont pas Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, dit le garçon, peu surprit. Ravi de rencontré de nouveaux membres de la rébellion, il sourit en soufflant d'amusement en posant sur Harry, son regard. Je constate que ce que Padfoot et Moony m'ont dit est on ne peut plus vrai. »

Harry fronce ses sourcils. Ces noms, ce sont les surnoms des Maraudeurs. Très peu de personnes savent qui ils sont, en réalité. L'homme au serpent s'avance vers lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux et sa cicatrice lui fait d'autant plus mal.

« - Tu ressembles en tout point à Prongs, sauf les yeux. Ce sont ceux de Lily. J'ai hâte de constater ton don pour t'attirer les pires ennuies qui soient, il semble refléchir, puis lâche une exclamation. Je ne me suis même pas présenté, alors que je suis déjà considéré comme un individu suspect ! On m'appelle Neah. Neah D. Campbell. Je serai pour cette année, l'un de vos professeurs, et occasionnellement, avocat pour un certain petit briseur de règles … Neah se mordille la lèvre inférieur, marmonnant presque tristement : Mince, on dirait que je parle de lui, dis comme ça …

\- Vous avez dit avocat, professeur ? relève Hermione, intrigué. Le Noah grimace à l'appelation de « professeur », mais il va devoir s'y habituer, alors bon …

\- Oui, acquiesce t-il. Albus m'a demandé de faire ça à sa place, comme je suis en bonne relation avec eux … **N'y pense même pas, toi** , dit-il à Noah. »

En effet, le serpent commençait à s'approcher dangereusement de Hermione, sa bouche ouverte pour la mordre et ainsi, lui offrir une mort lente et douloureuse grâce à son venin mortel. Hermione serre discrètement les dents, pendant que le reptile s'enroule de nouveau autour du bras de son propriétaire. Elle se fait la réflexion que cet étrange professeur devait sûrement être à Serpentard, quand il était encore à Poudlard. Comme il ne semble pas si vieux, les frères ainés de Ron doivent le connaître et apparement, celui ci s'est fait la même réflexion ainsi que Harry.

« - Il n'aime pas beaucoup les humains _normaux_. Il ne faut pas le prendre comme une offense, il lance un vague regard au sujet de la conversation.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Interroge Harry, fasciné par le reptile.

\- Noah, il souffle d'amusement, mais personne ne comprend ce qui est drôle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois y aller, à présent. »

Il s'en va sans un mot de plus.

Le lendemain, Harry Potter se rend en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley au Ministère de la Magie.

Il y a du monde dans la salle d'audience, et lorsque Fudge annonce les membres importants du procès, vers la fin de son charmant discours, les portes s'ouvre et une voix méolodieuse s'élève, bien que trop jeune pour résonner en ces lieux et assumer le rôle qu'elle affirme avoir.

« - Témoin à la défense : Neah D. Campbell. »

Harry tourne son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait, suite aux paroles de l'individu la veille. Tout ce qu'il espère, c'est qu'il ne le mette pas plus dans les problèmes car malgré son air amical, il dégage quelque chose de très mauvais et le fait que sa cicatrice le démange en sa présence, ne fait qu'approuver cela.

Des airs dédaigneux s'affichent sur beaucoup de visages, mais on peut percevoir que c'est surtout causé par une frayeur bien camoufflé. Et étrangement, Neah ne semble que fort s'en réjouir. Même Percy Weasley, qui travaille maintenant au Ministère, et qui est aujourd'hui greffier d'audience ne semble que peu rassuré. Harry l'interroge du regard. Percy semble comprendre la question car il secoue la tête de gauche à droite avec un petit air désolé.

« - Ah, Campbell … Oui. Vous êtes … toujours aussi bien informé, je présume.

\- Evidemment. Ce serait ennuyeux, sinon ! voyant le geste du ministre pour s'adresser au greffier, il reprend. Je vais rester debout, pas besoin de vous déranger pour moi. »

Le serpent suspendu au bras du Quatorzième, que Harry identifie être le même que celui d'hier, Noah, émet un petit sifflement inquiétant.

Le jugement commence et le ministre semble prendre un malin plaisir à empêcher Harry de se justifier à chacune des questions posées, se contentant de ce qui est compromettant. Au bout d'un moment, Neah se décide à intervenir.

« - Je doute sérieusement que vous croyez tous que des Détraqueurs se trouvaient là pour faire, je ne sais pas … une petite promenade de santé ? il penche la tête sur le côté, pensif. Ils agissent sous ordre, après tout. Peut être pas sous les ordres du Ministère, mais après ce n'est que mon point de vue, hausse des épaules le Quatorzième.

\- En effet, c'est votre point de vue. Ce ne sont que des balivernes. Les Détraqueurs restent à Azkaban et ne font rien d'autre que ce que nous leur disons de faire.

\- Hé bien dans ce cas, reprend avec malice Neah, il n'y a plus qu'à se demander pourquoi quelqu'un du Ministère s'est amusé à donner l'ordre d'une attaque. »

Il y a un long silence.

 _Touché_ , pense Neah avec amusement.

Neah se souvient s'être autant amusé lors de sa dernière visite au Ministère de la Magie. Il s'y amuse toujours, de toute manière. A retourner les cerveaux.

Jadis, Wisely, le Noah de la Sagesse, lui a transmit une part de son pouvoir. C'est ainsi, qu'il se tient informé de toute l'actualité, grâce à sa capacitée à lire dans les esprits. Il en profite pour désarmer ses adversaires avec de belles paroles, placées subtilement.

Une conversation ponctué de piques s'engagent alors entre une femme nommé Dolores Jane Ombrage et Neah, sur le Ministère. Et … Harry doit bien reconnaître que son avocat improvisé est un beau parleur. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour prendre sa défense. Il commence même à avoir l'espoir de s'en sortir indemne ! Puis une phrase mal placé de la femme fait s'ensuivre un long silence glacé.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'un né-moldu comme vous peut en savoir, de toute manière, sur le Ministère de la Magie ? N'oubliez pas votre … situation.

\- Oh, tu as quelque chose contre les … comment vous dites, déjà ? demande faussement Neah. Ah oui, les « sangs-de-bourbes », dit-il d'un regard pétillant. Je n'ai absolument pas honte de ma situation, j'en suis même très fier, ses yeux se plissent dangereusement. Fais attention, m'attaquer sous n'importe quelle forme serait la dernière chose que tu ferais avant de subir une chose encore pire que la mort. Ma « mutation » à des avantages bien plus pratique que de faire cesser mon corps de vieillir … il laisse sa menace en suspend, un sourire cruel aux lèvres qui en font frissonner plus d'un. »

Le procès ne tarde pas à s'achever et Harry n'a pratiquement rien compris de celui-ci. Neah est décidement très doué pour embrouiller les esprits. C'en est effrayant … Tout ce qu'il a retenu, c'est que les charges contre lui ont tout simplement été abandonnées.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bien le bonjour ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre qui devait sortir le week-end dernier et non aujourd'hui. Seulement, il se trouve que je me suis retrouvé cloué au lit tout cedit week-end ... Par conséquent, je poste aujourd'hui. Par conséquent, le prochain chapitre sortira mercredi prochain. Ou le week-end de la semaine prochaine, cela dépendra du temps que j'aurais, étant donné que je passe le brevet blanc jeudi et vendredi prochain ... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !**

 **A un moment donné, l'histoire va suivre la trame de _Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix_ , mais ce n'est pas pour l'instant. Dans ce chapitre, il y a des révélations qui ne sont normalement faites que dans le tome 7 par rapport aux Horcruxes. Donc je préfère prévenir afin de prévenir tout risque de SPOIL pour ceux qui n'ont pas finit le dernier tome de la saga _Harry Potter_. Aussi, malgré ce que je vous pourrez lire, il n'y aura PAS de Yaoi. Je me suis retenu au maximum d'en faire. Il n'y aura que de l'amitié, rien de plus. Désolé de vous décevoir.**

 **Comme vous pourrez le constater, les personnages principaux de ce chapitre sont Harry et Neah, étant donné qu'ils occupent près de la moitié du deuxième chapitre de _Professeur Campbell_.**

 **A présent, passons à la réponse aux reviews :**

 **Trancy13 : _Pour faire du hors sujet ... Ton pseudonyme ne serait pas, par hasard, lié à Alois Trancy de Black Butler ? J'adore ce manga ! ~Pour en revenir à ta review, je suis ravi de voir que le premier chapitre est à ton goût. Jai beaucoup travaillé dessus et c'est la première fois que je publie un Crossover ... Je n'étais pas très sûr de mon coup. Ta review me rassure, merci beaucoup ! Je m'amuse beaucoup à faire un Neah qui s'éclate comme une petite folle à l'interprêter. Dans ses apparitions dans le manga, il semblait plutôt être enfantin, de mon point de vue. Aussi, j'ai quelques difficultés à l'envisager avec un autre caractère que celui d'un véritable gentil, quoique sadique, il faut le reconnaître !_**

 ** _Et non, il n'y aura pas de Yaoi, désolé ! Si tu te posais la question par rapport à Harry et Neah, je préfère être honnête et te dire qu'imaginer ça ... ça me dégoûte un peu. Je n'apprécie pas trop le personnage qu'est Harry. Je le trouve trop ... stéréotypé. Par contre, je ne te cache pas que j'ai un moment envisagé du Draco X Neah car ça aurait pu être marrant, avant d'abandonner. Certes, le Ministère laisse passer beaucoup de choses concernant Neah comme tu as sans doute pu le remarquer, mais ça ... Même avec ce que j'ai prévu, je ne peux pas. Quand je pense à Neah, je le voix avec Marian, c'est plus fort que moi. Dis-toi ... qu'ils s'aimaient mais que ça ne sera pas vraiment exploité. Voilà ! J'espère que cette histoire de Non-Yaoi ne t'as pas découragé et que tu vas continuer à lire cette histoire !_**

 **Tsukiko K :** _ **If I'm not mistaken, you do not read French, do you? So I answer your review in English with the help of my friend Google Translate. Therefore, I apologize if certain expressions happen to be incomprehensible ... I am really, but really nil in what comes near or far to English, so unfortunately, I can not translate this story into that language. And I suspect - to do so often - that reading a story with Google Translate does not mean anything ... I apologize, sincerely. Thank you for taking the time to leave a review on this story!**_

 _ **(Si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne lis pas le français, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je réponds à ta review en anglais avec l'aide de mon ami Google Traduction. Par conséquent, je m'excuse si certaines expressions se trouvent être incompréhensibles ... Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment nulle dans ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'anglais, alors malheureusement, je ne peux pas traduire cette histoire dans cette langue. Et je me doute bien - pour le faire souvent - que lire une histoire avec Google Traduction ne veut strictement rien dire ... Je m'en excuse, sincèrement. Merci d'avoir prit la peine de laisser une review sur cette histoire ! )**_

 **S'il y a quelqu'un qui est intéressé de faire une traduction de cette histoire en anglais, n'hésitez surtout pas !**

 _ **Aussi, je remercie les personnes qui n'ont, certes, pas mit de review, mais qui se sont donnés la peine de lire et parfois même de suivre et mettre en favoris cette histoire. Cela me fait plaisir ! ~**_

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente et agréable lecture !**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 2}**

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Neah D. Campbell contemple le plafond de la chambre où il est installé dans la demeure des Black. Demain, c'est la rentrée, le premier septembre. Il sait parfaitement qu'il va y avoir de l'ambiance là-bas, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il y va, il y a _toujours_ quelque chose. Et c'est d'autant plus vrai quand on sait qu'à présent, il y a Harry Potter à Poudlard. De ce qu'il en sait, les quatre dernières années ont été des plus mouvementées.

La pierre Philosophale emmener à Poudlard ainsi qu'un professeur devenant une sorte d'hôte pour les restes de Voldemort. La Chambre des Secrets ouverte avec plusieurs pétrifications à son compteur. L'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban – bien qu'il y ait plus que participer – ainsi que le retour du traitre Peter Pettigrew. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers où mustérieusement il y a eu Harry comme quatrième sélectionné alors qu'il ne s'est pas inscrit et le retour définitif de Voldemort.

Que seront donc les trois prochaines années, alors ? On peut maintenant s'attendre à tout. Cette année, en tout cas, c'est un membre du Ministère.

Le Quatorzième glisse sa main sous sa chemise pour en extirper le pendentif de Salazard Serpentard. Sur son index, il y a également une bague. Il les regarde pensivement tout les deux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre d'autorisation. Il s'agit de Sirius Black qui lui offre un sourire avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« - Tu ressens de l'animosité ? »

Le Noah remet le pendentif hors de vue de quiconque et se redresse.

« - Aucune, annonce-t-il. C'est juste … toute cette Magie Noire qui me fatigue. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'y laisser emporter …

\- … Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, mais lutter tout le temps contre autant de Magie Noire ne serait pas une chose dont je serai capable, déclare Sirius. Tu as deux Horcruxes de Voldemort, deux morceaux de son âme, que tu portes en permanence, ainsi … il fronce les sourcils, qu'une autre personnalité qui veut t'engloutir pour faire des choses encore pire que celle de Voldemort. Tu devrais relâcher plus souvent la pression.

\- Je suis censé faire ça comment ? Faire du mal aux autres est la seule chose que je peux faire pour ça.

\- Alors, tu peux toujours t'occuper avec des Mangemorts. Ou avec ces Horcruxes.

\- Si je fais ça, je vais attirer son attention dans les deux cas. Non, j'ai juste à m'armer de patience. Albus devrait bientôt me donner le signal de détruire les Horcruxes et de m'occuper du sort des Mangemorts.

\- Que peut-il bien avoir en tête pour autant patienter ? Tu connais la cachette de chaque Horcruxe et tu sais qui sont des Mangemorts.

\- Il est juste sénile, laisse tomber. Tu voulais quelque chose, sinon ? »

Neah se lève et se dirige vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il regarde la rue déserte baignée d'obscurité.

« - J'aimerai que tu prennes soin de Harry et que tu le soutiennes, comme un ami. Il ressemble beaucoup à James, tu sais … Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui.

\- Ce ne sera jamais reciproque. A cause de l'aura malfaisante que je dégage, ses petits amis et lui se méfie. Ils n'ont pas tord.

\- Nous aussi on se méfiait de toi. Il faut dire qu'avec ton aura meurtrière et ton comportement excentrique, il y a de quoi ! tente de plaisanter Sirus. Mais … Harry est quelqu'un de bien. Même s'il est méfiant, il finit toujours par comprendre. »

Neah ne dit mot.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry Potter se rend à la gare King's Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express, accompagné d'Alastor Maugrey, un ancien Auror, et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Nimphadora, elle aussi membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y a également, Sirius Black, sous sa forme d'Animagus, un chien noir. Autant dire que l'ancien Auror n'en est pas ravi, car cela pourrait « bousiller toute l'opération », ce qui n'est pas une chose complètement fausse non plus.

Le parrain du Survivant sort de son vêtement, une photo qu'il donne à son filleul. Il s'agit d'une photo des fondateurs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius montre certaine personne en donnant des noms. Le jeune sorcier remarque derrière ses parents, aux côtés de Remus et Sirius, Neah. Son apparence n'a absolument pas changé, toujours la même.

« - Neah D. Campbell, c'est l'un des premiers à avoir rejoint notre cause, c'était pour ton père, Remus et moi qu'il l'a fait. Il était très proche de Voldemort, mais c'était surtout comme passe temps.

\- C'est un ancien Mangemort ?

\- Plutôt une connaissance, je dirais. Il a toute ma confiance, Harry. C'est une bonne personne qui est prête à se sacrifier pour les autres.

\- … Tu crois que nous allons partir en guerre, Sirius ?

\- Oui, avoue sombrement l'Animagus, les manifestations sont les mêmes qu'avant. »

Cette nouvelle n'a rien de réchauffante.

* * *

Cette année, Poudlard aura « deux » professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Un membre du Ministère et un autre paraissant bien trop jeune pour être professeur. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui assure le premier cours des cinquième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Le jeune professeur est actuellement en train de passer dans les rangs afin de rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce.

* * *

Une fois arrivé devant son bureau, il observe chacun des élèves avec attention. Il a laissé ses quatorze serpents dans sa chambre et Timcanpy vole à ses côtés. Certains élèves le suivent du regard, intrigué.

« - Je suis le professeur Campbell, se présente t-il. Et ce que vous suivez tous des yeux est mon compagnon de fortune, Timcanpy. Dans ma classe, il n'y aura pas de baguette magique. »

Des exclamations surprises s'élèvent dans toute la pièce. Et Neah se retient de grimacer pour ses pauvres oreilles.

« - Attendez que je finisse les explications, avant de vous mettre à piailler dans tout les sens, il attend la silence puis reprend doucement : Ce que je vais vous enseignez, ce sera le combat au corps à corps. Il est inutile d'utiliser une baguette si vous n'avez pas un minimum d'agilité. Et pour que les choses soient claires, ici : Je suis du même avis que Dumbledore concernant le retour de Voldemort, ajoute t-il durement. Si vous avez des questions – _qu'importe le sujet_ – c'est maintenant. Il nous rest une demi-heure, alors allez-y. »

Les élèves se lancent des regards anxieux un moment. Neah en profite pour s'asseoir sur son bureau. Puis, un élève lève avec précaution la main, comme pas rassuré. Neah lui donne la parole en l'appelant directement par son nom :

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez des serpents venimeux et que vous parler Fourchelangue ? demande Seamus Finnigan.

\- **Je parle Fourchelangue, oui** , répond Neah dans ladite langue, faisant sursauter plusieurs élèves. Et oui, j'ai bien des serpents tous plus venimeux les uns que els autres. Quatorze, pour être précis. J'en ai à la morsure la plus indolore à celle qui peut vous tuer dans d'atroces souffrances, sourit-il sadiquement. Celui sur l'épaule de Harry, par exemple, s'appelle Noah. C'est celui dont la morsure vous plonge dans une longue et douloureuse agonie, susure t-il. »

Tous se tourne vers Harry qui s'est complètement statufié sur place, alors que tous se sont éloignés de ui en vitesse suite aux paroles de leur professeur. Neah vient doucement vers lui, tendant son bras au serpent qui vient s'y enrouler. Tout en lui caressant la tête, il lui dit en Fourchelangue :

« - **Je t'avais dit de rester dans ma chambre,** dit Neah, néanmoins amusé. Il aimait beaucoup ton père Harry, déclare pensivement le Noah, ajoutant narquoisement : En fait il aime tous les sorciers de Sang-Pur. Ah ! Tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça, Harry ? Ce serait très bizarre de t'appeler « Potter » ...

\- Faites comme vous voulez, professeur, marmonne celui-ci.

\- Alors c'est réglé ! il retourne à son bureau où il s'installe à nouveau dessus, puis demande gaiement : Prochaine question ?

\- Vous … avez quel âge ? demande un autre élève, ayant tiqué sur le fait que leur professeur connaissait les parents du Survivant qui aurait dû avoir la trentaine.

\- Honnêtement ? J'ai eu 146 ans cet été. Allons, ne faites pas ces têtes là, rit Neah en voyant les expressions abasourdit de ses élèves. J'ai subit une … « mutation », dirons-nous, quand j'avais dix-sept ans. L'un de ses effets, comme vous vous en doûtez, c'est qu'elle cesse la croissance du corps. »

La fin du cours se fait alors entendre à ce moment-là.

« - Ah, il est déjà l'heure ? Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine où nous nous retrouverons sur le terrain de Quidditch, cette fois-ci, pour votre première leçon de combat. Oh, et j'aimerai que vous lisiez quelque chose, pour la prochaine fois, dit Neah. C'est un conte pour enfant, mais je veux que vous m'en fassiez un résumé pour la prochaine fois. Trente centimètres seront suffisant. C'est le contre des Trois Frères. »

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, le Trio d'Or s'interrogent sur leur étrange nouveau professeur ainsi que le « cours » qu'ils ont eu. Un cours qui a été pas mal, puisqu'il n'y a eu aucun cours, juste des explications et une partie « questions sur le prof », comme certains le disent di bien. loin d'être ennuyeux, qui plus est.

« - Je suis sûr que ce professeur Campbell, c'est un adepte de la magie noire, gromèle Ron. Il se promène avec des serpents vinémaux !

\- Des serpents _venimeux_ , Ronald, des serpents venimeux, corrige Hermione avec exéspération.

\- Ouais. Dans tout les cas, il faut être malade pour avoir ça et quatorze, en plus ! On ferait mieux de se méfier de lui. En plus il devait être à tout les coups à Serpentard quand il était à Poudlard. Il parle Fourchelangue, en plus. Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Harry ? … Harry ? l'interpellé est pensif, ressassant les mots de son parrain.

\- Sirius m'a dit qu'il avait entièrement confiance en lui, dit-il.

\- Autant qu'en Peter Pettigrew qui les a livré à Tu-Sais-Qui ? relève Ron, sceptique.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je préfère attendre avant de dire que c'est une personne mauvaise.

\- Mais tu dois tout de même avouer qu'il est louche ! En plus il dégage quelque chose de mauvais. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de faire un compte rendu sur un conte pour enfants, d'abord ? s'emporte le rouquin, voulant faire entendre raison à son meilleur ami.

\- En parlant de ce conte, j'ai finis de la lire. Il tourne principalement autour de trois artefactes mit en évidence et la façon dont a périt leur premier possesseur, les Trois Frères.

\- Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si particulier, ces objets ? demande Harry.

\- Tu n'as rien lu, n'est ce pas ? l'autre acquiesce. La Cape d'Invisibilité, cache à la vue de tous, celui qui la porte. La Pierre de Résurrection, pourrait ramener les morts à la vie. Et la Baguette de Sureau, est considérée comme la plus puissante baguette jamais fabriqué. Ces trois artefactes réunit, font de leur propriétaire, le Maitre de la Mort, selon la légende. Mais ce ne sont que des balivernes ! De tels objets ne peuvent pas exister ! Ce ne sont que des histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les faire rêver !

\- Mais tu dois tout de même reconnaître Hermione, que ce serait super d'avoir ces objets ! Surtout la baguette ! C'est comme si tu devenais invincible ! s'enthousiasme Ron.

\- N'imporet quoi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais avoir, toi, Hermione, alors ?

\- … La Cape d'Invisibilité serait pratique, la preuve pour Harry, il peut aller n'importe où sans se faire voir. Et toi, Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

\- La Pierre de Résurrection. Je pourrais ramener mes parents.

\- Ça, c'est un très mauvais choix, fait une voix derrière le Survivant alors que des mains s'attachent à ses épaules, arrêtant les trois amis dans leur avancé. Tu pourrais fort le regretter, à jouer avec la vie et la mort. »

Le groupe d'amis se retourne pour voir leur jeune professeur, souriant.

« - Professeur Campbell, que faites-vous dans les couloirs ? interroge Hermione, intrigué de voir un professeur dans les parages.

\- Figurez-vous que j'allais taquiner ce bon vieux Snivellus – le professeur Rogue – et en profiter pour récupérer une potion contre la migraine.

\- Vous vous sentez pas bien ? »

Ron rougit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'il vient d'être un peu trop familier envers l'un de ses professeur. Mais il a l'air d'être en septième année, alors c'est normal, qu'il ait un tel comportement. Mais l'autre ne semble pas lui en tenir rigueur.

« - Ah non, pas vraiment. Je suis très sujet aux migraines chroniques, un héritage familiale, en quelque sorte. Et Snivellus a de supers remèdes pour ça !

\- Pourquoi c'est un mauvais choix, la Pierre de Résurrection, professeur ? demande Harry, se souvenant de ce qui a été dit tout à l'heure.

\- … l'expression du Quatorzième s'assombrit légèrement. Je ne pense pas que rappeler une âme ici bas soit une bonne chose. La Nécromancie est un art très sombre, fait de tragédies. Une guerre a éclaté pour ça, vous savez.

\- Une guerre ?!

\- Je vous en parlerais peut-être dans un prochain interrogatoire, mais n'espérez pas grand chose, s'amuse Neah. Et inutile de dévaliser les rayons de la bibliothèque, les seuls écrits dessus sont au Portugal, ajoute t-il. Bon, vous m'excuserez, mais je dois y aller, et vous aussi, n'est ce pas ? »

Neah s'en va sans plus tarder, prenant la direction du bureau du professeur Rogue. Il aurait aussi très bien pu aller à l'infirmerie, mais il doit bien avouer que madame Pomfresh n'est pas la medico-mage qu'il lui faut. Ce genre de personne ne peut comprendre la santé des cas … spéciaux comme lui. Le Maitre des Potions, cependant, lui, n'insiste pas sur le pourquoi du comment, et il sait déjà en plus certaines choses sur son cas.

Lorsqu'il arrive à destination, il entre sans frapper, car il sait qu'il n'y a aucun cours actuellement. Et effectivement, il ne s'est pas trompé, car Severus est actuellement en train de préparer une potion quelconque. Neah s'avance vers lui.

« - Que venez vous faire ici, Neah ? questionne Severus de sa voix trainante en fixant le flacon qu'il a entre ses doigts dont le contenu a une étrange couleur pourpre.

\- J'aurai besoin que tu me fournisses une potion contre la migraine. Tout ce chahut ici à réveiller ma migraine chronique.

\- Cherche sur l'étagère là-bas, il désigne ladite étagère du menton, tu devrais facilement trouver. »

Neah ne perd pas une seconde pour y aller. S'il y a bien une des rares personnes qui a le droit de fouiner dans son laboratoire de potions, c'est Neah. Il est à peu près certain que celui-ci ne va rien faire de mauvais, même si de temps à autre, c'est quelque chose qui reste à prouver.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait avec la classe de Potter ?

\- Mmh ? ~ fait innocement Neah. Je leur ai proposé de me poser n'importe quelle question. Et ils ont fait la rencontre _accidentelle_ de Noah. Il semble beaucoup aimer Harry …

\- Rien n'est jamais accidentel avec vous, rétorque le professeur de potion. Vous êtes incorrigible. Vos serpents sont venimeux. Imaginez que _Noah_ se soit décidé goûter un bout de Potter ?

\- Oh, il aurait sans nul doute adoré, sourit Neah. Arrête avec ce genre de regard, soupir Neah. Tu sais très bien qu'on m'a très souvent dit, il y a longtemps, que j'étais suicidaire. Mais ça doit être du même registre, tes regards et mes sarcasmes, après tout … Je leur ai aussi demandé de me faire quelques dizaines de centimètres de parchemin qui résumerait le conte des Trois Frères. Harry aimerait bien avoir en sa possession la Pierre de Résurrection, pour faire réssuciter ses parents, tu le savais ?

\- … Je suis du même avis, mais … en sachant que cet objet a reçu un puissant sortilège veillant à tuer celui qui la porte en moins d'un an, je m'en passerai bien volontiers. Seul vous pouvez la porter sans aucune crainte.

\- Tu dois avoir raison. Et … qu'est ce que tu penses de cette idée, « vouloir ramener les morts de l'au-delà » ?

\- Je donnerai tout ce que j'ai pour ramener Lily à la vie.

\- Hé bien, ce sont de forts mots, dis moi ! Fais moi penser à venir te voir dans les premiers si je deviens … fou, dit sombrement le Noah.

\- Vous êtes déjà, fou, réplique Rogue sans se préoccuper de l'expression de son collègue.

\- Ah ah ah ! Tu ne dois pas avoir tord ! Au fait … tu as eu des nouvelles de Voldy, des autres particuliers ?

\- Aucun.

\- Alors c'est probablement une bonne nouvelle ! Tu m'excuseras, mais je vais y aller ! »

Sur ces entre faits, le Noah s'en va.

La semaine suivante, Harry Potter se reçoit une heure de retenu de Dolores Ombrage, pour avoir un peu trop insisté sur le fait que Lord Voldemort était de retour. Une chose … très joyeuse. Et la punition accordée n'a pas été des plus plaisantes, étant donné qu'il a dû copier des lignes avec une plume qui scarifiait ce qu'il écrivait, sur sa main à l'aide de son sang.

Dès que Neah l'a apprit, c'est à dire le soir même, dans l'heure où l'adolescent a été relâché, il a accouru au dortoir des Gryffondor où il a trainé le Survivant par le bras, bon gré mal gré jusqu'à son bureau non loin, le forçant à s'asseoir sur une chaise pendant qu'il entreprend de chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.

« - Professeur ? commence avec incertitude l'adolescent, encore étonné du fait que son nouveau professeur l'ai trainé de cette manière en étant venu le chercher en personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené jusqu'ici ?

\- Il faut te soigner ça rapidement. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on te fasse une telle chose. Crois moi, cette femme va le regretter.

\- … C'est parce que je suis le Survivant ? Demande Harry, habitué à ce qu'on prenne soin de lui à cause de ce fait.

Neah fait volte face à ces mots, dardant Harry de ses yeux aux pupilles dorées. Celui-ci se fait la réflexion qu'il n'en a jamais vu des semblables auparavant, et que c'est plutôt flippant, en fait.

« - Ecoute bien, Harry Potter, commence Neah en s'avançant vers lui, un gamin de même pas un an ne peut vaincre un puissant Mage Noir, et ce qu'importe ses antécédent ou même ses ancêtres. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler sous ordre de Dumbledore, mais retiens au moins ça : j'ai très bien connu tes parents, en particulier James, et j'estime que la moindre des choses, c'est de veiller à ce que son fils soit en sécurité, car je n'ai pas réussit à le sauver à temps ! Que la hiérarchie s'installe avec les sangs-purs au pouvoir, je m'en contrefiche autant que de la première personne que j'ai tué, j'en ai vu d'autre, comme je viens de le sous entendre. Mais qu'on touche à mes amis ou à leurs familles, c'est me déclarer la guerre. La famille, c'est spécial. Et crois-moi, Harry, tu n'aimerai pas m'avoir comme ennemi. Maintenant, tu vas bien gentiment te laisser soigner qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Bien qu'il n'ait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver dans une telle position, le Quatorzième s'agenouille devant le fils de son défunt ami, retirant au passage une baguette ornée d'une pierre noire sur ses doigts, puis prend dans ses deux mains, celle mutilé de l'adolescent qui commence à ressentis de léger picotement à l'endroit blessé, jusqu'à ce que ça en devienne douloureux. Effroyablement douloureux. Il se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Lorsque son professeur retire ses mains, il remarque qu'il n'y a absolument plus rien. Il admire l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver une trace de mutilation pendant que le Noah en profite pour se relever en remettant sa bague.

« - Comment avez-vous fait ça ? s'étonne le Survivant.

\- Je suis un spécialiste en ce qui concerne la Magie Noire, la contrer est devenu l'un de mes passes temps les plus courant. »

Harry profite d'être ici pour regarder la pièce. Elle est décorée simplement, même si on voit partout, des feuilles moldus avec des stylos, et non des parchemins avec des plumes et de l'encre. Son jeune professeur n'est pas un adepte de la magie. Il semble préférer le mode de vie des moldus. C'est vrai que c'est un né-moldu, de ce qu'il a entendu lors de son procès, alors ce doit être normal. Il remarque également, que certaines feuilles sont couvertes de caractères étranges, bien qu'il soit trop loin pour savoir de quoi il s'agit. Il fronce cependant les sourcils en voyant une sphère doré posé sur un meuble, ainsi qu'un serpent dormant sur une chaise. Harry se concentre sur l'étrange sphère qui se nomme Timcanpy si sa mémoire est exacte. Neah semble remarquer le regard insistant de Harry sur Timcanpy, car il prend la parole.

« - Il s'appelle Timcanpy comme je l'ai déjà dit à mes autres classes, la tienne y comprit. Je l'ai créé il y a très longtemps, la sphère se met à voler pour se poser sur l'épaule de son propriétaire, la plupart du temps, il est à l'intérieur de ma veste, c'est pour ça que tu ne le vois jamais.

\- On dirait un Vif d'Or.

\- J'aimais beaucoup le Quidditch quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'étais attrapeur. Le plus jeune de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, de ce qu'on dit. Tu es devenu le second plus jeune cent ans après, de ce que j'ai entendu.

\- Attrapeur ? Vous étiez à Serpentard, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, mon frère aussi. On était jumeau et, fait rare, tout les deux des sorciers nés-moldus. Je te laisse deviner le _plaisir_ que c'était, de se retrouver chez les sangs-purs, on a eu le droit au charmant surnom de « sang-de-bourbe », rit Neah, plus amusé qu'autre chose en repensant à cette époque révolue.

\- Et … Et vous gardez de bons souvenirs, de votre scolarité ?

\- Oh, son air se fait à présent nostalgique alors qu'il s'empare d'une chaise trainant dans les parages pour s'asseoir en face de l'adolescent. Je dirai que … j'ai d'excellents souvenirs de cette époque-là. A ce moment là, j'étais encore jeune et ignorant. Et puis … j'ai appris à user de chacun de mes atouts pour me faire respecter. Comme tout bon Serpentard digne de ce nom, tu me diras.

\- Vos atouts ?

\- J'en avais quelques uns. Savoir jouer de ses charmes est important, même dans la vie active, tu sais. J'ai aussi su utiliser la magie sans baguette dès ma troisième année, alors c'est un avantage. Après, j'avais aussi quelques … capacités, en tant que né-moldu. Par exemple, le fait que je sache jouer du piano, ou au poker. Surtout au poker. Je ne compte même plus le nombre de personne qui ont finit sans vêtement par ma faute ! il sourit sadiquement, procurant un frisson à Harry, puis il soupire. Ah … C'est dommage, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de faire ne serait-ce qu'une seule partie avec Allen. Il était imbattable aux cartes, avec cette histoire de dettes …

\- Allen ? relève Harry, intrigué.

\- C'était mon neveu. Il est mort le siècle dernier, le jour de ses dix-sept ans … En même temps que mon frère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit Harry.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas grave. En un siècle, j'ai largement eu le temps de faire mon deuil. Et puis … je connais depuis toujours les effets de la mort. »

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce.

Aussi discrètement qu'il le peut, Harry observe attentivement son professeur, se faisant la remarque qu'il est vraiment beau. Qui ne le penserait pas ? Il remarque alors, autour de son cou, un pendentif qui semble pouvoir s'ouvrir avec un « S » sculpté avec des pierres émeraudes. Aussi, à son doigt, il remarque la bague que son professeur à retirer tout à l'heure pour le soigné. Elle possède un anneaux semblant être fait d'or avec une pierre noire polie sur laquelle on peut remarquer un dessin qu'il ne peut discerner de là où il est.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il pose son regard sur ces deux objets, il sent sa cicatrice le brûler.

« - J'aime bien votre bague et votre pendentif, dit alors Harry.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne Neah, en rangeant le pendentif dans ses vêtements, puis en regardant la bague à son doigt. Je doute sincèrement que tu dirais la même chose si tu savais ce que sont en fait ces objets.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ce sont ? demande Harry, curieux. »

Pour toute réponse, Neah ôte la bague autour de son doigt et la lance au jeune sorcier qui la rattrape plus ou moins bien. Imédiatement, il sent sa cicatrice lui brûler d'autant plus, il lâche un petit « aïe » surprit.

« - Ça te fait mal, hein ? C'est normal. Ce que tu as entre les doigts n'est nul autre qu'un Horcruxe.

\- Un … Horcruxe ?

\- Oui, les yeux de Neah semble scintiller. Il s'agit d'un objet dans lequel on a placé à l'aide d'obscurs procédés, un morceau de sa propre âme afin d'acquérir une sorte d'immortalité. Le seul inconvéniant à ce procédé c'est, je dirais, le fait que ce procédé détruit l'âme elle-même. Et crois-moi, j'ai des connaissances dans le domaine des âmes. »

On peut à présent voir se refléter de l'horreur, dans le regard du jeune Potter qui redonne imédiatement l'objet remplie de Magie Noire à son propriétaire, ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser Neah.

« - Ah ah, tu as raison d'en avoir peur, Harry. Si cela peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas moi qui ait fabriqué cet Horcruxe. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de sombre procédé pour vivre longtemps. Non, comme j'ai une forte capacité de résistance aux arts sombres, Dumbledore m'a demandé de garder cet objet en attendant qu'il me donne le signal pour le détruire. L'âme dans cette bague n'appartient à nul autre qu'à Voldemort. Son âme est divisée en sept. Il aime bien ce chiffre pour ses capacités magiques. Bon, maintenant il n'y en a plus que six, étant donné que tu en as déjà détruit un.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le journal de Jedusor, tu te souviens ? C'en était un. Ah … ~ Il a dû être furax …

\- … Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela, professeur ?

\- Tu risques d'en avoir besoin, de ces informations, quand tu iras affronter Voldy. La première étape : trouver tous ses Horcruxes puis les détruire. Simple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous semblez vous amuser, professeur … Le monde des sorciers ne vous intéresse donc t-il pas ?

\- Disons simplement … que je ne me sens pas concerné par ce qu'il se passe. Tu sais Harry, j'aime bien admirer les horreurs de la guerre. Et puis il ne me fera jamais rien, Voldy. Oh, pas qu'il ne le veut pas – il en meurt d'envie – mais c'est juste qu'il en est _incapable_. Quand tu auras vécu aussi longtemps que moi, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire, Harry. »

Neah sourit aimablement. Il se tait un instant, plissant les yeux, avant de se lever en s'exclamant :

« - Bon sang, tu as vu l'heure ? Allez, je te ramène à ton dortoir, sinon on va croire que tu fais encore une promenade de santé dans les couloirs ! »

Harry hoche la tête et se laisse raccompagner jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame en silence, ne prenant même pas la peine de se demander comment son professeur peut bien savoir pour ses habituelles promenade nocturne.

« - Revient me voir demain après ta retenue avec cette femme, que je puisse te soigner. »

Harry remercie son professeur pour sa gentillesse ainsi que de son inquiétude avant de le laisser.

Décidément, quel étrange personnage … Et il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello, hello ! Aujourd'hui vient le troisième chapitre de "Professeur Campbell" ! Finalement je le poste aujourd'hui. J'ai grandement été occupé comme je l'ai dit dans le dernier chapitre. Je vais le dire maintenant pour éviter que l'on me pose à nouveau la question : Je poste un nouveau chapitre toute les semaines, les week-end. Cela peut-être le samedi très tôt au dimanche très tard le soir. Si ce n'est pas posté durant le week-end c'est que j'ai soit été trop occupé ou été malade (les virus m'adorent) alors dans ce cas, ce sera le mercredi qui suit.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **louanne56 : _Salut à toi Lou (je peux t'appeler comme ça ?) Merci pour la review ! Je mets une petite touche d'humour dans cette histoire, parce que Neah ne peut_ décemment pas _être comme McGongall, c'est impossible pour moi. Je trouve que la fait que Neah ait des serpents très inspirants en bêtises. Surtout s'ils sont venimeux._**

 **Trance13 : _Wow ! Deux reviews ? C'est donc bien Aloïs. Ah ah, désolé de te décevoir ! J'ai beau adoré à un point inimaginable les Yaoi, j'éprouve encore quelques difficultés à en faire, pour être franche. Enfin, surtout l'évolution de la relation. Tu sais, quand tu dois faire "ça commence par de l'attention, puis de l'amitié, de l'attirance, des envies de contacts, de sentiments et tout et tout ... C'est ça quand on a pas encore goutté à l'amour, ah ah ! Mais je lis beaucoup sur ses relations à long terme pour pouvoir m'améliorer, alors ça viendra un jour, le Yaoi, sur mes écrits ! Nous sommes donc d'accord sur le fait que Harry est un peu saoûlant à la longue, n'est-ce pas ? C'est trop dommage qu'on ne trouve pas trop de Neah x Marian ! *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* Neah x Charlie ? Je pense que ça peut être sympa. Je suis moi-même tombé sur un Sirius x Charlie et vraiment, j'ai adoré ! Une excellente fanfiction que j'étais au début réticente à lire, je l'avoue. Elle s'appelle_ L'Indicible _et je te la conseille fortement ! Oh non, pas de Neah x Femme ! Je vais en faire des cauchemars ! (juste du Homme x Femme je me vois pas écrire sur ça, en fait. C'est trop ... banal. J'aime pas la banalité !)  
_**

 ** _Oui, l'histoire se passe bien dans le cinquième film. En fait, ils parlaient de la Pierre de Résurection en laquelle Hermione ne croit en aucun cas avant que Harry ne lui dise l'avoir eu en main, dans le septième livre. Quant à la cape d'invisibilité, Hermione dit aussi que toutes les capes finissent par s'user. Elle, elle dit que c'est impossible qu'une cape qui fonctionne pour toujours est impossible. Je pensais que la référence au septième livre serait compréhensible ... Mais ce n'est pas le cas, apparemment ... Ah ah ! Tu n'insistes_ pas du tout _concernant le Yaoi, ah ah ! Nan, je vois mal Neah avoir une relation avec quelqu'un. Et Paddy j'arrive pas à me le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que Moony, en fait._**

 **Au programme : **

**Un Neah qui montre un côté encore plus farceur qu'on ne lui connaissait et qui met même en place un petit jeu autour d'Ombrage, une petite démonstration de sa force écrasante. Ainsi qu'un Harry qui apprend à connaître un peu plus son étrange professeur.**

 **Autrement dit : le début de la révolte.**

* * *

 ** _Professeur Campbell_ {Chapitre 3}**

* * *

Un geste ample et gracieux de moulinet, toujours accompagné d'un autre, sans jamais s'arrêter, faisant tournoyer une splendide baguette aux décorations en arabesques magnifiques, entre de fins et longs doigts, aussi beaux que ceux d'un pianniste. Rien de bien étonnant, ces doigts sont ceux de Neah, le Musicien, après tout. Inutile de préciser qu'il s'ennuie. D'ici quelques minutes, son prochain cours commence, alors il s'occupe comme il le peut en attendant. Timcanpy vole quant à lui, autour de lui inlassablement, au point que n'importe qui le suivant du regard en aurait eu le tournis.

Le Quatorzième doit bien l'avouer, sa baguette magique ne lui sert strictement à rien, si ce n'est à la faire tourner dans sa main afin de passer le temps lorsqu'il s'ennuie profondément. Il est devenu un maitre dans l'art et la manière d'utiliser la magie sans baguette, quoi de plus normal quand on dispose d'autant de temps à vivre que lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, finalement, les jeunes adolescents entrent dans la salle de classe, trouvant ainsi leur jeune professeur en train de s'amuser avec sa baguette dont c'est la première fois qu'il la voit. Elle a une apparence assez hors norme, avec ce qui semble être des arabesques, des symboles gravés et aussi des sortes de rond qui la décorent, entourant la baguette. Oui, assez original, comme leur professeur. Professeur qui se dépêche de ranger l'objet à une sangle attaché à sa cuisse et qui commence à ramasser le travail demandé sur les Reliques de la Mort, les parcourant du regard.

Sur les parchemins, on voit beaucoup revenir les mêmes idées. Inutile de dire qu'un élève était tellement inspiré qu'il a fait les devoirs des autres … Un élève, curieux, lui demande alors si ces objets dans le conte existe réellement. Sinon, pourquoi leur aurait-on demandé de faire un compte rendu de ce conte enfantin que tout enfant de sorcier a déjà entendu ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie ?

« - Les Reliques de la Mort existent, c'est un fait, répond Neah. Partez toujours du principe que tout existe. Avec la magie, on ne sait jamais … Pour ma part, aucun objet ne me fait envie. Car ce ne sont … que des objets, après tout. Imaginez que l'on mette face à vous : le plus puissant des pouvoirs ; le pouvoir de vous cachez indéfiniment ; et celui de jouer avec la vie et la mort. Aucun de ces pouvoirs n'est apte à être utilisé, mais les humains sont ainsi fait. Ils sont égoïstes et sont prêts à toutes les horreurs du monde sous couvert que c'est « pour le plus grand bien », Neah crache cette dernière phrase, avec un certain mépris et dégoût qu'aucun jeune sorcier ne relève pas. »

Pendant un instant, leur professeur est un peu effrayant, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une toute autre personne. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il va poser sur son bureau les rouleaux de parchemin. C'est étonnant tout ce qu'i dire sur un simple conte pour enfant. Hermione, toujours attentive à tout ce qui l'entoure, remarque que le professeur Campbell est légèrement crispé, l'un de ses poings fermé et serré avec force, à tel point qu'un filet de sang s'en échappe. Quelque chose doit peut être le préoccupé, qui sait …

Une fois cela fait, Neah dit à ses élèves de le suivre car ils vont, comme prévu, sur le terrain de Quidditch pour leur premier cours au combat.

Sous sa demande, les jeunes sorciers vont au vestiaire retirer leur robe. Heureusement que dans l'uniforme de Poudlard, il y a une chemise, un gilet et un pantalon.

« - Pour la semaine prochaine, prévoyez des vêtements pratiques pour les activités sportives. C'est nettement plus efficaces. Aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez quasiment rien à faire, car je vais simplement évalué vos capacités un par un afin de vous partager en trois groupes distincts. Simple, n'est ce pas ? Vous passerez par ordre alphabétique et vous vous battrez du mieux que vous le pourrez, contre moi. Je ne vous révèle pas, bien entendu, mes critères d'évaluation, ajoute t-il en voyant Hermione commencer à lever sa main. Ce serait bien trop facile autrement. Je préfère nettement le naturel. »

Durant son évalutation qui prend tout son cours, Neah peut voir de nombreuses techniques, toutes plus amusantes les unes que les autres. Les sorciers ne sont pas habitués à se battre avec leur corps. Ils pensent tous qu'il suffit de posséder une grande puissance magique pour être le meilleur. Les meilleurs, pour son plus grands amusement, sont ceux qui ont des origines moldus. Evidemment. Ses élèves ont aussi tout le loisir de constater que Neah est imbattable, quand il s'agit de se battre sans aucune magie. Le plus court des combats à duré à peine quelques secondes et le plus long, presque trois minutes. C'est à se demander comment leur professeur peut bien faire pour faire sa petite répartition. Mais il la fait. Il note tout sur un carnet avec un stylo et à la main ! Quand il s'attèle à se battre, il confie ses affaires à Timcanpy afin d'avoir les deux mains libres.

« - Hermione Granger, appelle Neah. »

La jeune fille s'approche. Quand son professeur lui dit qu'elle peut commencer, avec une certaine exaspération – allez savoir pourquoi – Hermione s'élance vers Neah et tente de le faire trébucher, en vain. A son tour, Neah essaie une attaque que Hermione esquive plus ou moins bien. Le Noah a le regard qui s'illumine à cela. Dommage pour Hermione, car il l'a met à terre la seconde d'après. Il n'a jamais dit que c'était une attaque à tour de rôle.

« - Plutôt pas mal, commente Neah.

\- Je n'ai tenu que quelques secondes, répond Hermione, un peu déçue.

\- Oh, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Rien ne peut battre l'expérience du combat réel. »

Combat réel ? Leur si jeune professeur a fait la guerre ou quoi ?

Les Gryffondors ne manquent pas de ricaner lorsque Draco Malefoy, lui qui est si fier, finit douloureusement à terre, sur le dos, gémissant. Dès le premier coup – qu'il a lui même amorcé – il est tombé.

« - Vous avez été trop optimiste, Mr Malefoy, déclare Neah en l'aidant à se relever. Vous avez pensé pouvoir m'avoir en un coup, alors vous n'avez pas anticipé le fait que votre attaque se retournerait contre vous. Il faut toujours partir du principe qu'un combat n'est jamais gagné … avant la mort de l'adversaire, ajoute t-il dans un sourire. Et pour être honnête, même quand mon adversaire est mort, je me méfie toujours.

\- C'est stupide, répond Malefoy.

\- C'est ingénieux, plutôt. Vous êtes un sorcier, oui ou non ? La magie permet de faire bouger un cadavre, de lui donner une conscience et même de ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts. Et même si c'est de la Magie Noire et que personne ou presque ne s'en sert, on ne sait jamais. La destruction à l'état pur, il n'y a que ça de vrai. »

Harry, lui, en surprend plus d'un quand vient son tour. Alors que Neah est en train de noter les résultats de celui qui vient de passer, le jeune Potter s'élance vers son professeur et tente de lui mettre un coup. C'est dommage, il ne parvient pas à le surprendre, l'autre la parre de son bras, une lueur de malice et de fierté brillant dans son regard. Leur combat dure une minute, ce qui est déjà beaucoup. Le Survivant finit plaquer au sol par le Noah qui maintient son bras douloureusement dans le creux de son dos.

« - Bien, bien, commente le plus âgé. Je ne pensais pas que tu me ferais un tel coup bas, Harry.

\- Je ne vous ais pas surprit …

\- Oh, si. Tu m'as agréablement surprit. Bah, j'aurai dû m'y attendre, connaissant James et compagnie. Et comme je le disais tout à l'heure : l'expérience du combat réel, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! »

Le Quatorzième relâche le Survivant, l'aidant à se relever. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, sonne la fin du cours. Et les élèves des quatre Maisons s'en vont se changer au vestiaire. Oui, Neah fait cours en même temps aux quatre Maisons de Poudlard. Cela l'arrange. Il n'a, par conséquent, que sept cours de deux heures dans la semaine, à la place du double. Il jette un coup d'oeil à ses notes et déclare pour Timcanpy poster à côté de lui :

« - Il y a de bons éléments dans cette génération, Tim, dit-il. Et il y en a qui ont un énorme potentiel. Les classer par potentiel … Ce ne doit pas être quelque chose à quoi ils s'attendent, ces enfants. Avec la guerre qui approche, il faut former la nouvelle génération, leur apprendre à se battre. Un monde sans les horreurs de la guerre ne peut-il donc jamais existé … ? soupire t-il, levant son regard vers le ciel. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir tenir encore longtemps, Mana, Allen … »

* * *

Le mois de septembre passe rapidement, et la plupart des élèves semblent déjà détester Dolores Ombrage, la « deuxième » professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, entre temps devenu la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Le mois d'octobre suit, avec la formation de l'Armée de Dumbledore dans le plus grand secret. Neah ne fait que s'amuser à voir comment s'organise ce petit groupe de révolutionnaire sans que personne, ou presque, ne s'en aperçoive.

« - Dolores Ombrage risque une mauvaise surprise, le jour où elle va apprendre pour ces jeunes révolutionnaires, déclare Neah, assit dans le bureau de Dumbledore, en train de boire du thé.

\- Effectivement, répond Dumbledore, le regard pétillant.

\- … Tu t'en fiches, constate Neah sans surprise. Je tiens à te rappeler, Albus, qu'ils se sont baptisés l' « Armée de Dumbledore ». Si le Ministère l'apprend, tu risques de gros ennuis.

\- Hé bien, je suppose que ce sera un mal pour un bien. J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Ombrage n'avait pas encore évalué votre cours, Neah.

\- Et ça t'étonnes ? Le Ministère est amusant. Ils ont décidé que tous ce qui me concernait, on n'y touchait pas. Si je déclarais officiellement prendre le jeune Harry sous ma tutelle, on lui ficherait la paix sans le moindre doute !

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé il y a peu. Tant que Harry considère la maison des Dursley comme son chez lui, il sera protégé de Voldemort grâce au sacrifice de sa mère.

\- Il le serait encore bien plus avec moi. Je suis immortel, à la grande nouvelle. Et même toi ignore où je vis réellement. Un exploit dont je ne suis pas peu fier, en soit.

\- N'oublie pas que Lord Voldemort nous observe à travers les yeux de Harry. Du moins … quand il s'apercevra de cette connexion, il le fera. Tu te mettrais toi-même en péril.

\- Comme si ! Je peux lui apprendre l'Occlumentie, et même la Ligilimencie, si ce n'est que ça. Tu pourrais tout de même arrêter de l'éviter, ça le vexe. Il n'a pas la grippe aviaire, non plus …

\- La grippe aviaire ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

\- Un virus moldu qui peut être dangereux pour le contaminé.

\- Je vois. Est-ce moi où vous vous êtes attaché à ce garçon ? C'est rare, pour vous.

\- Il me rappelle James, qui lui même me rappelait quelqu'un. Sirius et Remus aussi, me rappelle tous deux des personnes.

\- Ils vous servent de subsitutions.

\- Et alors ? grogne Neah. Je te l'ai déjà dit Albus : je détestes ces faibles humains corrompus qui pullulent sur Terre. Je suis bien moins cruel avec les personnes qui me rappelent des proches, c'est le principal. Si Harry me rappelle quelqu'un, c'est tant mieux pour lui, il ressortira plus ou moins indemne de Poudlard cette année et tout le monde est content.

\- Je vous rappelle donc quelqu'un, je suppose ? demande pensivement Dumbledore. »

Neah s'avance vers le vieil homme assit à son bureau, cognant ses mains à plat sur la table et déclare dangereusement, ses yeux dorés brillant d'un très mauvais éclat :

« - Oh oui, tu me rappelles quelqu'un, Albus. La personne que je déteste le plus après les humains, celle qui a, et qui gache encore à ce jour ma vie. Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier. Dès que je te vois, j'ai une folle envie de te tuer dans les pires douleurs qui soient, et le plus lentement, afin de t'offrir un agonie digne de ce nom. Et tu sais comment je fais pour me contenir, Albus ? Neah ricane, son expression devenant d'autant plus effrayante. Je me souviens que cette personne, elle vit à chaque seconde qui passe, dans mon propre corps où elle évolue paisiblement, attendant patiemment que je ne craque et la libère pour qu'elle sème à nouveau le chaos et la discorde sur ces terres. Amusant, hein ? Moi ça me tord de rire quand j'y songe. »

Neah affronte un long moment du regard son interlocuteur avant de s'éloigner, reprenant son calme. Il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Vient alors le mois de novembre où tout commence à s'agiter à Poudlard.

Et cela commence par l'étrange sympathie entre les jumeaux Weasley et le professeur Campbell. Leur « rencontre », car Neah les a déjà eu de nombreuses fois en cours, s'est faite de façon simple.

Timcanpy volant à ses côtés, Neah avance à travers les couloirs. Il est resté toute la soirée avec Dumbledore dans son bureau et n'a pas vu le temps passé. A présent, il fait nuit noire, à l'extérieur. L'obscurité ne le dérange, et ne l'a jamais dérangé, alors il n'a même pas prit la peine de sortir sa baguette pour faire un petit Lumos. En fait, il aime bien l'obscurité, celle dont tout le monde s'effraie. Il voit comme en plein jour dans le noir, un talent que tout les Noahs possèdent, méconnu des membres extérieurs au clan. Souvent très pratique, pour des infiltrations en tout genre. Ce qui est amusant dans cette histoire, est le fait qu'à cause de ses yeux dorés, ceux-ci brillent dans le noir et fait peur aux étudiants qui se promènent discrètement dans les couloirs après le couvre feu.

Grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée, Neah peut entendre tout bruit suspect de loin, surtout lorsque c'est entièrement silencieux comme il en est de cas la nuit à Poudlard. Et il entend, là, très clairement, des bruits de pas qu'il reconnaît comme appartenant aux jumeaux Weasley, les « Maraudeurs nouvelle génération », peut-on dire. Intrigué par ce qu'ils peuvent bien mijoter à une heure aussi tardive, le jeune professeur prend leur direction, mais de façon à les croiser dans le sens inverse.

« - Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ?

\- Fred ne se sentait pas très bien …

\- … alors George à décidé de m'accompagner à l'infirmerie …

\- … mais elle était fermée. »

Neah se pince l'arrête du nez devant cette excuse complètement bidon. Grâce à la partie de pouvoir que Wisely lui a légué, il parvient à lire dans leurs pensées. Ces deux idiots préparaient un coup tordu contre Dolores Ombrage. Un sourire se trace lentement sur ses lèvres.

« - Si vous voulez faire une bonne blague à Dolores, volez lui donc sa baguette et cachez-là dans un endroit improbable, ou même les clefs de son bureau. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien mettre sa salle sens dessus dessous, déclare avec amusement le Noah, faisant s'illuminer les yeux des deux farceurs. Les Maraudeurs avaient plus d'imagination … soupire t-il faussement. »

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le Trio d'Or entre dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils ont la surprise de voir leur professeur de combat installé à côté des jumeaux, avec un sourire qui ne dit rien de bon sur les lèvres. Curieux de cette étrange scène, ils s'approchent et s'installent en face d'eux pour constater que Neah … est littéralement en train de donner des idées de mauvaises blagues à faire à sa propre collègue.

« - … bloque-jambe est un classique, mais il fonctionne toujours autant qu'au premier jour, je puis vous l'assurer ! s'exclame Neah. Si vous voulez qu'il ne soit pas simple à contrer, il vous suffit juste d'utiliser les runes, où même les arts de la magie ancienne. Plus personne ne connait cette dernière, hormis quelques exceptions rares, cependant.

\- C'est une super idée !

\- Comment on n'y a pas pensé avant ?

\- Les idées les plus simples, sont souvent les meilleurs, vous savez, dit le professeur.. Il suffit juste … de complexer un peu les détails.

\- Quelles runes …

\- … ou magie ancienne …

\- … devons nous utiliser …

\- … professeur ?

\- Mmh … Neah prend une expression pensive, avant de sourire d'autant plus. Il extirpe une feuille de papier de sa veste ainsi qu'un stylo pour y dessiner une rune. Cette rune, il la désigne du bout de son stylo, permet de donner une durée limité à un sort, et celui-ci ne s'arrêtera pas avant le temps impartie. Sinon, en matière d'art de la magie ancienne … il faudrait que vous y soyez initié par un disciple pour l'utiliser, mais son efficacité n'est plus à prouver. Quoique quand j'ai initié Marian à cet art, il a su imédiatement utilisé cette magie, il lui fallait juste retenir les formules, et il était sorcier … il prend à nouveau une expression pensive. Bon, je vous donne la formule, vous n'aurez qu'à l'essayer. Déjà, il faut ... »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se lancent des regards sceptiques. Leur professeur est vraiment en train d'encourager ses élèves à faire de sales tours ? Mais si c'est sur Ombrage, ce n'est peut être pas si étonnant. Le Survivant tourne son regard vers la table des professeurs et remarque que Dumbledore est en train de regarder leur groupe avec son habituel regard pétillant.

« - Tiens, si ce ne sont pas Harry, Ron et Hermione, salue gaiement Neah.

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ? se renseigne Hermione.

\- Hé bien figure toi ma chère Hermione, que ces jeunes gens ici présents, il désigne les jumeaux, sont avides de connaissances. Je ne puis refuser de leur donner plus de savoir qu'ils n'en ont déjà.

\- Vous voulez surtout profitez d'eux pour faire de mauvais tour à Ombrage, murmure Harry.

\- Oh, mais il n'y aura pas qu'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas, rassure Neah.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'intéresse Ron.

\- Vous en saurez plus tout à l'heure ! répond mystérieusement le Noah. Je vous ai tout à l'heure, après tout. »

Neah sourit, et s'en va sur ces paroles mystérieuses, sans plus d'explications.

* * *

« - Tout le monde est ici, et en tenue ? Parfait. Bien, alors avant que nous ne commençions ce cours, j'ai quelque chose à vous proposez. Ce _quelque chose_ va permettre de faire gagner encore plus de point à vos Maisons respectives facilement. Est-ce que cela vous intéresse ?

\- Oui ! répondent en cœur les élèves, intéressé.

\- Il s'agit d'un jeu, dont la règle est des plus simple : vous devez tout simplement jouer de mauvais tours à Ombrage, des mumures se font entendre. Et non, ce n'est pas une blague. Je vais vous expliquer comment va fonctionner le système de points. »

Neah fait apparaître d'une geste souple de la main, un tableau et une craie qui écrit tou ce qu'il dicte.

« - D'abord, vous aurez des points pour les techniques que vous allez utiliser. Voici les différentes techniques : les objets ; les potions ; la magie ; les runes et la magie ancienne. Plus ce sera complexe et plus vous aurez de point. Inutile de préciser que s'il y a des blessés – sauf Ombrage bien entendu – ce sera des points en moins. Il y a une autre partie de points pour la réaction de Ombrage. Et il y a trois catégories dans ce cas-là : elle s'en fiche, elle s'énerve ou elle est furax. Et enfin, est prit en compte le fait que vous vous soyez fait prendre. Ne pas vous faire prendre rapporte énormément de point. Mais si vous vous faites prendre, il y a une échelle de points en fonction de la dureté de la punition. Et inutile de tricher ou de me signaler une blague, je le saurais déjà. Si vous avez besoin d'aide sur la mise en place, vous pouvez venir me voir. Y a-t-il des questions ? Oui, Hermione ?

\- Est-ce que nous sommes obligés de participer ?

\- Absolument pas. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Quoiqu'il arrive, vous êtes gagnant si vous participer. Oui, Théodore ?

\- Faites-vous cela parce que vous détestez le professeur Ombrage ? demande Théodore Nott.

\- C'est ça, tu as tout compris. C'est tout ? Très bien. Je vous souhaite bien du courage et surtout de bien vous amusez. »

En à peine une semaine, le compteur des points à déjà bien augmenté et Ombrage a été dans tous ses états. Entre le sortilège renforcé du bloque-jambe, son teint qui a prit toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, et ses effets personnels portés disparus pour des durées inderteminés, il y a de quoi faire !

« - Que faites-vous avec cette bombe de peinture, Mr Milford ? demande sévèrement le professeur Chourave.

\- Ah, euh … C'est que … »

Chourave s'approche de l'élève et dit très doucement, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne l'entende :

« - Le professeur Ombrage sera ici dans quelques minutes.

\- Merci professeur ! sourit l'élève. »

Au moins, ce petit jeu met tout le monde d'accord. Même les professeurs ne disent strictement rien, aidant même discrètement les élèves, parfois.

« - Ce jeu est une très mauvaise idée, Neah, déclare le professeur McGonagall un jour, à table.

\- Vraiment ? Moi je trouve ça fascinant. Savez-vous comment j'ai appelé ce jeu, Minerva ? « Ombrage dans tous ses états ». Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute ma longue vie ! Et inutile de me le cacher : je sais très bien que vous faites exprès, vous aussi, d'ignorer les élèves que vous prenez sur le fait. Gryffondor est énormément remonté, grâce au jumeaux Weasley. Qui l'eut cru ? pouffe le Noah. »

Neah marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en direction de son bureau, lorsqu'il entend une voix l'appelez :

« - Professeur Campbell !

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? demande Neah en se retournant.

\- Vous connaissez une rune qui pourrait maintenir en l'air un objet ?

\- Mmh, oui. Regardez, je vais vous montrer, il sort un calepin de sa veste et commence ses explications ».

Mais le « calme » ambiant ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais présage. Harry Potter fut renvoyé de l'équipe de Quidditch par Dolores Ombrage car il s'est énervé après Draco Malefoy qui a incité ses camarades, durant tout le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, à chanter une chanson défavorisante envers le gardien adverse, Ron Weasley.

Le soir même, le Survivant se retrouve dans le bureau de son professeur de Combat, avec un thé devant lui.

« - _Interdit de Quidditch à vie_ … rumine Harry. Elle ne peut que décidé de quand nous sommes à Poudlard ! Je la déteste.

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupire Neah en buvant son propre thé. Tu n'auras qu'une année à la supporter, de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, professeur ?

\- Hé bien … A cause d'une malédiction, les professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ne peuvent rester qu'une seule année à ce poste. Tu as dû le remarquer. Quirrel ; Lockart ; Moony ; Faux-Maugrey … C'est aussi mon cas. Pour ma part, cela m'est égal. Je suis seulement ici pour passer un peu le temps et parce qu'Albus me l'a demandé.

\- Vous connaissez le professeur Dumbledore depuis longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus de soixante ans. Je l'ai rencontré durant l'affaire Grindelwald.

\- C'est vrai que vous avez plus de cent ans, marmonne Harry.

\- Je suis plus proche de cent cinquante ans que de cent ans, tu sais.

\- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir vivre aussi longtemps en restant toujous jeune, dit doucement le Survivant.

\- Tu trouves ? répond amèrement le Noah. Dans mon cas, c'est plus une malédiction … son interlocuteur lui lance un regard étonné. Quoi que je fasse, je continue de vivre. Je suis devenu immortel en échange d'un très lourd fardeau qui ne cesse de me consumer. J'ai pu voir les hommes se déchirer dans les guerres ainsi que toutes les horreurs dont ils sont capables pour défendre leurs idéaux. Il y a des personnes qui peuvent elle-même se transformer en monstre pour changer les choses … C'est terrifiant, tu ne trouves pas, Harry ? »

Ce dernier voit les yeux de son professeur s'emplir de tristesse.

Neah ne peut s'empêcher de repenser à toutes ces personnes qui ont périt durant la Guerre Sainte. Son frère Mana qui s'est fait engloutir par une Mémoire vieille de sept millénaires. Et son neveu Allen transporté dans une guerre à laquelle il ne comprenait rien mais de laquelle il a tant souffert …

« - Je suis désolé, s'excuse Harry, sans savoir pourquoi il le fait.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais même pas encore né, à cette époque. Tes parents et grands-parents non plus, d'ailleurs. Tu me rappelle énormément quelqu'un, Harry, tout comme James me rappelait cette même personne.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonne le Survivant. Je peux vous demander de qui il s'agit ?

\- Mon neveu. Il s'appelait Allen. Tu te souviens, je t'en avais parlé, au début de l'année.

\- Celui qui était imbattable aux cartes ? Neah hoche la tête. Comment il était ?

\- Oh, tu sais, je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps et il a passé le plus clair de son temps à me haïr. Après, il était trop tard, pour rattraper le temps perdu … il ferme les yeux un instant, puis les rouvre en disant d'une voix nostalgique : Allen était quelqu'un de doux et de gentil, toujours souriant et prêt à tout pour ses convictions ainsi que ses amis. Même après avoir vu la mort en face, il n'a cessé d'aller de l'avant en l'honneur de mon frère. Mais il ne fallait pas se fier de ses airs d'ange, certainement pas ! Au poker, c'était un tricheur effroyable et sans pitié. Et rien que de parler des dettes de son maitre, il pouvait devenir un vrai petit diable. Malgré tout … c'était un enfant triste. Ses parents biologiques l'ont rejetté à sa naissance, la personne qui l'a recueillit est morte en le maudissant quand il avait à peine dix ans. Il a passé cinq années de sa vie auprès d'un maitre qui le prenait pour son esclave et à l'âge de quinze ans, il s'est fait entrainé dans une guerre à laquelle il n'y comprenait pas pour y mourir le jour de ses dix-sept ans. C'est surtout à ce niveau, que tu me rappelles Allen, Harry. Vos deux vies n'ont pas été facile. Mais tu as toi aussi le cœur sur la main …

\- Vous aimiez beaucoup votre neveu, constate le jeune Potter. »

Neah ouvre un tiroir de son bureau, pour en sortir une photographie moldue jaunie par le temps. Dessus, on y voit plusieurs personnes portant toutes le même uniforme aux couleurs sombres. Il y a une croix qui décore l'endroit où se trouve le cœur.

Au total, il y a quatre adolescents.

Le premier, le plus à gauche, se tient éloignés du groupe et il semble légèrement agacé. Il possède de longs cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent jusque dans le dos, attachés en queue haute. Il tient sur son épaule, un beau sabre japonais. Son uniforme est long, lui arrivant jusqu'au pied.

Le deuxième est également à gauche, bien que plus vers le centre, auprès des deux autres personnes. Il sourit joyeusement. Un bandana est dans ses cheveux, retenant ses mèches en arrière. Sur son œil droit, un cache-œil. Son uniforme est plutôt court. Dans une de ses main, on voit un beau marteau – allez savoir pourquoi.

La troisième personne est une jeune femme et elle se tient plutôt vers la droite. Ses cheveux lui arrive au niveau des épaules, et elle semble heureuse. Elle porte la veste d'uniforme, mais son bas est une jupe trsè courte. Elle possède de grandes bottes qui lui arrive un peu plus au dessus des genoux.

Et enfin, au milieu, un autre adolescent. Celui-ci attire vraiment le regard. Il possède des cheveux blancs – c'est certain – et c'est plutôt étrange. Sur son côté gauche du visage, un tatouage stylisé partant de son arcade sourcilière dans une étoile renversé. La marque franchit son œil pour descendre dans une figure magnifique jusqu'à sa joue. Son visage exprime à la fois de la douceur, ainsi qu'une sorte de résignation. Il possède un seul bras, mais étrangement, sa manche vide laisse à penser que d'habitude, il a un deuxième bras. Il tient dans sa main, une lourde épée plutôt élégante.

Aussi, tout à droite, à l'écart, il y a une autre personne que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Il s'agit d'un adulte aux longs cheveux tressés, portant des vêtements tout ce qu'il ya de plus normaux pour le siècle passé. Que fait-il ici ?

Harry admire la photographie quelques instants. Ces quatre personnages semblent tout droit sortit d'un autre monde ! Puis, il retourne la photo pour voir des écritures, légèrement maladroite et avec quelques fautes d'orthographe, montrant que la personne n'a certainement pas été instruite dans une école. Normal, pour le siècle dernier. Seuls les nobles pouvaient accéder à l'enseignement.

 _15 novembre 1885, Angleterre._  
 _Total mort : 13 (dont 5 Traqueur)_  
 _Total Akuma : 13 N2 et 7 N3_  
 _Exorciste présent (gauche à droite) : Kanda Yuu, Lavi, Allen Walker et Lenalee Lee._  
 _Autre : presence de Howard Link, inspecteur en charge de la survaillence d Allen Walker._

Neah récupère la photographie.

« - Ce cliché a été prit par Tim, un an avant la mort d'Allen. C'était durant une mission. Allen avait insisté pour prendre une photo en souvenirs car c'était l'une des rares fois où ils étaient tous ensemble.

\- Ils sont heureux, dit Harry.

\- Non, c'était une façade. Cet homme, il désigne l'adulte tout à droite, Link, était chargé de surveiller 24h/24 Allen qui était suspectée d'hérésie par ma faute. Kanda surveillait du coin de l'oeil Allen, prêt à lui trancher la gorge au moindre geste suspect. Et tu vois Lenalee ? Elle est légèrement crispée. Non, leur joie n'est qu'une façade. Au final, il n'y a que Lavi, qui semble être le plus honnête. Ou peut-être ne l'était-il pas … ? Ce garçon a porté tellement de masque qu'il était confus sur sa propre identité. »

Neah range à sa place la photographie.

« - Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire ceci : Rubeus Hagrid est rentré à Poudlard. Il doit être dans sa cabane, dans le parc de Poudlard. Je crois que Ron et Hermione sont allés le voir dès qu'ils l'ont apprit.

\- Ah, d'accord.

\- Mais il est un peu tard, alors tu ferais mieux de retourner à ton dortoir. Je vais t'y accompagner, d'accord ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le professeur Campbell ramène son élève jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, le saluant avant de repartir.

Aujourd'hui, Harry, vient d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son mystérieux professeur. Et en toute honnêté, il ne sait pas s'il doit répéter ce qu'on lui a dit à ses amis.

Et d'abord … c'est quoi cette histoire d'Akumas et d'Exorcistes qu'il a vu derrière la photographie ?!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bien le bonsoir, oiseaux de nuit ! Je sais, je poste un peu tard ce nouveau chapitre (il est 21h38 au moment où j'écris ces lignes) mais j'ai été grandement occupé à lire des fanfictions durant tout l'après-midi et il a fallu que je corrige quelques petites choses par-ci par-là dans ce chapitre.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **louanne56 : _Je déteste tellement Ombrage, alors avec le caractère que j'ai donné à Neah, il était primordial qu'il lui fasse un coup pareil. Il a de jeunes étudiants à qui faire porter le chapeau, autant en profiter ? Je ne te cache pas qu'il ne manque pas d'en faire lui-même quelques unes. Avec toutes les autres des élèves, ça passe crème ! ~_**

 **Trancy13 : _Mais c'est normal, je réponds à toutes les reviews qui sont laissés sur cette histoire, qu'importe la longueur que cela prend ! En fait, ce n'est pas que je n'y arrive pas, à proprement parler. C'est juste les narrations sur le longs termes. Que ce soit les amitiés, la chronologie d'une vie ... Je déteste, dans la vie réelle, m'attarder. J'ai plutôt tendance à aller droit au but. Tu comprends ? Actuellement, je m'exerce à ça avec une histoire sur Owari no Seraph (tu connais ?) que je commencerai très probablement à publier quand j'en aurai finis avec Professeur Campbell Français/Anglais._**

 **Au programme :**

 **Neah vient se plaindre auprès de Severus auquel il tente légèrement de gâcher la réputation, un thé de minuit coupé par l'arrivé de certaines personnes. N'oublions pas les vacances de Noël sur fond morbide. Aussi, on en apprend un tout petit plus sur le semblant d'amitié qui lient Remus et Sirius à Neah. Ah ! Et apparition de personnages Ô combien détesté par certains.**

 **Autrement dit : Des vacances bien mouvementées en perspective !**

* * *

Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 4}

* * *

Parfois, Neah se demande si c'est juste lui qui est un peu trop censé ou bien si ce sont les autres qui sont un peu trop stupide. Ce n'est pas qu'il a quelque chose contre les Sombrals, au contraire, il les adores, mais lui-même n'irait pas en « montrer » a de jeunes sorciers qui ne sont qu'en cinquième année. Il possède un minimum de jugeote ! Mais non, un certain professeur de Soins aux Créatures pense qu'il s'agit là de la meilleur idée qui soit. En tout honnêteté, Neah ne prend même pas la peine, durant le repas, d'écouter Hagrid, le demi-géant, se plaindre du fait qu'Ombrage n'ait pas été ce qu'on peut appeler « aimable » avec lui … Hybride et complètement stupide, double combot pour Mrs la Grande Inquisitrice. Non, là, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui maintenant il est trop tard.

« - Je sens que je ne vais pas le supporter très longtemps, ce type, grince Neah, une veine battant sur sa tempe.

\- « Ce type » ? relève Rogue, un sourcil haussé, tout en corrigeant les devoirs qu'il a ramassé le jour même. Et arrêtez de venir dans mon bureau alors que vous n'y êtes pas le bienvenu.

\- Hagrid ! Qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ? Il me tape sur le système, s'agace Neah en ignorant la remarque. Sous prétexte qu'Albus m'ait confié en quoi consistait sa mission, il croit qu'il peut venir pleurnicher auprès de moi. Ah, je te jure … Ces simples d'esprits ont toujours eu le don de me taper sur le système !

\- Ce doit être la première fois que je vous vois vous énerver, surtout pour si peu, remarque Rogue. Cependant je vous comprend de ce côté-ci. Maintenant, partez de mon bureau.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour tes corrections ? Il me semble que tu ais plusieurs classes à faire, non ?

\- … Tu n'as qu'à venir t'occuper de la pile là-bas, il désigne une pile de rouleau de parchemins dans un coin. »

Neah s'y dirige gaiement, en sautillant et sifflotant. Il sort un crayon rouge de sa veste puis commence les corrections, notant distraitement qu'il s'agit de la classe dans laquelle se trouve le fameux Trio d'Or. Hé bien, pour une fois, ces Gryffondors n'auront pas le droit à des remarques cinglantes, mais plutôt à des encouragements et des notes descentes. Cela va leur faire bizarre !

* * *

Effectivement, quelques jours plus tard, quand Rogue rend les devoirs, Harry remarque avec grand étonnement qu'il n'a pas eu un « Piètre », mais bel et bien un « Acceptable », et que les remarques sont plutôt glorifiantes. Et dans un coin du parchemin … il y a un petit dessin – un pouce levé dessiné avec talent. Ça, ce n'est pas du Rogue. Et l'écriture n'est pas du tout en patte de mouche, mais en de belles arabesques, légèrement penchée, rappelant le style ancien … En se concentrant, il parvient à se souvenir que ce n'est nul autre que l'écriture du professeur Campbell qu'il a déjà très vaguement vue, plusieurs fois lorsqu'il va dans son bureau et une fois sur ce résumé qu'il a fait, au début de l'année.

* * *

Décembre arrive en apportant avec lui encore plus de neige et une avalanche de devoirs pour les cinquième année. Les obligations qui incombent certains élèves dans leur rôle de préfets deviennent également de plus en plus écrasantes à mesure que Noël approche. On fait appel à eux pour superviser la décoration du château, surveiller les première et les deuxième années qui doivent passer leurs temps libre à l'intérieur du château au lieu de l'extérieur à cause du froid et patrouiller dans les couloirs en alternance avec Rusard, le concierge, qui pressent que l'esprit de Noël peut bien se traduire par une multiplication de duels magiques.

* * *

Un soir, alors que Neah est une nouvelle fois en train de boire du thé en compagnie de Dumbledore, parlant du retour prochain de Voldemort – pour le moment resté silencieux – quelqu'un frappa trois fois à la porte du bureau. Grâce à sa bonne ouïe, le Noah sait déjà depuis un moment que des personnes viennent ici et qu'il s'agit nul autre du professeur McGonagall, Harry et Ron.

 _Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là ont encore fait ?_ se demande t-il pensivement.

« - Oh, c'est vous professeur McGonagall … et … _ah_. »

A cela, le Quatorzième ne peut réprimer un ricanement. La réaction du directeur en voyant Harry est tout bonnement _suculente_! Mmh … Son instinct lui dit qu'il vient de se passer quelque chose de très grave. Pas au point qu'il s'en inquiète, mais tout de même. Ron s'étonne de la présence du professeur de combat en ces lieux. Harry, lui, non. Ce même professeur lui a déjà dit qu'il aimait bien prendre le thé à n'importe quelle heure de la journée avec sa vieille connaissance. Même quand il fait nuit noire dehors.

Apparement, il est question d'un rêve. Ou d'un cauchemar … Tout dépend en fait du point de vue.

« - Mais ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire … dit Harry. C'était réel … J'ai vu ce qui arrivait … Le père de Ron, Mr Weasley, a été attaqué par un serpent géant. »

L'écho de ses paroles semble résonner dans la pièce après qu'il les ait prononcées et elles paraissent soudain un peu ridicules, comiques même. Il y a un silence durant lequel Dumbledore se laisse aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil en contemplant le plafond d'un air méditatif. Ron, pâle et choqué, observe tour à tour Harry, Dumbledore et le professeur Campbell.

« - Comment avez-vous vu cela ? demande Dumbledore à voix basse, fixant Neah, comme pour avoir son avis, celui-ci restant de marbre.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond Harry avec une certaine colère. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Dans ma tête j'imagine …

\- Vous m'avez mal compris, déclare Dumbledore d'un tout toujours aussi calme. Je voulais dire … Vous souvenez vous de … heu … l'endroit où vous vous trouviez lorsque l'attaque s'est produite ? Etiez-vous à côté de la victime, ou observiez-vous la scène du dessus ? »

La question est tellement étrange que Harry regarde Dumbledore bouche bée. C'est comme s'il le savait déjà …

« - J'étais le serpent, répond finalement le Survivant. J'ai tout vu par le serpent. »

Pendant un certain temps, personne ne prononce plus un mot, puis Dumbledore, le regard à présent tourné vers Ron, qui était toujours aussi pâle, demande d'une tout autre voix, plus tranchante :

« - Arthur est gravement blessé ?

\- Oui, insiste Harry. »

Alors, Dumbledore demande de l'aide au nombreux portrait installé dans son bureau.

Pendant que le professeur et les deux élèves s'installent, Neah jette un regard à Harry. Il sent quelque chose de spécial émanant de lui. L'âme de Voldemort en lui. C'est ça, qui lui a permit cette vision. Et ce serpent … Ce devait être Nagini, le serpent du Mage Noir. Comme Harry et lui sont tous deux des Horcruxes, ce n'est pas si étonnant, finalement, qu'il ait ce genre de vision.

* * *

Le lendemain, on ne vit pas le jeune Harry Potter dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Neah a décidé que pour les vacances, il quitterait Poudlard. Du début des vacances, jusqu'au vingt-six, il s'enferme dans son Arche. Les Noahs ne fêtent pas Noël, parce que c'est surtout pour honorer Jesus-Christ. Le clan déteste ce Dieu corrompu, pourquoi il ferait honneur à son soi-disant fils, hein ?

Par contre, il comémore l'anniversaire de mort de sa famille. Et pour cela, à l'aide de son Arche, il se rend sur l'ile où se trouvait auparavant le quartier général des Exorcistes, là où s'est déroulée la bataille finale. En y mettant pied, il se rend bien compte que plus personne ne s'est rendu en ces lieux depuis la bataille. Ce n'est pas étonnant. A présent, cette ile est considérée comme maudite. Et Neah ne se plaint pas de cette réputation. Toute sa petite famille peut ainsi reposer en paix.

Le fait-il exprès, d'arriver à l'opposer de l'ile ? Le seul survivant du Clan Noah se le demande. Toujours est-il que chaque année, à chacun de ses passages, il arrive toujours au même endroit. Il ne se presse pas, pour arriver à sa destination. Il prend tout son temps, chantant à de nombreuses reprises la même chanson, celle qui contrôle l'Arche depuis plus de sept mille ans, à présent.

Le quartier général de l'Ordre Noir n'est plus que ruine, après cent ans. La nature semble avoir reprit ses droits, avec sa végétation qui grimpe le long des murs du domaine. Il y a, à n'en pas doûter, de la poussière partout dans les bâtiments, certains sont en partie, si ce n'est pas complètement, détruits. Les grilles gardant le domaine sont rouillées, et décorées de lierres. Neah sourit tristement à cette vision. Il n'entre pas dans les lieux. Non, il va dans la forêt voisine. Il y marche une vingtaine de minutes, avant d'arriver dans une clairière éclairée par le soleil, mais recouverte de neige.

Là, au centre de la clairière, repose exactement trois pierres tombales ainsi qu'un monument aux morts. D'abord, Neah vient vers ce dernier. Doucement, il caresse la vieille pierre, en lisant distraitement le texte qui y est inscrit.

.

 _Dernier hommage à toutes les générations de Noah qui se sont vaillament battus et qui ont portés fièrement le nom d'un apôtre._

 _Adam Tryde_

 _Joyd Desires_

 _Wisely Fiddler_

 _Mercym Wrath_

 _Road Bondom_

 _Lustol Mightra_

 _._

Neah ferme les yeux, en l'honneur de ses frères et sœurs morts.

Puis, il se tourne vers les trois pierres tombales devant lesquelles il s'agenouille afin d'être à leur hauteur. Il retire la neige qu'il y a dessus et admire les gravures, les caressant du bout des doigts.

 _._

 _Allen Walker_

 _1869 – 1886_

 _Un homme maudit_

 _qui n'a jamais cessé_

 _d'ALLER DE L'AVANT._

 _._

 _Mana D. Campbell_

 _1834 – 1886_

 _Un homme condamné_

 _qui n'a jamais cessé_

 _d'ALLER DE L'AVANT._

 _._

 _Marian Cross_

 _1829 – 1887_

 _Un homme fidèle_

 _qui a su attendre 35 ans_

 _SANS JAMAIS S'ARRETER._

 _._

Des larmes se mettent à couler des yeux de Neah. Malgré les années, c'est toujours aussi difficiles pour lui, de venir ici. Parce qu'ici et nul part ailleurs, il peut voir la mort de ses proches mieux que nul part ailleurs. Et ça fait tellement _mal_!

D'une voix tremblante, Neah se met à chanter cette mélodie qui les a tous unit, celle qui contrôle l'Arche de Noah. Il la chante en hommage à toutes ces personnes.

Neah ignore combien de temps il reste ici. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il finit par se relever. Cette fois-ci, il quitte la forêt, et entre dans l'endroit qui fut à une époque, le quartier général des Exorcistes.

Lentement, Timcanpy volant à ses côtés, il entre dans l'église. Il n'aime pas les églises, il les détestes, même. Mais même les Exorcistes ont le droit à des tombes. Quand un membre de l'Ordre mourrait, à l'époque, sa famille n'était pas prévenu et les corps était incinérés dans le secret … Et beaucoup n'avait plus du tout de famille. Neah n'a pas fait incinérer les tombes, après la bataille finale. Il a seulement aligné les cerceuils avec les corps des Exorcistes à l'intérieur de l'église. Prenant tout son temps, il retire la poussière qui s'est accumulé sur les nombreux cerceuils, lisant distraitement les noms gravés méticuleusement, chantant doucement sa mélodie. S'ils savaient que leur seul visiteur est un Noah … le Quatorzième et actuel Comte Millénaire, il ferait une de ces têtes … ! Mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire pour eux.

 _._

 _Lenalee Lee_

 _Kanda Yuu_

 _Noise Marie_

 _Miranda Lotto_

 _Aleister Crowley III_

 _Chaoji Han_

 _Timothy Hearts_

 _Cloud Nine_

 _Winters Sokaro_

 _Froi Tiedoll_

 _._

Ce sont tous les Exorcistes qui ont périt durant la bataille finale. Neah les a laissé ainsi. A présent, il ne plus rester que des ossements …

« - Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu du Bookman Junior ? fait pensivement le Noah. »

Neah quitte l'église, puis l'île en se disant qu'il reviendra sur la tombe de Marian le mois prochain, car il est mort un mois après tous.

* * *

En se rendant, le vingt-sept décembre, au Chaudron Baveur, Neah a la surprise de voir Rogue venir vers lui. En s'installant en face de lui, il lui tend une lettre, avec inscrit dessus « Neah D. Campbell ». Ce dernier reconnaît tout de suite l'écriture de Dumbledore.

« - Un message de la part de Dumbledore. Il m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici aujourd'hui.

C'est moi qui lui ait dit que je serais ici s'il avait besoin de moi. »

Neah s'empare de la lettre qu'il ouvre, puis qu'il parcourt du regard.

« _Cher Neah,_

 _J'aurai souhaité pouvoir vous parler en personne, mais il se trouve que vous vous êtes enfuit de Poudlard pour la période des fêtes. De plus, il se trouve que je suis grandement occupé, ces temps-ci. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Severus de venir vous apporté cette missive._

 _Vous souvenez-vous de cette proposition que vous m'avez faite pour apprendre au jeune Harry l'Occlumentie ? Il se trouve qu'il va en avoir besoin s'il ne veut pas que Voldemort influence sur ses pensées. Si votre offre tient toujours, je l'accepte._

 _Albus Dumbledore »_

« - Je hais ce vieil homme, marmonne Neah. Tu lui diras que j'accepte _aimablement_ sa proposition. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que ce soit toi qui t'en charge, Severus. Tu risquerais de lui retourner le cerveau. »

* * *

C'est comme cela que l'après-midi même, Neah se retrouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, avec un autre serpent que Noah, qui se révèle être la charmante Road. Il l'aime bien aussi, celle-ci. Elle possède un venin de superbe qualité, de son point de vue. Aussi agonisant que celui de Noah. Peut être un peu moins, tout de même.

Quand Harry entre dans la cuisine, son regard s'illimine en voyant le professeur Campbell en train de parler gaiement avec Sirius. Celui-ci semble des plus heureux, et cela rechauffe le cœur du Survivant. Il remarque que devant Sirius repose une lettre. Neah lui demande aimablement de venir s'asseoir.

« - Je suis ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, déclare Neah. Bien que j'avais l'intention de tout de même passé dire bonjour à Padfoot et Moony. Au moins, je fais une pierre deux coups.

\- Sur ordre de Dumbledore ? répète Harry, dubitatif.

\- Oui. Il souhaite que tu prennes des cours d'Occlumentie dès le début de ce trimestre.

\- Des cours de quoi ? demande Harry, interloqué.

\- D'occlumentie, Harry. La défense magique de l'esprit contre les tentatives de pénétration extérieur, si tu préfères. C'est une branche obscure de la magie, mais qui se révèle être véritablement utile.

\- Et pourquoi faut-il que j'étudie l'Occlu … quelque chose ? balbutie le Survivant.

\- Oh, ça ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Tout ce que tu as à retenir, c'est que le directeur pense que c'est une bonne idée, explique le Noah alors qu'il balaie l'air de la main d'un geste désinvolte. Tu auras des cours privés une fois par semaine mais tu ne dois en parler à personne, et surtout pas à Ombrage.

\- Et qui me donnera ces cours ?

\- Moi, répond Neah. Réjouis-toi, ça aurais pu tomber sur Severus. Et crois-moi, il pourrait rivaliser avec un membre de ma famille, pour briser une personne.

\- Et pourquoi Dumbledore ne pourrait-il pas donner lui-même ces cours à Harry ? demande Sirius, le ton dur. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi ? Oh, ne me lance pas ce regard faussement blessé, Neah, poursuit-il en roulant des yeux. Je te connais, toi et ton sadisme sans limite. Même si c'est le fils de James, tu serais bien capable de le « briser », comme tu le dis si bien. Tu as déjà tenté de briser James, par le passé.

\- Inutile d'en reparler, marmonne Neah. Je n'étais pas trop moi-même. La guerre ne me réussit pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Harry, je t'attendrais lundi soir à six heures dans mon bureau. Tu diras que tu viens boire le thé avec moi. Tu le faisais déjà auparavant, ce ne sera pas suspect. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre et la famille Weasley, accompagnée de Hermione, entre dans la cuisine. Ils paraissent tous très heureux, Mr Weasley marchant fièrement au milieu du groupe, vêtu d'un pyjama sur lequel il avait passé un imperméable.

« - Guérit ! annonce-t-il d'une voix claironnante. Complètement guérit ! Tiens, si ce n'est pas Neah ! Comment allez-vous, depuis cet été ? demande t-il.

\- Bien mieux que toi Arthur, c'est certain. Guérit, donc ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, je suppose.

\- N'est-ce pas ? dit Mrs Weasley en faisant asseoir son mari sur une chaise. Le guérisseur Smethwyck a finalement exercé sa magie, il a trouvé un antidote au venin -de ce serpent et Arthur a appris qu'il ne fallait pas bricoler avec la médecine moldue, _n'est-ce pas, chéri_ ? ajoute t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

\- Oui, Molly chérie, répond Mr Weasley d'une voix penaude.

\- Ah oui, cette histoire de point de suture, fait pensivement Neah. Quand c'est fait correctement, il n'y a aucun problème, c'est même très efficace. Tiens, regarde. »

Neah retire sa veste beige moldue qu'il porte puis soulève une manche de sa chemise. Là, sur son bras, on peut voir une belle cicatrice qui fait quasiment tout son avant bras.

« - C'est épatant, commente Mr Weasley en regardant la cicatrice. Mais vous êtes un sorcier, vous auriez pu vous soignez sans ça !

\- Ah non, j'étais encore un enfant à cette époque là. J'ignorais même que la magie existait, pour donner un ordre d'idée ! sourit Neah, espiègle. Si vous voulez mon avis, Arthur, il vaut mieux ne pas se promener sur le toit d'un manoir de quatre étages c'est dangereux. »

 _Qui aurait l'idée de faire ça, aussi ?_ se demandent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il faut croire que même enfant, le professeur était déjà un cas bien à part.

Neah sourit alors qu'il remet sa veste. Quand il pense qu'il avait fait cela juste pour pouvoir mieux sentir et entendre le vent … A l'époque, il aimait écouter le vent. C'était les premiers signes de ses capacités de Noah.

Après le diner, Harry dit à ses deux amis que désormais, il prendra prendre des cours d'Occlumentie avec le professeur Campbell.

« - Dumbledore veut t'éviter de rêver à nouveau de Voldemort, dit aussitôt Hermione. J'imagine que ça ne te manquera pas ?

\- Des cours particulier avec Campbell ? Ça va, il est cool, puisque tu passe des soirées avec lui. Imagine si ça avait été Rogue qui s'en chargeait ! J'aimerais encore mieux faire des cauchemars !

\- D'après Campbell, ça aurait pu être possible. C'était soit lui, soit Rogue. »

Un étage au-dessus, Neah soupire. Harry ne sait donc pas tenir sa langue ?

 _Hé bien, je suppose que c'est normal qu'un enfant de son âge se confie à ses amis_ , se dit-il en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre qu'il occupe s'ouvre sur un Sirius ayant un grand sourire aux lèvres et tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans chaque main, suivit de Remus qui a également une bouteille ainsi que trois verres. Le Noah secoue la tête face à cette vision tellement habituelle.

« - Cette fois-ci, tu n'y échapperas pas ! clame Sirius. On va bientôt passer à une nouvelle année, ça se fête. Pas vrai, Moony ? celui-ci hoche la tête, roulant tout de même des yeux.

\- Hé bien soit. Mais tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, Padfoot, répond Neah. »

Il s'en va poser son serpent sur une chaise en lui demandant en Fourchelangue de ne pas bouger, pendant que les deux trentenaire s'installent. Le Noah revient s'asseoir, se débarassant au passage de sa veste qu'il a jusqu'à présent gardé, ainsi que de son gilet et du ruban qu'il porte autour du cou qu'il attache à son poignet. Sans oublier qu'il range dans sa table de chevet, le pendentif de Salazard Serpentard ainsi que le bague de Gaunt. Ne sait-on jamais.

« - Alors comme ça, tu te baladais sur les toits quand tu étais gamin ? demande l'Animagus en servant les trois verres. Pourquoi tu as fais ça, au juste ? C'est stupide.

\- Et tellement Maraudesque, ajoute Remus avec un petit sourire.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez comprendre, déclare Neah.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si stupides, dit doucement Remus.

\- Mmh … Quand j'étais enfant, j'aimais bien écouter le vent, explique Neah. C'est un son agréable. Il rapporte de belles choses. Et disons qu'un jour, je me suis simplement dit que je l'entendrais mieux sur le toit. Heureusement qu'il y avait un médecin dans notre famille ! s'exclaffe t-il.

\- Heureusement, ouais. Sinon, je n'aurais pas donner cher de ta peau, s'amuse Sirius.

\- D'où est-ce que vous les sortez, d'abord, ces bouteilles ? interroge le Noah, suspicieux.

\- De Kreattur, répond naturellement le loup-garou. Quand Sirius lui a dit que c'était pour toi, il n'a pas trainé !

\- J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il t'aime bien T'es censé être tout ce qu'il déteste. »

Neah sait très bien pourquoi l'Elfe de Maison de la famille Black lui obéit sans broncher. C'est parce que par le passé, il y a de cela seize ans, il a soutenu Regulus Black, cet enfant que la créature aimait tellement. Aussi, il a promit à ce même enfant, qu'il détruirait le médaillon pour lequel il s'est sacrifié. Ce qu'il l'aimait bien, cet enfant. Ce même enfant qu'il n'a malheureusement pas pu sauver. Regulus ne voulait pas être sauvé. C'est peut-être une bonne chance, finalement, qu'il soit mort. En ayant trahit Voldemort, il n'aurait pas fait de vieux os, ou alors il aurait passé sa vie à rester caché. Dans tout les cas, il aurait souffert. Et puis … Au moins, il est mort héroïquement, et non pas pour rien. Regulus a toujours souhaité que sa mort soit utile à quelque chose, que son existence ait un sens.

C'est Neah, qui s'est occupé d'annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Regulus a sa famille, et par conséquent à Sirius. Il était dévasté.

« - Faut pas chercher à comprendre, avec lui, finit par déclarer l'évadé dans un haussement d'épaules. »

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Harry vient frapper à la porte de son professeur pour parler un peu avec lui, il se retrouve face à une scène … étrange. A savoir : son parrain complètement hilare qui se roule par terre son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec un livre ouvert sur sa tête, face à un mur auquel il parle et Neah, au milieu de tout ça, fredonnant un air qui ne semble pas inconnu à Harry qui se dit l'avoir certainement déjà entendu quelque part.

« - Professeur … ? hésite le Survivant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

\- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sirius et Lupin ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont simplement trop bu. Ils vont avoir une sacrée gueule de bois demain, rien de bien grave.

\- Si vous le dites …

\- Tu voulais peut-être quelque chose ?

\- … Je n'arrivais pas trop à dormir, alors …

\- Je vois. »

Neah se lève, farfouille dans sa table de chevet de laquelle il extirpe les deux Horcruxes qu'il enfile, ainsi qu'un carnet et un stylo. Il prend sa veste et quitte la pièce en faisant signe au Survivant de le suivre. Timcanpy sort d'entre les pans de sa veste, et se met à voler à ses côtés.

« - Ah ! Tu étais là, toi ? sourit Neah en rangeant son carnet dans une poche intérieur de sa veste. »

Neah sautille sur sa jambe gauche quelques instants, le temps d'attacher la sangle où il range sa baguette, à sa jambe, procurant un étrange spectacle.

Harry suit docilement le Noah, avant de remarquer qu'ils sont en train de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison. L'autre est vraiment en train … de l'emmener faire un tour dehors ? Neah ouvre la porte du bâtiment et fait signe au Survivant de passer devant lui, ce qu'il fait. Puis, il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, sans faire le moindre bruit. L'étrange duo s'avance dans la nuit noire, en silence. Au bout de plusieurs centaines de mètres, après avoir lancé un dernier regard au Square Grimmaurd, Harry prend la parole :

« - Professeur … ?

\- Mmh ? ~

\- Pourquoi … on est dehors ?

\- C'est bien de prendre l'air, parfois, tu ne trouves pas ? Surtout lorsqu'il fait nuit. C'est le meilleur moment.

\- Dumbledore m'a dit de ne pas sortir … marmonne Harry sans conviction.

\- Dumbledore ne dira rien si tu es avec moi.

\- Il vous fait confiance ?

\- Certainement pas. Il ne faut pas, avec les gens de mon espèce. Ce pourrait être la dernière chose que tu ferais de toute ta vie. Je ne lui fait pas non plus confiance. Il me rappelle un peu trop une personne fort désagréable que je déteste. Les grands méchants, ce sont toujours ceux qui ne le ressemblent pas. Regarde ce qu'il est advenu de Tom Jedusor. Regarde ce que peut devenir Moony. Ou même moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais, professeur.

\- Ah, ça … Je me le demande Harry, je me le demande. Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu connaissais les nombreux crimes à mon actif, lesquels je ne regrette certainement pas. »

Ils arrivent dans un parc. Silencieusement, ils le parcourent, avant de trouver un banc. Harry hésite, puis déclare doucement :

« - Je ne vous crois pas. Vous dites cela pour me convaincre que vous êtes quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Vraiment ? Neah ricane. »

Il tourne son regard doré vers Harry. Tous deux d'affrontent du regard un moment.

« - Et si je te disais que j'ai fait deux génocides à moi seul et que je peux compter quelques milliers de morts de mon fait au moins, parce que j'ai arrêté de compter depuis longtemps ? Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, c'est au moins quatre fois plus de morts que Voldy.

\- … C'était peut-être pour la bonne cause.

\- Tu me cherches des excuses, là, Harry ! s'amuse Neah. Son regard se fait triste alors qu'il dit tout doucement : Pour être honnête, je me demande si c'était bon ou non. Toutefois, une chose est certaine : je ne me cache pas derrière l'excuse du « pour le plus grand bien ». Ce n'est pas le cas. Pour personne, c'est le cas. Une excuse pour se pardonner à soi-même le mal perduré, c'est tout ce que c'est. Les humains sont comme ça : faibles, détestables et affreusement miséricordieux. »

Le Noah lève son regard vers la lune bientôt pleine. Dans trois jours, ce sera la pleine lune. Il ouvre la bouche, hésite, avant de se mettre à chanter.

.

 _ **Ainsi, le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil.**_

 _ **Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient**_

 _ **Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé**_

 _ **Et pourtant, sur son doux visage d'enfant, ils flottaient**_

 _ **Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre.**_

 _ **Des rêves, de si beaux rêves …**_

 _ **Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde**_

 _ **Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler**_

 _ **Combien de millions d'années se sont écoulés**_

 _ **Depuis que mes prières s'en sont retournées à la terre ?**_

 _ **Je continue de prier …**_

 _ **Pour que vous puissiez donner de l'amour à cet enfant**_

 _ **Et déposer un baiser sur ses mains jointes.**_

 _ **.**_

Harry ferme les yeux, afin de pouvoir profiter de cette douce musique semblable à une berceuse. Son professeur de combat possède une magnifique voix, toujours au timbre musicale, mais quand il chante, c'est bien différent. C'est transportant.

Un flash traverse l'esprit du Survivant.

Il peut voir très nettement son professeur installé à un piano blanc, chantant.

Il a mal à la tête.

Il voit apparaître devant ses yeux, deux cercles décorés de formes bizarres, avec en son centre, un sceau. Une partition. Il sait qu'il s'agit d'une partition. Pourquoi ?

« - Tout va bien, Harry ? demande Neah en s'arrêtant de chanter.

\- Oui … répond t-il. Je viens juste … de me souvenir de quelque chose que j'avai oublié. »

Parce que c'est ça, non ? C'est bien quelque chose qu'il avait oublier, qui vient de surgir dans sa mémoire, non ?

« - Professeur, est-ce que vous savez jouer du piano ?

\- D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, sourit le Musicien. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais que vous aviez des doigts de pianniste.

\- Ah oui ? le Noah se met à regarder ses doigts, puis sourit alors qu'il propose aimablement : Je te ferais un jour écouter, si tu veux.

\- J'aimerais bien !

\- Dans ce cas, c'est réglé. Allez, on ferait mieux de rentrer, maintenant. Il doit déjà être cinq heure du matin. Si tes amis se réveillent et découvre que tu n'es pas dans la maison, ils vont faire un syncope et réveiller tout le monde. »

Harry hoche la tête, néanmoins déçu de déjà devoir rentrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Quelques heures plus tard, on peut voir débouler dans la cuisine, les deux anciens Maraudeurs tirant de sale tête. Souriant sadiquement, Neah pousse deux verres d'eau dans leur direction, préparé à l'avance.

« - Mal à la tête, grogne Sirius en se tenant celle-ci.

\- Hé oui, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune ! s'exclaffe le Noah.

\- Tu peux parler, répond Remus en s'affalant sur la tête après avoir but d'une traite son verre d'eau. Tu as presque cent cinquante ans, je te signale …

\- Ah, mais nous n'avons pas la même échelle. Dis-toi que si nous avions la même échelle de vie, je n'aurais pas plus d'un mois, et encore …

\- Harry … gémit l'héritier des Black. Tu peux aller me chercher un nouveau verre d'eau ? il lui tend son verre. »

Le Survivant s'exécute, amusé de voir son parrain dans un état aussi amorphe. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de voir son parrain et son ancien professeur avec une gueule de bois ! Harry ne manque pas de noter l'amusement très visible de son actuel professeur face à la situation.

« - Allez, tiens bon, dit celui-ci en tapotant avec un grand sourire l'épaule du loup-garou. Mais tu aurais quand même dû tenir plus longtemps, Moony … La pleine lune est dans maintenant deux jours, tu sais.

\- Avoue que ça t'amuse, de nous voir comme ça, sadique !

\- Evidemment, répond le professeur avec évidence. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione entre dans la pièce, tout juste sortit de la douche, à en croire ses cheveux encore humide. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant les deux trentenaire.

« - Professeur Lupin, Sirius, vous allez bien ? s'inquiète t-elle.

\- Ils ont trop bu hier soir, répond Mrs Weasley en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Ça leur passera. Sirius, Kreattur a encore disparu.

\- M'en fiche … Trop fatigué pour m'occuper de lui.

\- Ah, vraiment …

\- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, déclare Neah. Il est seulement auprès des Malefoy. Il adore Narcissa.

\- Auprès des … commence à répéter Molly, avant de s'énerver. Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, qu'il allait là-bas quand il disparaissait ?!

\- Je pensais que vous le saviez, hausse des épaules Neah. Si ce n'est que ça, je vais aller le chercher tout de suite. Je devais justement m'y rendre, le Noah se lève. Sur ce, je vais vous laissez. On se revoit bientôt. »

Le Quatorzième quitte la pièce, puis le bâtiment. Une fois dehors, il ouvre un portail de l'Arche dans lequel il disparaît, pour réapparaitre dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir des Malefoy. Il quitte la pièce, se mettant à parcourir de long en large le manoir, ricanant à la tête que ferait Draco Malefoy en le voyant chez lui.

« - Neah D. Campbell, l'accueille Lucius Malefoy en le croisant dans un couloir. Cela faisait longtemps. Que viens-tu faire ici ? Et surtout, comment es-tu entré ?

\- Figure toi que je me tournais un peu les pouces, ces temps-ci. Alors je me suis dit : et si j'allais rendre visite à ce bon vieux Lu ? en disant cela, Neah enroule un bras autour des épaules de son interlocuteur.

\- Evidemment, fait sarcastiquement l'autre sans chercher à dégager le Noah, sachant cela vain. Draco m'a dit que tu étais son professeur de … de quoi, déjà ? De _combat_ , il me semble, et que tu étais très bizarre.

\- Vraiment ? sourit ledit professeur. Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment venant de la part de ton fils. Dis-moi Lu, comment se porte ce cher Voldy ? Tu n'en as pas trop bavé, j'espère.

\- Il va très bien, s'arque le blond. Nous étions sur le point de déjeuner. Tu te joint à nous, je suppose ?

\- Mais avec plaisir ! »

C'est comme cela que Neah se retrouve attablé chez les Malefoy en compagnie de Lucius et Narcissa qui, au passage, l'accueille chaleureusement.

« - Cela faisait longtemps, Neah, dit-elle. Tu sembles toujours aussi jeune que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu.

\- Le temps n'a aucune emprise sur les gens purs.

\- A d'autres, grince Lucius en fond.

\- Mais sur toi, son emprise te réussit, ajoute Neah d'un ton charmeur.

\- Tu es un vil flatteur, Neah, pouffe Narcissa. »

Puis, soudainement, Neah relève d'un coup sec la main de Narcissa qu'il tenait encore après lui avoir fait un baise main, comme la noblesse l'exige envers des dames. La mère de famille écarquille ses yeux, étonnée de ce geste.

« - Tiens, j'aurais parié que tu aurais la Marque des Ténèbres. C'est bien. Tu n'as pris aucun engagement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour le jeune Draco. Il serait dommage qu'il bénéficie du même sort que sa pauvre tante. Tiens, si ce n'est pas justement ce cher Draco que voilà ! s'exclame Neah en relâchant le bras de la mère de famille, voyant apparaître l'héritier à l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Professeur Campbell ? s'étonne le nouvel arrivant.

\- En personne. »

Oui, la tête de l'héritier Malefoy est mémorable. Il ne semble en aucun cas s'attendre à voir l'un de ses professeurs attablé avec son père. Le repas se passe plutôt bien, hormis le moment où Neah aperçoit Kreattur qui se prosterne immédiatement plus bas qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. S'accroupissant sur le sol pour observer la créature, un doigt sur sa bouche, il dit pensivement :

« - Tu t'étais donc bien terré ici.

\- Maitre Neah, gémit Kreattur. Kreattur ne voulait pas contrarier Maitre Neah …

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Personnellement, cela m'est égal que tu viennes ici, sauf que ce n'est pas le cas de Molly ou encore de Padfoot. »

Draco s'arrête de manger pour observer l'étrange scène. Il fronce le nez en voyant son professeur être sympathique avec cet Elfe de Maison. Encore un truc de Sang-de-Bourbe, de se préoccuper de ces créatures. Répugnant. Et d'abord, c'est qui ce Padfoot ? On dirait un surnom. Un surnom ridicule. En tout cas, ses parents semblent avoir compris de qui il s'agit, puisqu'ils renifflent tous deux dédaigneusement.

« - Ces sales traitres à leur sang, grommèle Kreattur.

\- Arrête de parler de Sirius comme ça devant moi. Pour Molly, tu fais ce que tu veux. Sinon, j'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, il sort un morceau de papier de sa veste moldue et le donne à l'Elfe de Maison. Rend-toi chez Ollivander et donne lui ce morceau de papier. Puis, tu iras chez l'apothicaire de l'Allée de Embrumes et lui donnera cette liste, il lui donne un autre morceau papier. Et enfin, essaie de me trouver du bon thé, qu'importe où c'est, je m'en fiche. C'est compris ?

\- Oui, Maitre Neah ! »

Dans un _crac_ , l'Elfe disparaît.

« - Tu es cruel, Neah, commente le maitre des lieux d'un ton narquois, alors que le Noah vient se rassoir à table. Tu profites de la naïveté de Kreattur pour le faire obéir à tes moindres désirs alors qu'il ne t'appartient même pas. Il a plus d'allégeance envers toi que Sirius Black.

\- Que veux-tu. Même un « Sang-de-Bourbe », comme vous le dites si bien, peut avoir les faveurs d'un puriste s'il le brosse dans le sens du poil. La preuve avec toi. Tu m'acceuilles, moi et mon sang infâme dans ta demeure, alors même que je suis vêtu comme un moldu.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veut à ses côtés, se justifie Lucius. Tu es un grand sorcier et le meilleur nécromancien qui ait jamais existé en cette terre.

\- Tant de compliments, dit Neah d'un ton sarcastique. Et arrête avec cette histoire de nécromancie. J'ai tourné la page de cette histoire depuis longtemps. Dis-le une bonne fois pour toute à Voldy. Il n'arrête pas de me harceler avec cette histoire, c'est saoûlant. Qu'il aille plutôt s'amuser à découper son âme ou à donner la vie à des cadavres.

\- Tu dis cela, mais c'est bien toi qui a utilisé à cette époque du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ton pouvoir. Et une bonne centaine de fois. Si c'est cela que tu appeles « tourner la page », pou … »

En deux temps, trois mouvements, Lucius Malefoy se retrouve plaqué avec force contre un mur de la pièce, Neah le surplombant, une main lui étreignant le cou, l'empêchant de respirer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu disais, Lucius ? demande froidement Neah. Je t'ai dit de cesser de me parler de ce sujet. Ce n'était qu'une simple perte de contrôle. Les feux de la guerre me sont montés à la tête, rien de plus, ni de moins. Apprends donc une chose : la vie humaine est faible et tellement éphémère. Profites-en donc avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Veux-tu que je te raconte une petite histoire, Lucius ? »

Celui-ci secoue frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, mais Neah n'y prête pas attention et poursuit :

« - En 1935, un moldu est à la tête de l'Allemagne, grâce à un enchainement de circonstances que je t'épargne et auquels tu n'y comprendrais que dalle. Cet homme avait des idées qu'ils voulaient défendre à tout prix, au même titre que Voldemort. Il était contre les Juifs et les Tziganes et détestaient les personnes qu'il considérait inutiles ainsi que celles qui s'opposaient à ses idées. Il fit des très nombreux massacres, avec des méthodes toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Il était raciste et antisémite. Pour s'en débarasser, il créa un peu partout, des camps de concentration et d'extermination. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldue fut, en d'autres termes, déclenchée par sa faute : parce qu'il était intransigeant envers ceux qui était différent de lui. Son nom était Adolf Hitler et autant te dire que ça a mal finit pour lui. »

Neah relâche d'un coup sa pression sur la gorge du maitre des lieux, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Lucius reprend très difficilement son souffle. Narcissa et Draco, restés à l'arrière, n'osent bouger.

« - Tu vois Lucius, comme ta vie est faible ? Il suffit de te couper la respiration peu de temps pour que tu finisses dans un tel état. Moi, tu pourrais me transpercer d'une épée ou me jeter un sort de mort, je me tiendrais toujours debout devant toi, bel et bien vivant. Constate la différence entre toi et moi, et fiche-moi donc la paie une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire, ou bien paie-le de ta propre vie. »

Neah se détourne et quitte la pièce. Une fois certain qu'il est seul, il ouvre un portail de l'Arche et quitte le manoir des Malefoy. Il en a peut-être un peu trop fait, non ?

Non.

En arrivant dans son Arche, il va dans sa salle secrète, afin de se détendre en jouant un peu de piano.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bien le bonsoir ! Je m'excuse pour ma semaine complète d'absence. Il se trouve que j'attendais la traduction du troisième chapitre en version anglaise et, pour éviter de me perdre dans mes publications, j'ai jugé qu'il était préférable d'attendre pour pouvoir publier en même temps.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **louanne56 : _Merci beaucoup ! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai eu peur, à la façon dont tu as tourné ta phrase. Toujours aussi ravie de voir que le chapitre te plait. J'apprécie d'un certain côté Severus Rogue, sans que cela ne dépasse du raisonnable. C'est un_ héros _. Alors je me suis dit qu'il méritait bien son petit quart d'heure dans cette fanfiction. Je trouve que le rôle de psychologue lui va comme un gant. Neah vient dans son bureau et malgré le fait que sa présence n'est pas désiré, il raconte sa vie. Pour ce côté là, je me suis inspiré du personnage principal de la série "Lucifer" (si tu connais). Dedans, Lucifer (qui est le Diable) va voir un psychologue et les scènes sont ... mémorables ! J'ai voulu reprendre un peu de cet esprit. Je pense que tu peux effectivement appeler cela un "flashback" pour ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Ce n'était mais alors_ pas du tout _prévu au programme, puis c'est venu tout seul, ça a coulé de source et je me suis laissée entrainer. Du coup, Harry se retrouve être une incarnation, ah ah ... Je dois avoir un talent pour ne jamais respecter le programme ! ~_**

 **Trancy13 : _MIKAYUU ! ~ J'expérimente un peu sur ce manga qui est devenu, vraisemblablement, l'un de mes préférés avec_ D Gray-man _,_ Shingeki no Kyojin _ainsi que_ Yuri! on Ice _(tu le connais, celui-là ?) Je pense que ma première fanfiction sur_ Owari no Seraph _, ce sera un Crossover avec_ Harry Potter _sur lequel je travaille également et avec lequel j'ai déjà grandement avancé. Pour en revenir à l'histoire, j'ai voulu montrer le lien qui unit les deux Maraudeurs à Neah, car il est assez ... important, comme tu pourras le voir plus tard. Neah voit les deux Maraudeurs comme des proches de sa vie pendant la Guerre Sainte, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Je crois qu'il confond même un peu ces deux époques, car il éprouve des difficultés à accepter la fatalité, comme Sirius qui confond très souvent Harry avec son meilleur ami James. Je te rappelle que Neah a presque 150 ans et fait des allés-retour incessants entre l'Ordre et les Mangemorts ! Il est normal qu'il connaisse tout le monde !_**

 **Au programme :**

 **Cours d'Occlumentie agité, une visite impromptue de Draco Malefoy qui s'est trouvé le travail de messager et une petite évasion massive de Mangemorts dont les noms doivent vous être familiers ! Ah. Et un nouveau personnage ne va pas tarder à faire son apparition dans cette histoire pour rajouter un peu de piquant.**

 **Autrement dit : "Faisons rager Ombrage !"**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 5}**

* * *

Le lundi, le lendemain de son retour à Poudlard, Harry passa la plus grande partie de sa journée à redouter ce qui allait se produire le soir-même. Les questions des membres de l'A.D. qui l'abordaient sans cesse dans les couloirs, entre les classes, pour lui demander s'il y aurait une réunion ce soir-là, n'améliorèrent pas son humeur.

A six heure, lorsqu'il arrive devant la porte du bureau du professeur Campbell, Harry est un peu nerveux. Il reste quelques minutes immobile devant la porte. En toute honnêteté, il ne sait comment va se dérouler ce cours d'Occlumentie et il redoute ce fait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il finit par frapper à la porte, et entre lorsqu'on le lui demande. Neah lui demande, naturellement, de refermer la porte derrière lui, ce qu'il fait docilement. Puis, il vient s'asseoir en face de son professeur qui est en train de servir le thé.

« - Bonjour Harry, le salue t-il. Comment te portes-tu ?

Bien, répond le Survivant. Nous … Nous ne faisons pas le cours d'Occlumentie ?

Mmh ? Pas avant d'avoir bu un bon thé durant lequel je vais t'expliquer comment nous allons procéder pour ces leçons un peu particulière, Neah boit une gorgée de thé et commence ses explications : Comme je te l'ai déjà dit dans la cuisine de Padfoot, cette branche de la magie a pour objet de fermer l'esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures.

Et pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore pense t-il que j'en ai besoin, professeur ? interroge Harry, les yeux fixés sur ceux dorés de Neah.

Voldy est très habile en matière de Ligilimencie …

De quoi, professeur ?

Il s'agit de la faculté d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments ou des souvenirs … »

Harry fronce les sourcils, alors qu'il voit danser devant ses yeux, la tête d'un garçon aux cheveux blancs portant un turban et avec trois yeux supplémentaires sur le front. Il secoue la tête afin de retirer cette image de sa tête. Etrange …

« - Vous voulez dire qu'il arrive à lire dans les pensées ?

On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, acquiesce pensivement Neah. Même si ce n'est pas trop la même chose. Voldy, par exemple, sait toujours lorsque quelqu'un lui ment. Seuls ceux qui pratiquement l'Occlumencie arrivent à interdire tout accès aux sentiments ou aux souvenirs qui contredisent leurs mensonges et peuvent ainsi proférer de fausses affirmations en sa présence sans qu'il parvienne à les détecter.

Alors, il pourrait savoir ce que nous pensons en ce moment même ?

Voldy se trouve très loin d'ici et les murs, ainsi que le parc de Poudlard, sont protégés par de très anciens charmes et sortilèges qui assurent la sécurité physique et mentale de ceux qui y résident, dit Neah. Le temps et l'espace ont une grande importance en matière de magie, Harry. Le contact visuel est souvent essentiel dans l'exercice de la Legilimencie.

Dans ce cas, pourquoi dois-je apprendre l'Occlumencie ?

Les règles habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à toi, il semblerait. Le maléfice qui a falli te tuer semble avoir établit une sorte de … _connexion_ entre l'esprit Voldy et le tiens. L'observation laisse à penser qu'à certains moments, quand ton esprit est le plus vulnérable – quand tu es endormis, notamment – tu partages ses pensées et ses émotions. Dumbledore estime qu'il n'est pas souhaitable que cette situation se prolonge. Il désire donc que je t'apprenne à fermer l'accès de ton esprit. »

Harry sent à nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Tout cela ne lui paraît pas très logique.

« - Mais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut-il y mettre fin ? demande abruptement Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plaise beaucoup mais c'est quand même utile, non ? J'ai vu ce serpent attaquer Mr Weasley. Si je n'avais rien vu du tout, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas réussi à le sauver, vous ne croyez pas, professeur ?

Il apparaît que Voldy n'a prit conscience de cette connexion entre lui et toi que très récemment. Jusqu'alors, il semble que tu éprouvais ses émotions et que tu partageais ses pensées sans qu'il en ait connaissance. Cependant, la vision que tu as eu peu avant Noël a représenté une intrusion si puissante dans les pensées de Voldy …

J'étais dans la tête du serpent, pas la sienne ! Comment se fait-il que j'ai vu la scène à travers l'oeil du serpent si ce sont les pensées de Voldemort que je partage ? »

Neah semble réfléchir quelques secondes. Il se met à distraitement mélangé son thé, comme se demandant ce qu'il doit dire ou non. Il prend une inspiration, et poursuit ses explications :

« - Il semble que tu te sois trouvé dans la tête du serpent parce que c'était là qu'était Voldy à ce moment préisc. Il avait prit possession du reptile et c'est pourquoi tu as rêvé que tu étais à l'intérieur.

Et Voldemort, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là ?

Sans le moindre doute.

Comment le savez-vous ? demande aussitôt Harry. Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore l'a simplement deviné ?

Il suffit que nous le sachions. Le point important, c'est que Voldy sait maintenant que tu as accès à ses pensées et à ses émotions. Il en a déduit que le processus pouvait s'inverser, c'est-à-dire : que lui aussi a la possibilité d'accéder à tes pensées et à tes émotions …

Et il pourrait essayer de me faire faire des choses ?

Il pourrait, oui. Ce qui nous amène donc à l'Occlumencie. A présent, lève-toi et sors ta baguette. Nous allons commencer. »

Neah aussi se lève, sortant sa propre baguette. Cette baguette que Harry a déjà vu et qu'il trouve magnifique, avec ses décorations. Il sait qu'elle n'a certainement pas été fabriqué par Ollivander … Harry se lève docilement, sortant comme on vient de le lui demander, sa baguette. Seul le bureau les sépares tous les deux.

« - Tu peux utiliser ta baguette pour essayer de me désarmer ou de te défendre de la manière qui te convient.

Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? demande Harry en regardant avec inquiétude la baguette de Campbell.

Je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans ton esprit, répond Neah à mi-voix. Nous verrons si te parviens à résister. On m'a dit que tu avais déjà montré certaines aptitudes à combattre le sortilège de l'Imperium. Tu verras qu'il faut faire appel à des pouvoirs similaires dans le cas présent. Essaye donc déjà de te représenter un mur solide dans ta tête, ce sera déjà bien. _Legilimens !_ »

Le décor se met à flotter autour de lui, puis disparait. Des images se mettent à succéder dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste qu'il occulte tout le reste.

Il a cinq et il regarde Dudley, son cousin, pédaler sur son nouveau vélo rouge vif et son cœur déborde d'envie. Il a neuf ans et Molaire, le bouledogue, le poursuit en l'obligeant à se réfugier en haut d'un arbre, sous les rires de la famille Dursley qui observe la scène depuis la pelouse. Il est assit sous le Choixpeau magique qui lui dit qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses à Serpentard … Hermione est allongée sur un lit d'infirmerie, le visage recouvert d'une épaisse toison noire … Une centaine de Détraqueurs s'avancent vers lui, sur la rive du lac …

 _Non_ , dit une voix dans la tête de Harry, _il ne doit pas voir ça, c'est ma vie privée …_

Il ressent alors soudainement une douleur aiguë au genou. Le bureau de Campbell réapparait et Harry s'aperçoit qu'il est tombé par terre. Dans sa chute, l'un de ses genoux s'est cogné douloureusement contre un pied de la table. Il lève les yeux vers Neah qui a abaissé sa baguette et qui fixe avec une fascination morbide, sa main ensanglanté. De trop nombreuses gouttes carmines tâchent déjà le sol du bureau et ne cesse d'affluer.

« - Professeur Campbell ?! s'exclame Harry, plus qu'inquiet. »

Son exclamation réveille Neah de sa torpeur. Voyant le regard paniqué de Harry sur sa main blessée, il lui offre un sourire.

« - Ce n'est rien. Tu m'as laissé aller trop loin, ce qui t'as fait perdre le contrôle. Tu t'es défendu en m'envoyant un maléfice Coupant.

Je suis désolé, professeur … dit Harry, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. »

Neah hausse les épaule pour montrer que ce n'est rien. Essayant de ne pas la tâcher, il retire sa veste et remarque que sa manche est tâché jusque pratiquement au coude. Ce qui fait qu'elle démarre au milieu de la main pour finir quasiment au coude. Neah siffle d'admiration.

« - Hé bien, tu ne m'as pas raté, commente t-il. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix … »

Sous les yeux ébahit du Survivant, Neah déboutonne son veston gris qu'il retire, le posant sur la chaise derrière lui, faisant de même avec sa veste. Harry rougit face à la vision de son professeur torse nu, qui ne semble même pas se préoccuper de l'accoutrement qu'il a devant un élève. Le pendentif de Salazard Serpentard pend négligement à son cou, comme s'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une simple breloque. Sur son torse, on peut voir une énorme cicatrice qui a exactement la même forme que dans son dos, comme s'il s'était afit trancher en deux par une épée. Une blessure de guerre, à n'en pas douter. Quoi d'autre, sinon ? Personne ne se promène avec une telle épée à la main ! Neah touche l'endroit où se situe la plaie.

« - Mmh … C'est plutôt profond … murmure t-il pensivement. Il va falloir au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que la plaie ne se referme complètement pour ne laisser aucune trace. En attendant, si je ne fais rien, mon bras ne va pas cesser de saigner … Harry, va donc voir dans le placard là-bas, il désigne ledit placard d'un signe du menton. Tim, va donc me chercher une nouvelle chemise en attendant. »

Pendant que Harry s'en va fouiner sous les ordres du Noah occupé à éponger la plaie avec sa propre chemise, Timcanpy s'en va dans la pièce adjacente qui est la chambre du professeur. Le Survivant trouve une petite mallette de secours moldue. Il se demande vaguement pourquoi son professeur ne se contente pas d'utiliser un sort pour refermer la plaie, mais ne s'y attarde pas, posant la petite mallette sur le bureau. Dedans, il n'y a que des bandages, des compresses, ainsi que quelques boites vierges qui semblent être des médicaments. Le Noah se saisit d'une compresse ainsi que d'un bandage. Malgré qu'il n'ait qu'une seule main, il réussit parfaitement à bander la plaie. Au même moment, le golem doré revient avec une chemise qu'il tient entre ses dents.

« - Ah ! Merci Harry, merci Tim, dit-il en se rhabillant rapidement. Bien, refaisons un essaie, Harry.

Vous êtes sûr professeur ? Je vous ais blessé.

D'ici dix minutes, il n'y aura plus rien, aucun soucis à avoir de ce côté-là. Ça va de pair avec l'immortalité la rénégération rapide. C'est vraiment pratique ! Ne fais donc pas cette tête, Harry. J'en ai vu des pires, comme tu as pu le voir, il désigne la cicatrice qui se trouve sous sa couche de vêtements. Allez, on y retourne ? »

Harry hoche positivement la tête. Il tente de se visualiser un épais mur de pierre, comme le lui a dit Neah.

« - _Legilimens !_ »

Un grand dragon noir se cabre devant lui … Son père et sa mère lui adressent des signes de la main, de l'autre côté d'un miroir enchanté … Cedrid Diggory est allongé sur le sol, ses yeux vides fixés sur lui …

« - NOOOOOOOON ! »

Harry manque de tomber à genou, mais Neah le rattrape de justesse et l'aide à se redresser. Le cerveau de Harry lui fait aussi mal que si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'arracher de son crâne.

« - Il faut que tu te débarasse de toute émotion !

Ah oui ? Hé bien, je trouve ça très difficile, en ce moment, gronde Harry, énervé par ses deux échecs malgré ses efforts.

Alors tu deviendras une proie facile pour Voldy ! dit Neah. Les idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions, qui se complaisent dans les souvenirs les plus tristes et se laissent facilement provoquer – les gens faibles en d'autres termes – n'ont aucune chance de résister à ses pouvoirs ! Il parviendra à pénétrer ton esprit avec une faciliter absurde.

Je ne suis pas faible, répond Harry à voix basse.

Alors, prouve-le ! Contrôle ta colère, discipline ton esprit. On va essayer encore une fois. Prépare-toi. _Legilimens !_ »

Il regarde l'oncle Vernon clouer une planche devant la boite aux lettres à grands coups de marteau … Une centaine de Détraqueurs s'avancent vers lui sur les rives du lac … Il coure vers Mr Weasley le lond d'un couloir sans fenêtres … Ils s'approchent de la porte noire et lisse, au fond du passage … Harry pense qu'ils vont passer par là … Mais Mr Weasley l'entraine vers la gauche, en direction d'une volée de marches qui descendent …

« - JE SAIS ! JE SAIS ! »

Cette fois-ci, Harry est à quatre pattes sur le sol. Sa cicatrice le picote désagréablement, mais c'est un cri de triomphe qu'il vient de lancer. Il se relève et se retrouve devant Neah qui l'observe, sa baguette en l'air. Cette fois-ci, on aurait dit que Neah avait levé le sortilège avant même que Harry ait eu le temps de combattre

« - Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Harry ? demande Neah, sceptique.

J'ai vu … Je me suis souvenu, répond Harry d'une voix haletante, je viens de me rendre compte …

De te rendre compte de quoi ? Neah s'assied sur sa chaise. »

Il a mal à la tête, avec toutes ces histoires. A chaque seconde qui passe, il lit dans les esprits des autres, que ce soit des gens inconnus qu'il croise un jour dans la rue ou bien même des élèves qu'il a dans sa classe, il lit leur esprit. Ainsi, il est toujours au courant de tout, quoiqu'il arrive. Ce pouvoir que lui a confié Wisely est on ne peut plus pratique. Utiliser la Legilimencie, c'est différent que de lire dans les pensées. Là, déjà il utilise une baguette. Ensuite, la Legilimencie ne lit pas les pensées. Elle sert juste à interprêter les sentiments et les émotions. Avec ça, les plus doués peuvent en déduire plus ou moins des pensées, mais c'est tout de même plutôt rare. Aussi, il est possible de se défendre de la Legilimencie avec de l'Occlumentie. La lecture de l'esprit de Wisely est différente car ça, on ne peut en aucun cas l'empêcher.

C'est trop douloureux pour lui, cet art sombre de la magie. De plus, il doit constament toujours maintenir ses propres barrières mentales alors qu'il est dans la tête de Harry. Et c'est compliqué, même s'il bloque son esprit depuis toujours. En tant que moitié du Comte Millénaire, Wisely n'a jamais pu lire dans son esprit, et personne ne le fera jamais.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, au Département des Mystères, professeur ? demande soudainement Harry.

Et pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?

Pare que, répond Harry, le couloir que j'ai revu à l'instant – celui dont je rêve depuis des mois – je viens de le reconnaître … C'est celui qui mène au Département des Mystères … Et je pense que Voldemort veut quelque chose qui s'y trouve.

Le Département des Mystères renferme beaucoup de choses. Mais il n'y en n'a pas beaucoup que tu pourrais comprendre et aucune – à une exception près – qui te concerne. Il commence à se faire tard. Reviens donc mercredi prochain à la même heure.

Très bien.

Chaque soir avant de t'endormir, essaie de faire l'effort de chasser toute émotion. Evacue ce que tu as dans la tête afin que ton esprit soit vide et paisible. »

Harry ramasse son sac, l'accroche à son épaule, salue son professeur et quitte la pièce, tout en se demandant quelle peut bien être cette « exception près » qu'à mentionner le professeur Campbell.

Ce dernier lâche un profond soupire une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Timcanpy vole autour de lui en le regardant.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tim, tout va bien. C'est juste que … Cette histoire de Département des Mystères, elle ne me plait pas. Il y a une prophétie, concernant Harry et Voldemort, et qui est la cause de toute … _cette histoire_. La trahison de Peter Pettigrew, la mort des époux Potter, la cicatrice de Harry, la disparition momentanné de Voldemort et même la torture des Londubat … tout revient à cette prophétie. Je pense que c'est en voulant empêcher un événement de survenir que celui-ci apparaît. N'est-ce pas ainsi que tout à commencer, à _cette époque_ ? »

Neah finit par se lever. A l'aide d'une sortilège informulé, il nettoie les tasses à thé et s'en va les ranger lui même. Une fois revenu à son bureau, il sort un cahier dont de nombreuses pages sont déjà griffonées et se met à poursuivre ce travail déjà commencé, tout en fredonnant doucement l'air de la mélodie qui contrôle l'Arche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entend frapper à la porte de son bureau. Après qu'il l'ait demandé, Draco Malefoy entre dans son bureau. Il ne semble pas très à l'aise et son regard bouge nerveusement partout.

 _Comme un animal traqué_ , pense Neah en haussant un sourcil face à cet étrange comportement.

« - Hé bien Draco, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Bonsoir professeur Campbell, répond celui-ci.

Viens donc t'asseoir au lieu de rester planté là à ne rien faire. »

Le blond s'exécute. Neah se lève et sort pour la seconde fois de la journée, son service à thé. Indiscret, l'héritier Malefoy jette un regard qu'il pense on ne peut plus discret, sur les feuilles présentes sur le bureau, pour ne voir que d'étranges symboles, avec quelques mots gribouillés dans une langue étrangère, mais à l'accent espagnol. Espagnol, italien, ou portugais, peut-être ? Il ne saurait le dire …

« - Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu étais ici, reprend Neah après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé, se faisant la reflexion que s'il en reprend encore, il ne va pas dormir de la nuit. Pas que tu me déranges, mais … il jette un coup d'oeil à ses notes, tout de même.

Mon père m'a demandé de vous remettre ça. »

Draco sort de son uniforme, une lettre.

Neah hausse un sourcil.

 _Alors maintenant, il compte utiliser le fils d'un de ses partisants comme coursier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre …_

Neah se saisit de l'enveloppe et l'ouvre. Il déplie le parchemin à l'intérieur. Il connait déjà son contenu, mais bon … Voldy se donne toujours tellement de mal pour lui faire parvenir ses missives. Il se doit au moins de les lire. Même s'il les brûles toujours après, histoire d'effacer définitivement toute trace de ces propositions incessantes qu'il reçoit.

.

« _Neah,_

 _Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je réitère ma proposition. Vous voilà chanceux, vous qui ne cessez de refuser mon offre. Si vous n'étiez qu'un moins que rien, vous ne seriez déjà plus de ce monde pour les affronts répétés que vous me faites._

 _Je vous le demande à nouveau : Rejoignez les Mangemorts et utilisez votre pouvoir pour mon compte._

 _J'attend votre réponse sous peu._

 _Lord Voldemort_ »

.

« - Toujours aussi sympathique, ironise Neah. »

Son regard scintille, devenant l'espace d'un instant, plus doré que d'ordinaire. L'instant d'après, il lâche le morceau de parchemin qui commence déjà à brûler, au même titre que l'enveloppe qui va avec.

« - Vous ne donnez pas de réponse ? s'étonne Draco.

Non. Je ne le fais jamais et Voldy sait parfaitement que ça veut dire non. Voilà que maitenant, il t'utilise comme coursier … Rassure moi, tu n'as pas encore été marqué ? l'adolescent en face de lui secoue lentement la tête. Je vois. Il attend que tu sois en sixième année, comme autrefois. Il est inutile de te le dire, mais sache que tu as toujours le choix de refuser, le moment venu.

Je ne l'ai pas, marmonne Draco.

Mais si. Dis moi Draco, est-ce que tu sais jouer au poker ?

Au poker ? s'étonne son interlocuteur, avant de secouer à nouveau la tête.

C'est un jeu de cartes moldu très réputé. Regarde, je vais t'apprendre à y jouer ! »

Au bout de deux heures à jouer contre le Noah, Draco, même s'il n'est pas un fin connaisseur en la matière, remarque bien que son professeur est bien trop excellent au poker pour être totalement honnête. Arf ! Il aurait dû écouter son père quand celui-ci lui a conseillé de refuser, si le professeur Campbell lui proposait une partie de poker. Il doit avoir vécu la même expérience, pour lui dire ceci …

L'heure se faisant tard, Neah décide de raccompagner le Serpentard jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, lui proposant au passage de revenir le voir à son bureau quand il le souhaite.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier annonce une évasion massive à Azkaban, des plus dangereux détenus, fervents serviteurs de Voldemort, autrement dit. Evidemment, on met cette évasion sur le compte de Sirius Black, étant le premier a avoir réussit une évasion de cette prison connu pour être infaillible.

.

« _Antonin Dolohov – condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Fabian Prewett_

 _Augustus Rookwook – condamné pour avoir communiqué des secrets du Ministère de la Magie à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

 _Bellatrix Lestrange – condamnée pour tortures ayant entrainé une incapacité permanente sur les personnes de Frank et Alice Londubat_ »

.

« - Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, pouffe Neah en voyant le motif de condamné de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Cela semble vous amusez, Neah, constate le professeur McGonagall assit à ses côtés.

Evidemment. Ce n'est pas tout les jours, non plus, que l'on a l'occasion de voir une évasion massive de Mangemorts plus que dangereux. Pour m'être déjà moi-même évadé d'Azkaban par le passé, je puis vous affirmer que ce n'est pas tâche facile, alors pour un groupe … Surement un coup de Voldy.

Vous avez été … commence le professeur de métamorphose, étonné.

Par curiosité. Je voulais voir s'il était réellement impossible de s'échapper d'Azkaban, à l'époque. Que croyez-vous ? Il n'y a pas que mon immortalité, qui fait peur aux membres du Ministère. Ah ! Un bonbon rose, dit soudainement Neah en regardant vers les grandes portes. »

Effectivement, Dolores Ombrage vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle … complètement rose. Cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas que ses vêtements. Non, là, il y a aussi son teint et ses cheveux. Cela fait ricaner discrètement de nombreux élèves. La Grande Inquisitrice ne semble guère heureuse de ce fait.

« - Je me suis toujours demandé comment une personne ayant été à Serpentard, peut à ce point aimer mettre du rose …

C'est encore à cause de vos élèves, Neah ? demande sa voisine de table.

Je dirais plutôt _tes_ élèves, Minerva, répond le Noah. Ginny Weasley, pour préciser. Mais dans un sens, oui. C'est mon élève. Grâce à ce petit tour, c'est … vingt points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor. »

Imédiatement, le sablier qui compte les points, celui de Gryffondor, rajoute vingt nouveaux points, s'attirant des gromellement de la part de Serpentard, et des exclamations de joie de Gryffondor et d'autres Maisons. Neah fait un sourire aimable à ceux qui se tourne vers lui, le visage exprimant de la joie.

« - Encourager les élèves à jouer de mauvais tours … il n'y a que vous et Albus pour faire cela, Neah …

Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment, Minerva. Réjouis-toi. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard, les jumeaux Weasley donnent un nombre record à leur Maison. Ils ont du talent, ces petits. Ils feront de grandes choses, et j'ai l'oeil pour ça. »

Ces deux garçons rappellent à Neah, la dernière incarnation de Bondom Jasdevi. Un sacré talent pour les coups foireux. Si Bondom devait à nouveau se réincarner, ce serait en ces deux-là. Le Quatorzième sait parfaitement que ce jour viendra. Tant que le Comte Millénaire sera en ce monde, les Noahs ne cesseront jamais de se réincarnés. Il s'agit déjà là d'un miracle qu'aucun ne soit réapparu depuis cent ans. Il faut dire qu'ils ont tous eu de sacrés blessures, lors de la bataille finale. Il ignore combien de temps il pourrait supporter l'influence du premier apôtre en lui, avec rien qu'un Noah en face de lui …

Neah décide de quitter la Grande Salle afin de regagné son bureau. Sur le chemin, il poursuit la lecture de son journal. Dedans, on annonce également la mort d'un employé du Ministère de la Magie – Broderick Moroz – découvert étranglé dans son lit par une plante en pot. Plus stupide comme mort en tant de guerre, impossible. Apparement, il était à St Mangouste et son état s'améliorait de jour en jour, cependant il est décédé d'un coup. Il devait certainement connaître des informations compromettantes, alors il a été tout simplement éliminés. Ça arrive bien plus souvent qu'on ne le pense, ce genre de mise à mort. Aussi, le Noah décide de ne tout simplement pas s'y attarder plus que nécessaire.

Etranglé par une plante qui devait servir de décoration … Il en a vu et _fait_ des mieux que ça, et certainement des plus spectaculaires ! Il se souvient parfaitement de cet homme qu'il a fait explosé comme un balon de baudruche … Un spectacle magnifique. Le Comte lui avait ordonné d'éliminer cet homme qui s'est avéré être, par la suite, un compatible. La pièce était après décoré du sang et des organes de sa victime … Magnifique !

* * *

Peu de temps après, il fut à présent parfaitement impossible pour les professeurs de parler librement dans la salle des professeurs à cause de Ombrage. Par conséquent, on pouvait à présent voir les professeurs parler à voix basse dans les couloirs.

Vers la fin du mois de janvier, Neah vient dans le bureau de Dumbledore afin de lui soumettre une requête.

« - Vous aimeriez avoir toutes la semaine prochaine de libre ? s'étonne le vieux sorcier. Vous avez des classes à vous occupez, Neah … Puis-je au moins connaître la raison de cette demande inattendue ?

J'aimerai visiter la tombe d'un proche. Ça fera cent neuf ans que cette personne est morte. C'était un ami très cher à mes yeux.

Mmh … Je vois, répond pensivement Dumbledore. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas été enterré près d'ici ?

En effet. D'où le fait que je demande une semaine.

Dans ce cas, vous avez mon autorisation. Vous visitez sa tombe chaque année, je suppose ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous arrêteriez ce rituel. Mais une semaine, nous sommes d'accord ?

Bien entendu.

Dans ce cas c'est réglé. »

* * *

La semaine suivante, comme prévu, on ne vit pas le professeur Campbell une seule fois dans tout Poudlard. Tous en ont donc conclus qu'il n'était pas dans le château. A son troisième jours d'absence, la rumeur qu'il était partit rendre visite à un proche décédé, se répandit comme une trainée de poudre entre les élèves qui, voulant soutenir leur professeur, se promirent de lui accorder leurs condoléances. Mine de rien, ils aiment bien le professeur Campbell.

Neah n'a pas besoin d'une semaine, pour rendre visite à Marian toutefois, il n'est pas certain d'être d'humeur à faire cours, avant quelques jours après sa visite. Parce qu'en prime, il va voir pour une seconde fois en à peine deux mois, les tombes d'Allen et de Mana. Plus le monument réservé aux Noahs. C'est beaucoup trop pour ses nerfs … Il a prévu de se rendre sur les lieux, le mardi, soit le quatrième jour de son absence il a quitté le château le samedi matin.

Il se souvient même avoir croisé quelques uns de ses élèves dans le couloir qui se sont étonnés de le voir se diriger vers les grilles de Poudlard.

« - Je vais visiter la tombe de quelqu'un, a-t-il dit à Harry lorsque celui-ci lui a demandé où il allait. Ça fait déjà cent neuf ans … Nous nous reverrons donc pour tes leçons d'Occlumentie, dans deux semaines. Mercredi à six heure, d'accord ?

Oui … Je peux vous demander comment s'appelle la personne que vous allez voir ?

En fait, cette personne est enterré au même endroit que mon frère Mana et mon neveu Allen, alors je vais aussi leur rendre visite … Il s'appelait Marian. Marian Cross. Un homme fantastique. Je te parlerais de lui à mon retour, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Neah sourit légèrement à ce souvenir, allongé sur le canapé dans sa salle secrète, tentant de trouver le sommeil, Timcanpy dans ses bras.

Cette nuit, Neah fit un rêve étrange.

Il rêva qu'un Noah s'était éveillé, signant le début d'une nouvelle génération de Noah à laquelle il serait à la tête.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille en sueur, sans le moindre souvenir de son rêve. Alors, il va prendre une douche, sans même chercher à se souvenir de ses songes de cette nuit, se disant seulement que c'est là un détails sans importance.

Et c'est là une erreur. Car quelque part dans les rues de Londres, un jeune homme est à la recherche du Comte Millénaire.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bien le bonsoir ! Je m'excuse de poster ce mercredi et non pas le week-end dernier. Il se trouve que j'avais un oral à réviser et je n'avais pas trop de temps à accorder en temps libre, par conséquent.**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **NowShiningaAbyssal : _Je peux me permettre de t'appeler "Nox" ? C'est trop long à écrire, ton identifient. Félicitations pour parvenir à le retenir sans mal, vraiment ! Sois la bienvenue dans mon univers ! Hé bien, ce chapitre est basé sur ce fameux Noah réincarné. Noah que j'adore_ tellement _, soit dit en passant. Je ne sais pas vraiment, si on peut appeler le parasite de Harry, un Noah, tu sais. En réalité, Wisely, comme tu vas le voir, est celui qui s'est réincarné. Je pensais pourtant que le faire apparaître dans les mêmes conditions que son prédécesseur mettrait la puce à l'oreille ... L'être que Harry a en lui, ce n'est nul autre que ce cher Allen. D'où le fait que Harry soit proche de Neah, étant donné que d'une certaine façon, ils sont parents. Je te le dis tout de suite : ce sont les deux seuls qui vont revenir. Je vais parler de Joyd, vers la fin de ce chapitre, la mention des jumeaux ne restera qu'une_ mention _. Cette histoire, elle est vraiment basée sur le rôle de professeur cool qu'as Neah. Désolé de te décevoir, mais pas de Road ... Mais je t'avoue que ça m'aurait fait marré de la faire entrer en scène, considérant son attachement pour Allen et Neah !_**

 **Trancy13 : _Les mystères, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! Je te conseille vraiment Yuri on Ice, l'un de mes mangas favoris, pour tout te dire. Quand j'aurais fini avec cette fanfiction en français, mais également en anglais et que j'aurai un peu posté sur Owari no Seraph, je vais me mettre à écrire sur Yuri on Ice. (Que des univers différent !) ~ J'espère que la mention que fait Wisely de Sirius vers la fin te plaira !_**

 **Au programme :**

 **L'apparition de Wisely, Cinquième Noah de son état qui fait, en quelque sorte, "tourner en rond" tout le monde avec ses manies qu'on lui connaît tous ; de mystérieux plans qui se font entre Neah et Wisely ; de l'Occlumentie à en recracher ses tripes pour Harry et la venue d'un certain Centaure du nom de Firenze !**

 **Autrement dit : "Wisely, ou comment chambouler le monde."**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 6}**

* * *

Il y en a qui disent que lorsqu'on se rend sur la tombe de quelqu'un, on doit apporter des fleurs. Neah n'en apporte jamais, lorsqu'il vient rendre visite à ses proches. Il trouve cela inutile et puis … c'est l'hiver. Les fleurs ne feraient pas long feu et il ne se rend que très peu de fois en ces lieux, alors bon, c'est quelque peu sans intérêt.

En arrivant devant les tombes, comme le mois dernier, il s'agenouille devant les trois tombes, et relit les inscriptions, afin de les graver au plus profond de sa mémoire une nouvelle fois, pour ne pas oublier leur existence, leur gravure.

.

 _Allen Walker_

 _1869 – 1886_

 _Un homme maudit_

 _qui n'a jamais cessé_

 _d'ALLER DE L'AVANT._

 _._

 _Mana D. Campbell_

 _1834 – 1886_

 _Un homme condamné_

 _qui n'a jamais cessé_

 _d'ALLER DE L'AVANT._

 _._

 _Marian Cross_

 _1829 – 1887_

 _Un homme fidèle_

 _qui a su attendre 35 ans_

 _SANS JAMAIS S'ARRETER._

 _._

Qu'importe le nombre de fois qu'il les voit, cela l'attriste toujours autant. Mais pourtant, il ne s'effondre pas sur ce chemin dont il foule à chacun jour qui passe, la terre pour la durcir.

« _Ne t'arrête pas. Continue à aller de l'avant._ »

C'est ce qu'il a dit à Mana, après qu'il ait trahit le Clan Noah. Ces paroles que Mana ne cessait de répéter pour se donner de la force. Ces paroles qu'Allen a suivit sans faillir jusqu'au seuil de la mort. Ce ne sont pas de simples paroles. Elles donnent l'espoir dont tous le monde a besoin. Chez les sorciers, ce serait sans nul doute la plus puissante des formules magiques. Neah repense à ses notes. C'est dans ses projets, de transformer ces quelques mots, en un puissant sortilège. Un sortilège qui le relierait à ses défunts amis. Il doit le faire pour eux.

Des larmes se mettent à couler de ses yeux. Il se laisse, à nouveau, envahir par le désespoir.

« - Cent dix ans, fait alors une voix derrière lui. C'est une bien trop longue absence, ne trouves-tu pas, Quatorzième ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire … Comte Millénaire ? »

Neah tourne sa tête du mieux qu'il le peut pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix. Alors, il peut voir à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui, un adolescent tout vêtu de blanc. Ses cheveux blancs sont retenus par une longue écharpe. Il possède un teint sombre avec une iris supplémentaire à l'intérieur de ses iris normales déjà dorés. Mais ce qui le démarque le plus, ce sont ses trois yeux supplémentaires sur son front. Neah reste bouche bée face à cette apparition inattendue. Le nouvel arrivant s'avance.

« - Je n'ai jamais pu accéder complètement à ton esprit, et le fait que tu sois devenu le Comte Millénaire n'arrange pas ce fait, il fait une pause et avise les trois tombes. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion un jour, de voir un Noah en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de deux Exorcistes. En toute honnêteté, je suis venu ici, car c'est ici que tout s'est finit. Un excellent point de départ. Il semblerait que cette fois-ci, moi, Wisely, le cinquième apôtre qui incarne la Sagesse et détenteur de l'Oeil Démoniaque, soit le premier à m'éveiller. J'aurai plutôt pensé que ce serait Wrath, le huitième apôtre et l'incarnation de la Colère, qui serait le premier à revenir, en considérant le fait qu'il soit mort deux ans avant tout le monde.

\- Tu n'as décidément pas changer, Wisely, sourit Neah en se relevant et en essayant ses larmes. Sincèrement, je ne vois pas l'utilité d'une nouvelle génération de Noah, car je ne compte pas provoquer les Trois Jours de Ténèbres.

\- Nous reverrons cela lorsque d'autres de nos frères se seront éveillés. Il me semble que c'était également l'avis du jeune Mana D. Campbell à ses débuts. Bien sûr, tu l'ignores, puisque tu n'étais pas encore des nôtres à ce moment-là. Certes, il nous envoyait nous, les Noahs, s'occuper de la création d'Akumas, mais il en créait tout de même un minimum. Et s'il n'y a que cela qui dérange, alors soit. A nouveau, ce sera nous, les Noahs, qui nous chargerons de la tâche qui en incombe l'hôte du Comte Millénaire. Qu'en dis-tu, _Maitre_?

\- … Je n'ai aucun opinion concernant le fait d'à nouveau faire des Akumas, répond Neah. Mais je sais que cela ne fera pas plaisir à Allen. Aussi, je ne relancerais pas le production d'Akumas. Sache que ma haine envers les humains n'a cessé d'augmenter en fonction du temps qui passe. Néanmoins, malgré tous mes efforts ainsi que le siècle qui est passé, il y a encore des Innocences qui sont encore endormit quelque part, dans le monde. Et le Coeur est parmi eux.

\- Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Retrouvons, puis détruisons les Innocence. Comment dois-je m'adresser à toi, au fait ? Ou à _vous_ , peut-être ?

\- Ne changeons pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Appelle-moi « Neah », comme au bon vieux temps. Et si c'est si important … je te laisse choisir. »

Neah se dit alors qu'il a bien fait, de prendre sa semaine complète. Cela lui donnera du temps pour expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant son siècle entier d'absence à son frère. Oh, il ne compte pas en parler ! Il va juste laisser le loisir à Wisely de lire dans son esprit les informations qu'il souhaite lui transmettre, comme ce qu'il s'est passé dans les années qui ont suivit la bataille finale, ou bien les conflicts moldus et sorciers, ainsi que, bien entendu, ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Autrement dit, qu'il est professeur de combat à Poudlard et que c'est un passe temps des plus amusants pour lui.

* * *

C'est le lundi cinq février, que Neah revient à Poudlard. Il a alors l'occasion de se rendre compte que les rumeurs vont sacrément vite à Poudlard, car tous les jeunes sorciers qu'il a dans sa classe, ou presque, lui transmettent leurs condoléances. Avec réticence, il a accepté que Wisely l'accompagne. Il va rester une semaine et viendra une fois par mois lui rendre visite parce que c'est « son rôle en tant que Noah d'être au côté du Maitre », selon le cinquième apôtre. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, il s'en fiche un peu.

N'ayant pas de classe la matinée, il se rend au bureau de Dumbledore qui l'acceuille toujours aussi bien, se présentant même devant l'adolescent albinos qu'il ne connait pas.

« - Je te présente Wisely, dit Neah en désignant le garçon à côté de lui. Il se trouve qu'il est le descendant d'un membre de ma famille. Il compte rester une semaine ici, et en faire de même pour les mois suivants. J'espère que cela ne dérange pas. »

Ce n'est pas une question, évidemment.

« - Il est le bienvenu à Poudlard et peut y rester autant de temps qu'il le souhaite, répond le vieux directeur en fixant droit dans les yeux Wisely.

\- Je préfère garder mes pensées pour moi-même, Albus, déclare Wisely en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il se pourrait fort bien que votre cerveau explose dans la seconde si vous recommencez cette tentative d'intrusion dans mon esprit. »

Si le directeur est surprit, il ne le montre pas. Il devait s'en douter, que l'esprit d'un membre de la famille de Neah détecterait une intrusion indésirée dans sa tête et s'en défendrais brillamment. Seule la menace peu rassurante semble retenir son intention, à en croire le reflex que Dumbledore a de diriger sa main vers l'endroit où se trouve sa baguette, aussi discret le geste soit-il.

Neah se glisse dans le dos de Wisely, lui saisissant les deux épaules pour lui dire d'un ton désinvolte et joueur :

« - Allons, allons, c'est malpoli de menacer ainsi son hôte, Wisely. Aurais-tu oublier les bonnes manières que Sheryl t'as si gentiment inculpé ?

\- Il est préférable que cet hôte en question sache en quoi s'en tenir afin d'éviter toute … mauvaise surprise.

\- Bon. Tu nous excuseras Albus, mais nous avons des choses à faire. Nous nous reverrons plus tard ! »

Neah quitte la pièce en poussant devant lui le Noah. Une fois dans le couloir, il le lâche. Le Cinquième apôtre replace correctement sur son front, le bandeau noir que le Musicien lui a donné afin de cacher ses trois yeux. Il s'agit de la seule condition pour que celui qui incarne la Sagesse, garde sa forme de Noah. Avec les sorciers, n'est-on jamais trop prudent. Neah lui-même utilise constament ses capacités à lire dans les esprits pour savoir les intentions d'autrui. Il serait dommage qu'il périsse à cause d'une attaque imprévue !

« - Je n'aime pas cet homme, déclare Wisely, alors qu'il marche dans les couloirs.

\- Toi aussi, alors. Je ne lui fait pas confiance non plus. Contrairement à moi, tu perçois toutes ses pensées sans difficulté, alors tu es le plus à même de le juger.

\- Il te tient en respect.

\- Je sais. Juste une chose : évite d'entretenir des conversations unilatérales avec les autres. Lis les pensées si tu veux, mais évite tout de même certaines choses …

\- J'y penserais. »

Ce jour-ci, Neah n'a aucun cours. Il est revenu un jour en avance, afin de pouvoir préparer ses cours et de travailler un peu. Et puis, Dumbledore lui a dit de revenir pour ce jour-là.

Le lendemain, le professeur Campbell a les cinquième année en cours. Il les retrouves, comme d'habitude, au terrain de Quidditch où tous sont déjà prêt, vêtus de leur tenue d'entrainement.

« - Avant de commencer ce cours, je vous présente tout d'abord Wisely. Il restera durant toute la semaine à Poudlard. Je vous préviens il a un certain talent en ce qui concerne la lecture de l'esprit, glisse subtilement Neah, sans cacher son amusement.

\- … C'est différent de la Legilimencie, Hermione Granger, dit soudainement Wisely, surprenant les autres et surtout la susnommée, il fait une pause avant de dire, comme si de rien n'était : Ça se lit sur ton visage. J'ai beau avoir la capacité de lire dans les pensées, je respecte tout de même la vie privée des gens. Aïe !

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit de ne pas entretenir de conversation unilatérale, le réprimande Neah après lui avoir donné une taloche derrière la tête. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, mettez-vous avec vos groupes habituels et faites les mouvements vus la dernière fois. Tel que je vous connais, vous ne vous êtes pas entrainé. Je vais évaluer quelques personnes aujourd'hui. »

Les étudiants s'exécutent sans protester, se rassemblant par groupe, avant de se mettre ensuite en binome.

« - Je suppose que tu n'es, une fois de plus, pas un combattant ? soupire Neah.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Ton contrôle mental te permets d'être une cible de choix. Mes félicitations.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes pour toi. Et afin d'éviter toute embrouille, évitons de parler de ton premier génocide du Clan Noah. Cela ne va qu'attiser la discorde entre nous. »

Neah se détourne de son frère qui ne manque pas de sourire face à cette réaction. Il hausse les épaules, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol, comme s'il n'était pas en plein tumulte. Le Musicien, quant à lui, s'avance vers un duo – celui que forme Ron et Hermione. Ils ne semblent guère motivé. Leurs gestes sont plutôt mous et manque de conviction. C'est pourquoi il déclare :

« - Viens te battre contre moi, Ron. On va voir les progrès que tu as fait.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclame le rouquin, rougissant. Mais … Mais non …

\- Mais oui ! Allez, viens par là. A présent, tu devrais au moins être capable de tenir deux minutes, comme tu restais à peine dix secondes, _avant_. »

Le dernier frère Weasley déglutit, avant de hocher lentement la tête et de se mettre en place avec une réticence manifeste. Les regards se tournent vers eux. En moins de trente secondes, l'adolescent est à terre, le souffle court.

« - Tu ne fais aucun effort, Ron, déclare Neah. Même Wisely pourrait te battre ( - Hé !) et je puis te garantir qu'il est tout, sauf un combattant. A présent, entraines-toi sérieusement.

\- Ça sert à quoi, d'abord, de savoir se battre comme ça ? marmonne le rouquin en se levant. On a nos baguettes et on ne peut pas se défendre d'un sort, sans baguette !

\- Figure toi que savoir faire mumuse avec une baguette ne sert à rien si tu n'as aucune endurance. Imaginons qu'on t'envoie un sort et que tu n'as pas le temps de t'en protéger … Hé bien tu es foutu, tout simplement. Alors, il faut savoir esquiver. Aussi, c'est éreintant, un combat de sorcier. Sans la moindre endurance, tu es mort dans le sens littéral du terme. Si tu tiens tant que cela à te suicider, libre à toi. Tires-toi une balle, et c'est finit. »

A ce moment-là, Ron trébuche, s'écroulant sur le sol. Il lâche une exclamation surprise quand il tombe douloureusement alors que Wisely repose son pied à terre avec une lenteur molle.

« - Et enfin, « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE », comme votre professeur de l'an passé vous l'aurez dit. Il n'y a rien de plus a ajouté.

\- Ah, tiens, Wisely ! dit gaiement Neah.

\- Tu avais raison. Je peux le mettre à terre.

\- Tu l'as pris par surprise, il faut dire … »

* * *

 **Quelques heures plus tard :**

« - Je déteste Campbell et ce type au turban … rumine Ron.

\- Il y a deux semaines, tu disais qu'il était aussi bien que Lupin, dit Hermione, l'air de rien. Tu ne l'aimes pas parce qu'il a exposé ses quatre vérités.

\- C'est pas vrai …

\- J'aime bien le professeur Campbell, déclare soudainement Harry. C'est à peine si je le considère comme un professeur.

\- Dit celui qui boit le thé avec lui !

\- Tout le monde peut venir boire le thé avec lui. Malefoy est déjà venu, apparemment.

\- Malefoy ? Pas étonnant … Ce sont tous les deux des Serpentards ! Tiens, c'est pas le type au turban de tout à l'heure ? C'est quoi son prénom, déjà … ?

\- Wisely, répond Hermione, exaspérée en regardant vers l'endroit que désigne son ami. »

Effectivement, Wisely entre dans la salle des professeurs, en compagnie de Ombrage, qui prend des notes sur son calepin. Inutile de posséder des pouvoirs divinatoires pour comprendre qu'elle lui fait subir un interrogatoire. Surtout que l'albinos semble agacé.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut, cette femme ?_ pense Wisely avec agacement. _Des informations compromettantes sur Neah, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle veut la jouer ainsi …_

« - Donc vous êtes un parent du professeur Campbell, Wisely ?

\- En effet. Je suis son cousin au cinquième degré par la père de la mère de ma grand-père et qui était un frère de Neah reconnu pour sa sagesse au sein de la famille. »

Les quelques professeurs présents dans la salle des professeurs se font tous la réflexion que si ça, ce n'est pas un signe du fait qu'ils soient parents, qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien être, dans ce cas ? Parce que là, il vient clairement d'embrouiller Ombrage, et en beauté !

« - Je vois, je vois, répond cette dernière en imitant un ton professionnel, faisant mine de comprendre. Donc vous portez aussi le nom des Campbell, n'est-ce pas ? Un grand clan, il n'y a pas à dire. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Wisely ? Cela risquerait quelques problèmes … euh … de compréhension.

\- C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle.

\- Vous avez des pouvoirs magiques, je présume, Wisely ?

\- Non. Je ne sais que lire dans l'esprit des autres. C'est pour cela que malgré que je sois en âge d'être à Poudlard, je n'y suis pas inscris.

\- Et je suppose que vous êtes proche de votre cousin ? Puisque vous êtes venu ici pour lui.

\- Pas spécialement. Neah est quelqu'un de secret. Pour éviter les discordes, nous ne parlons pas du passé, mais plus du futur. Et si nous parlions plutôt de votre frère Cracmol ? propose Wisely, le regard scintillant alors qu'il fouille sans gêne dans la tête de son interlocutrice. Vous ne l'avez pas revu depuis vos quinze ans, je me trompe ? Ni votre mère, d'ailleurs.

\- Comment osez-vous …

\- J'ai tous les droits que le maitre me donne. Je ne suis pas élève ici, ni professeur. Il n'en va pas du pouvoir d'un humain de me dicter ma conduite, ce genre de chose a le don de m'énerver. Et croyez-moi, Dolores Jane Ombrage, vous ne voulez pas me voir énerver. Vous avez essayé de m'extorquer des informations nuisibles pour Neah. Dommage pour vous, car avec moi, il n'y a aucune pudeur à avoir. Tous vos secrets sont actuellement dans le creux dans ma main. Il serait dommage … que ma langue dérape par mégarde, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous conseille de ne plus tenter quoi que ce soit contre Neah. Si cela arrive … je le saurais. »

Wisely quitte sur ces mots la pièce, ruminant sur les « humains inférieurs qui veulent s'en prendre au maitre ». Il doit informer le maitre sur le fait que cette femme cherche à le nuire.

* * *

Le lendemain, mercredi, à six heure du soir, on vient frapper au bureau du professeur Campbell qui est en pleine conversation avec Wisely, une carte du monde étendu sur son bureau. Quand Harry rentre dans le bureau, il peut voir les deux garçons occupés.

« - Je suis à toi dans cinq minutes Harry, lui dit Neah sans lever les yeux de la grande carte. Poses tes affaires où tu veux et assied-toi. J'ai préparé du thé. »

Harry s'exécute docilement.

« - Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux aller voit en Asie. Certes, à _cette époque_ , c'était un vrai nid, le Japon, mais n'oublie pas ce qu'il y avait, en Chine. Il doit forcément y rester _quelque chose_ d'intéressant.

\- Vous avez une préférence sur les endroits où je dois consacrer mes recherches ?

\- Epluche le Japon, comme c'est un endroit auquel on ne s'y attend pas. Reste discret, ce serait préférable. La Chine, aussi, comme je te l'ai dit. Débarasses-toi des informations sur les Deuxième en toute urgence.

\- Pas les Troisième ? demande Wisely, en haussant un sourcil surprit.

\- Non, c'est impossible que ça puisse servir sans les informations sur les Deuxième. Ce n'est donc pas une priorité.

\- Donc Chine – priorité sur les Deuxième – et Japon. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Rends-toi au Portugal, ajoute Neah. A l'endroit où se trouve les coulisses. Je te donnerai une lettre plus tard. En attendant … si tu allais faire un tour à la bibliothèque ? C'est toujours ouvert.

\- Très bien. »

L'albinos salue Harry d'un hochement de tête, puis quitte le bureau. Neah roule la carte et part la ranger dans le placard de la pièce. Il prend le service à thé qu'il a posé un peu plus loin et sert deux tasses.

« - En attendant que l'on ait finit de boire ce thé … Que dirais-tu de parler de mon ami Marian Cross ?

\- Vous êtes sûr, professeur ?

\- Mais oui ! Ça me fait plaisir d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Pour être honnête, Wisely ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il préférait plus Allen. Par où commencer … ? Hé bien, c'était quelqu'un de spécial, Marian, avec un caractère plutôt étrange. Il avait une sale tendance à se laisser vivre et à déléguer ses interminables dettes à ce pauvre Allen – c'était son apprentit. Quand il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve, on ne le trouve pas. Il a réussit à fuir ses créanciers ainsi que son travail pendant plus de _cinq ans_ ! Il avait aussi une forte volonté. Quand il veut quelque chose, personne ne peut faire mieux que lui. Je me souviens qu'à une époque où j'avais complètement disparu, il m'a recherché pendant trente-cinq ans sans relâche.

\- C'était surtout un salaud, marmonne Harry.

\- Hein ?

\- Ah ! Non, rien … »

Harry fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi dit-il cela, au juste ? La description que lui fait Neah lui donne juste l'impression que ce Cross n'était rien de plus qu'un salaud …

« - … C'était aussi quelqu'un de puissant, reprend Neah, non sans avoir regarder quelques instants Harry. Très puissant. La manie que je lui reproche le plus, c'est qu'il connaissait pas mal de bordel … ça avait le don de m'agacer.

\- Professeur, est-ce que vous … commence le Survivant avec hésitation. Est-ce que vous aimiez cet homme, Cross ?

\- Mmh ? C'est donc si visible que cela ? soupire Neah. C'est vrai, je l'appréciais énormément. Aussi agaçant qu'il pouvait parfois l'être. Ça te dégoute ?

\- Non ! s'exclame Harry en se levant. Il rougit, puis se rassied en toussotant. Je veux dire … C'est beau que malgré le temps, vous aimiez toujours la même personne, même si elle est morte aujourd'hui.

\- Peut-être parce que notre rencontre était … marquante, il touche avec un air nostalgique sa cuisse droite, un geste qui n'échappe pas à Harry. En même temps, c'est normal, en temps de guerre.

\- En … temps de guerre ?

\- Ah, tu ne le savais pas ? sourit Neah. Je suis né alors qu'une guerre faisait rage depuis déjà plus de cinquante ans. Je m'y suis retrouvé embarqué bon-gré mal-gré. J'étais dans le camp des « _méchants_ », et Marian ainsi que mon neveu du côté des « _gentils_ ». Marian m'a gentiment tiré dessus dès le premier regard et Allen a eu comme une haine instinctive à mon égard … Ah, je te jure … marmonne le Noah. Il n'y a que la guerre qui peut à ce point noircir le cœur des hommes.

\- Je suis désolé, dit alors subitement Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, toi ? demande le Quatorzième en donnant une pichenette sur le front du Survivant. Tu n'étais même pas encore né, à cette époque, je te rappelle.

\- Je ne sais pas … J'ai soudainement eu l'impression que je devais m'excuser.

… Si tu le dis. Bon, et si nous commencions cette leçon, au lieu de passer la soirée à parler du passé ? Mine de rien, j'en ai horreur. C'est contre mon premier principe.

\- Votre … premier principe ?

« Ne t'arrête pas. Continue à aller de l'avant. », récite Neah. »

 _Ne … t'arrête pas. Continue … à aller de l'avant ?_ Cette phrase sonne familièrement, dans l'esprit du jeune Potter. Il doit sans doûte avoir déjà entendu son professeur la dire, un jour.

Harry se lève en même temps que son professeur. Il est inutile de préciser qu'encore une fois, il échoue pitoyablement trois fois de suite, comme la dernière fois.

« - Professeur … Comment est-ce que vous faites, vous, pour fermer votre esprit ? Vous me dites de visualiser un mur dans mon esprit, mais c'est compliqué …

\- Comment je fais, moi … ? fait pensivement le Musicien. Hé bien pour tout te dire, depuis mon plus jeune âge, je m'entête à fermer mon esprit aux autres. Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je n'ai plus penser à comment on fait. C'est devenu tellement naturel. A l'heure qu'il est, par exemple, je maintiens inconsciemment mes barrières mentales. Pendant mon sommeil aussi, c'est comme ça. Après, je peux les baissez comme bon me semble pour, par exemple, laissez les autres lire ce que j'autorise. Crois-moi, c'est très pratique, quand tu dois donner de très longues explications … Ecoute, et si, au lieu de visualiser un mur, tu visualisais un grillage ?

\- Un … grillage ? répète Harry, étonné.

\- Oui. Un grillage. Avec un grillage, tu peux voir ce qu'il y a derrière, mais tu ne peux le franchir. Tu comprends ? La manœuvre serait que si on essaye d'entrer dans ton esprit, on ne puisse que vaguement voir les souvenirs. Ce serait un bon début, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'essayerai ce soir.

\- Bien, alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit Harry !

\- A vous aussi professeur. »

Une fois ses affaires récupérées, le Survivant quitte la pièce.

Neah le regarde s'en aller pensivement, se demandant vaguement si ce garçon pourra un jour maitriser l'Occlumentie, car pour l'instant, c'est très mal partit. Il renferme trop ses sentiments en lui. Ce n'est pas pour rien, que le Noah parle avec lui avant chaque cours et prend le thé. C'est pour le détendre et le faire extérioriser tous ces sentiments gênants. Bien entendu, étant un Noah, Neah ne le plaint absolument pas. En réalité, il est bien curieux de la suite des évènements. Il veut voir jusqu'où ces visions que Harry a et qui sont graver jusqu'au plus profond de lui, vont bien pouvoir le mener.

Certainement à un désastre délicieux !

Et Neah ne peut s'empêcher de rire à cette pensée alléchante. Oh oui, un peu d'animation ne peut que lui faire du bien.

« - Tu fais vraiment peur quand tu t'y mets Neah, dit Wisely en entrant dans la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment venant de toi. Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, à la bibliothèque ? »

Pour toute réponse, Wisely lève le livre qu'il tient dans ses mains.

« - _La magie partout dans le monde_? Il y a des mentions concernant les écoles de magie ?

\- Il y a même une carte. »

Wisely ouvre le livre à une certaine page, dévoilant une carte où l'on peut voir quelques noms d'écoles. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas leur emplacement précis. Ce serait bien trop simple …

« - Dans ce cas Wisely, tu vas tout d'abord aller fouiner dans chacune de ces écoles pendant le mois qui va suivre. Si tu as besoin de plus de temps, je te demande de m'en informer.

\- Donc tout d'abord, je me rend en France pour voir Beauxbâtons, puis au Portugal, à l'endroit où se trouve ta maison d'enfance et je remettrais une lettre que tu auras rédigée au chef de famille. Ensuite, je pars pour la Chine où je vais fouiller les ruines de l'ancienne branche asiatique. Puis au Japon avec ses rumeurs d'étranges phénomènes et son école de magie. C'est beaucoup.

\- Tu pourras utiliser l'Arche comme bon te semble. Cela allégera ta charge. Tu me feras un compte rendu à chaque fois que tu as finis une étape. Ma chouette est dans la volière de Poudlard. Elle peut faire de très longues distances. J'aurais bien utiliser une autre moyen, mais c'est impossible. »

Le soir même, Neah s'attèle à rédiger la lettre que Wisely sera chargé de donner à l'actuel chef du Clan Campbell. L'endroit se trouvant au Portugal, Neah rédige sa lettre dans sa langue natale, à savoir le portugais.

« _Cher Elly,_

 _Je suis Neah D. Campbell. Il est inutile que je vous fasse mon autobiographie, mais au cas où : je suis le Quatorzième. Le garçon qui vous a apporté cette missive se nomme Wisely. C'est la Sagesse. Il ne vous fera aucun mal, à vous et à vos semblables. Vous pouvez être certain que s'il le fait, il n'en ressortira pas sans séquelles._

 _Si je vous envoie cette missive, c'est en guise d'avertissement. Il est très fort probable qu'un homme qui se fait appeler Lord Voldemort se rendent dans cette demeure afin de lire les archives du Clan Bookman. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille de rappeler vos meilleurs sorciers pour veiller sur les lieux._

 _Aussi, au cas où vous ne le saviez pas : une guerre importante se joue pour le monde des sorciers. Si cela peut intéresser l'actuel Bookman et son apprentit …_

 _Neah_ »

* * *

 _HARRY POTTER PARLE ENFIN/_

 _LA VERITE SUR CELUI-DONT-ON-_

 _NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM_

 _ET LE RECIT DE LA NUIT OU JE L'AI VU_

 _REVENIR_

Neah hausse un sourcil.

« - Sérieusemement ?

\- Vous semblez déconcerté, Neah, déclare Dumbledore à côté de lui, malicieux.

\- Pas « déconcerté », mais plus comme … interloqué. Il a donc décidé de mettre une bonne fois pour toutes, les points sur les I. Et de déclarer la guerre au Ministère soit dit en passant. _Le Chicaneur_ , vraiment ? soupire le Noah, exaspéré. D'ordinaire, j'aime bien traiter la bêtise humaine mais Lovegood Senior et Junior sont des cas désespérés …

\- Allons, ne dites pas cela. Ils sont seulement … spéciaux, dirons-nous.

\- Sans doute … Neah caresse pensivement Timcanpy posé devant lui. Et toi Tim, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? le golem se met à voler autour de lui. Neah semble comprendre quelque chose car il répond : Tu as raison. Je vais en préparer, au cas où. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas bon, d'en avoir autant … ? Cependant, ce ne sont pas mes problèmes, après tout. Cela rendra même l'histoire encore plus intéressante. Tu m'excuseras Albus, mais le devoir m'appelle ! »

Neah quitte la table des professeurs. Il écoute distraitement Ombrage en train de parler avec le jeune Harry Potter qui ne se gêne pas pour lui servir des remarques sarcastiques.

Etonnement, vers le milieu de la matinée même, d'énormes écriteaux furent placardés partout dans l'école, pas seulement sur les tableaux d'affichage mais également dans les couloirs et les salles de classe.

.

 _ **PAR ORDRE DE LA GRANDE**_

 _ **INQUISITRICE DE POUDLARD**_

 _TOUT ELEVE SURPRIS EN POSSESSION_

 _DU MAGAZINE_ LE CHICANEUR

 _SERA RENVOYE._

 _CONFORMEMENT AU DECRET_

 _D'EDUCATION NUMERO VINGT-SEPT_

 _Signé : Dolores Jane Ombrage,_

 _Grande Inquisitrice_

 _._

Sans qu'il n'y ait rien de spécial a noté, le mois de mars arrive. Les cours d'Occlumentie que prend Harry se poursuivent et bien que le Survivant ne s'en aperçoive pas vraiment, il fait des progrès minimes en Occlumentie. A présent, il résiste un tout peit peu à l'intrusion de Neah dans son esprit.

« - Allez, lève-toi Harry, dit Neah. »

Le Noah aide le Survivant à se redresser. La plupart des souvenirs qu'a pu aujourd'hui voir Neah, ce ne sont que des persécutions de son enfance par son cousin et sa bande, durant l'école primaire.

« - Bien, faisons-le à nouveau, décrète le professeur. »

Il garde dans son esprit, ce qu'il a vu dans la tête de Harry. Ce rêve qu'il a un jour fait où l'on voit un homme agenouillé sur le sol. Le souvenir est vu d'un personne et nul doute que cette personne est Voldemort et que l'autre, celle agenouillé, un Mangemort.

« - _Legilimens !_ »

Cette fois-ci, ce qui envie la tête des deux garçons, c'est la vision d'une centaine de Détraqueurs qui s'avancent en direction de Harry sur les rives d'un lac … Ils se rapprochent … On peut voir les trous noirs sous leurs cagoules … Mais cette fois-ci, Harry peut voir Neah debout devant lui, marmonnant des paroles inaudibles. Et peu à peu, Neah semble plus distinct tandis que les silhouettes de Détraqueurs s'estompent …

Harry lève lentement sa propre baguette et …

« - _Protego !_ »

Neah semble tituber l'espace d'un instant et sa baguette manque de lui échapper des mains, sauf qu'il la retient au dernier moment. Cependant, son sort cesse, pour se retourner contre lui. Alors, la mémoire de Harry se met à bouillonner de souvenirs qui ne sont certainement pas les siens : un terrain dévasté par ce qui semble être une explosion, Neah se tenant en son centre avec un garçon qu'il tient entre ses bras lui ressemblant trait pour trait … Neah en train d'arracher avec jubilation, le cœur d'un homme en uniforme noir en face de lui … La vision d'une fin cauchemardesque, un monde envahit par les flammes, les cris d'agonies de milliers de personnes …

« - CELA SUFFIT ! »

Harry eut alors comme l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup dans la poitrine. Il recule de plusieurs pas chancelants, heurtant un mur. En levant la tête vers son professeur, il peut voir que celui-ci est plus pâle qu'à son ordinaire et qu'il serre les poings, afin de cacher les tremblements incessants qui agitent ses mains.

« - Tu fais des progrès Harry, c'est bien, complimente Neah, bien que sa voix soit légèrement glaciale. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir dit d'utiliser le charme du Bouclier, mais c'était efficace. »

Un haut le cœur prend Harry, alors qu'il revoit danser devant ses yeux, l'image de Neah en train d'arracher le cœur d'une personne encore vivante. S'apercevant de cela, Neah lui apporte imédiatement une bassine dans laquelle le Survivant recrache le contenu de son estomac. Neah le regarde faire, accroupit à côté de lui, lui frottant le dos distraitement pour l'aider à se soulager. Il rit nerveusement avant de dire d'un ton un peu naïf qui ne trompe pas le jeune Potter qui sait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise :

« - Il faut avoir l'estomac bien accroché pour rester dans la tête de quelqu'un comme moi. Quand j'utilise la Legilimencie, mes barrières mentales sont quasiment inexistantes car je dois ouvrir mon propre esprit pour pouvoir entrer dans le tiens.

\- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'était que … ces images ? articule difficilement Harry.

\- Oh, ça ? Des souvenirs de jeunesse, en quelque sorte. Du moins … pour les deux premiers. Le dernier est un rêve qui a longtemps hanté mes nuits. Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de repos.

\- Tu lui as laissé voir _ça_? demande alors la voix de Wisely qui entre dans la pièce.

\- Oh, te revoilà.

\- J'ai dit que je viendrais tous les mois, répond Wisely, le visage dénué de toutes émotions, avant de reporter son attention sur le Survivant : Plus important : dois-je retirer _ce souvenir_ de sa mémoire ? C'est une vision que seuls les Noahs ont le droit de voir.

\- Non, ça ira. Laisse-le lui donc. J'aimerai bien cependant que tu le raccompagnes jusqu'à son _dortoir_. »

Wisely hoche lentement la tête. Il aide le Survivant à se lever, lui disant de prendre avec lui la bassine au cas où qu'il ait une soudaine envie de recraché ses tripes dans les couloirs, puis tous deux quittent la pièce.

Après que plusieurs couloirs aient été franchit, le Cinquième apôtre déclare, l'air de rien :

« - Neah tolère ta présence. C'est bien pour toi. C'est le maximum pour lui, quand il est face à un inconnu. Bien entendu, si tu te retrouves en danger de mort, il ne viendra pas à ton secours. Il se contentera d'admirer le spectacle, qu'importe que tu lui rappelles le petit.

\- Le petit … ? répète Harry, sceptique face à ce surnom.

\- Allen Walker, ce petit intéressant. Il n'en va pas du même ordre pour ce Remus Lupin et ce Sirius Black. Il serait bien capable de se sacrifier pour eux. Pas étonnant, quand on sait … certaines choses.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Ces histoires ne te concernent pas.

\- Ça concerne Sirius ! s'exclame Harry.

\- Tu t'appelles Sirius ?

\- Non, mais …

\- Tu as un quelconque lien familiale avec Neah et moi ?

\- Non, mais …

\- Alors cela ne te concerne en aucun cas. »

Ils arrivent à ce moment là devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Wisely se charge de dire le mot de passe – qu'il a surement récupéré dans la tête de quelqu'un – et entre dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, faisant passer Harry devant lui. Tous les regards se tournent vers eux – il faut dire que le duo Survivant + proche du professeur Campbell ne passe pas inaperçu. Lorsque Harry voit Ron et Hermione assit dans un coin de la pièce, il veut aller vers eux, mais le Noah l'en empêche, l'entrainant vers son dortoir.

« - Pourquoi vous me suivez encore ? marmonne Harry.

\- Neah m'a demandé de t'accompagner à ton _dortoir_ et par conséquent, de m'assurer que tu te reposes, alors j'obéis. Cela ne me fait pas plus que cela plaisir. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que de m'occuper d'un humain incapable de s'endormir tout seul.

\- Je sais m'endormir tout seul ! s'offusque le Survivant, mais l'autre l'ignore. »

Ils entrent dans le dortoir. Des bruits de pas se font entendre à l'extérieur et quelques secondes plus tard, Ron et Hermione apparaissent à leur tout dans le dortoir.

« - Harry, tout va bien ? demande Hermione, inquiète de voir son ami si pâle et être raccompagné.

\- Wow, t'es tout pâle, fait inutilement remarquer Ron. »

Wisely tend sa main vers le Survivant. Trois yeux apparaissent sur son front. Le Survivant perd l'équilibre, complètement endormit. L'étrange symbole sur son front disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu. Dans une étrange fumée violette, ses vêtements se transforment en ses vêtements de nuit. Wisely prend dans ses bras l'adolescent et le met correctement dans son lit, comme si de rien n'était. Alors qu'il veut sortir de la pièce, Hermione l'en empêche, demandant sèchement :

« - Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Harry ?

\- Je l'ai endormit, répond avec évidence l'albinos.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Neah m'a demandé de le faire. Il ne fera aucun cauchemar cette nuit et n'aura aucune vision, cela lui permettra de se reposer. »

Wisely s'en va, passant à côté de Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que ces humains peuvent le fatiguer … Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il trainerait Neah loin de ce monde de sorcier. Sauf que ce n'est pas à lui d'en décider. Il n'en viendra à une telle extremité que s'il voit que son maitre est en danger.

Le Noah se rend dans les jardins de Poudlard, afin de regarder le ciel :

« - C'est bien dommage pour toi, Sirius Black. Si tu n'avais pas été à ce point brisé, tu serais devenu Joyd. C'est amusant comme tes réincarnations sont toujours très proche des humains, ne trouves-tu pas ? Neah a bon espoir que tu t'éveilles. Mais il est déjà trop tard pour toi. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que tu meurs, Sirius Black. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, à l'heure du diner, un hurlement retentit dans tout Poudlard, provenant du hall.

Se rendant sur les lieux avec flegme en compagnie de son frère, Neah peut voir un attroupement qui se forme. Du haut de l'escalier, il put voir le professeur Trelawney qui se tient au milieu du hall, sa baguette magique dans une main, une bouteille de xérès dans l'autre. Elle semblait en proie à une véritable crise de folie. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses lunettes de travers faisaint paraître un de ses yeux plus grand que l'autre. Ses innombrables chales et écharpes pendaient en désordre de ses épaules et donnaient l'impression qu'elle se déchirait de toutes parts. Deux grosses malles étaients posées sur le sol, à ses pieds. L'une d'elles était à l'envers, comme si on l'avait jetée dans l'escalier. Le professeur Trelawney, le regard fixe, paraissait terrifiée par quelque chose que Harry ne pouvait voir mais qui devait se trouver au bas des marches de marbre.

« - Non ! hurle-t-elle. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible … ça ne se peut pas … Je refuse de l'accepter !

\- Vous n'avez donc pas réalisé que cela vous pendait au nez ? dit avec un amusement cruel une voie aiguë de petite fille, une voix n'appartenant à nul autre que Ombrage. Bien que vous ne soyez même pas capable de prévoir le temps qu'il fera demain, vous auriez dû deviner que vos piteuses performances au cours de mes inspections et votre absence totale de progrès par la suite rendaient votre renvoi névitable.

\- Vous … Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'écrie le professeur Tralawney, des larmes ruisselant derrière ses énormes lunettes. Vous ne … vous ne pouvez pas me renvoyer ! Je … Je suis ici depuis seize ans ! P … Poudlard est ma … ma maison !

 _C'était_ votre maison, rectifie le professeur Ombrage. »

Wisely hausse un sourcil en voyant Neah s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier, fredonnant gaiement l'air de sa chanson. Haussant les épaules, il en fait de même, le fredonnement en moins. Il est vrai que lui non plus ne refuse jamais un peu de divertissement. Un truc de Noah, sans doute … Certes, il a, d'un certain point de vue, plus de sept mille ans, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de parfois se conduire comme un véritable gamin.

« - Mais depuis que le Ministère de la Magie a signé il y a une heure votre révocation, vous n'habitez plus ici. Veuillez avoir l'amabilité de vous retirer de ce hall. Vous nous embarrassez. »

Ce spectacle ne déplait pourtant pas à Neah. Voir des humains dans tout leurs états, c'est là son activité préféré. Ils sont tellement pitoyable que cela pourrait même en devenir ennuyant …

Se détachant de la foule, le professeur McGonagall marche droit sur le professeur Trelawney et lui tapote le dos d'un geste ferme en sortant un mouchoir d'une poche de sa robe.

« - Allons, allons, Sybille … Calmez-vous … Tenez, mouchez-vous … Ce n'est pas si grave … Vous ne serez pas obligée de quitter Poudlard …

\- Ah vraiment, professeur McGonagall ? dit Ombrage d'un ton assassin en s'avançant de quelques pas. Et qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de dire cela ?

\- Moi, répond une voix grave. »

Les portes de chêne s'ouvrent soudainement et les élèves qui se trouvaient à cet endroit là, s'écartent précipitamment pour laisser passer Dumbledore.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans le parc, Wisely ?

\- Tu ne vas pas tarder à le savoir.

\- … C'est lié au bruit de sabot que j'entends ?

\- Sans le moindre doute.

\- La suite promet, déclare Neah en se frottant les mains.

\- Tu fais vraiment peur, quand tu t'y mets. Tu ressembles de plus en plus au Comte Millénaire …

\- Hé bien, je suppose que c'est normal, non ? Puisque je le suis.

\- En effet, sourit Wisely. »

Dumbledore laisse les portes grandes ouvertes derrière lui et s'avance en direction du professer Trelawney, frissonnante et ruisselante de larmes, toujours effondrée sur sa malle, le professeur McGonagall à son côté.

« - Vous, professeur Dumbledore ? dit Ombrage avec un petit rire qui ne manque pas de faire mal aux oreilles du Musicien. J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas compris la situation. J'ai ici – elle tire de sa robe un rouleau de parchemin – un ordre de révocation signé par moi et le Ministre de la Magie. Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-trois, la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard a le pouvoir d'inspecter, de mettre à l'épreuve et de renvoyer tout enseignant qu'elle – c'est à dire que je – juge incapable de répondre aux critères exigés par le Ministère de la Magie. Or, j'ai estimé que le professeur Trelawney n'était pas au niveau requis et c'est pourqoi j'ai mis fin à ses fonctions.

\- Ouah, c'est déjà la troisième mention au Ministère, siffle Neah, faussement admiratif. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait tomber sous le charme d'un ordre … à moins que ce ne soit juste que de Cornelius, allez savoir …

\- Vous avez tout à fait raison, bien sûr, professeur Ombrage, répond Dumbledore, sans se départir de son sourire. Comme Grande Inquisitrice, vous avez parfaitement le droit de mettre fin aux fonctions de mes enseignants. En revanche, vous n'avez aucune autorité pour les expulser du château. Je crains bien, pousuit-il en s'inclinant courtoisement, que ce pouvoir-là imcombe encore au directeur de l'établissement. Or, je souhaite que le professeur Trelaney continue d'habiter à Poudlard.

\- Non … Non, je … je vais partir, Dumbledore ! hoquète le professeur Trelawney. Je quiterrai .. Poudlard pour chercher … fortune ailleurs …

\- Non, réplique le directeur d'un ton abrupte. Je souhaite que vous restiez, Sybille. Puis-je vous demander de raccompagner Sybille chez elle, professeur ? Ajoute t-il en direction de Minerva.

\- Bien entendu, répond celle-ci. Levez-vous Sybille … »

Le professeur Chourave surgit de la foule et se précipite pour prendre l'autre bras du professeur Trelawney. Toutes deux l'entrainèrent vers l'escalier de marbre en passant devant Ombrage. Le professeur Flitwick accourut derrière elles. A coup de _Locomotor Barda_ , il emmène les deux malles avec lui.

« - Et qu'allez-vous faire, demande Ombrage dans un murmure, lorsque j'aurai nommé un nouveau professeur de divination qui aura besoin de cet appartement ?

\- Oh, ça ne posera aucun problème. Figurez-vous que j'ai déjà trouvé un nouveau professeur de divination et il préfère loger au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Vous avez _trouvé_ ? s'exclame Ombrage ? »

Et c'est ainsi qu'un centaure du nom de Firenze devint professeur à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, à la plus grande hilarité de Neah.

« - Voici Firenze, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux à une Ombrage qui semble frappée par la foudre. Je pense que vous le trouverez qualifié pour ce poste. »

Neah se lève soudainement et s'en va en courant. Une fois assez loin de la foule, il explose littéralement de rire, plié en deux, ne tenant debout que grâce à un mur. Son frère vient le rejoindre, interloqué.

« - Neah ?

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ! rit aux éclats le Quatorzième. C'en est trop pour moi, là … La tête d'Ombrage … ! Non mais un centaure Wisely, un CENTAURE ! Oh, Albus n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux ! Ah ah ah ah ah ah ! ~

\- Ça y est, il est devenu complètement fou … Allez Neah, retournons à ton bureau. Toi aussi, tu as besoin de repos, on dirait. »


	7. Chapitre 7

**Ohayo, mina ! Oui, je sais que la dernière publication remonte à il y a un certain temps déjà. En fait, j'attendais de recevoir la traduction anglaise du chapitre cinq, seulement ... Elle n'est toujours pas là. Alors j'ai décidé de poster un nouveau chapitre quand même ... Avant de tomber malade. Oui, encore. Je crois que les virus m'aiment tellement qu'ils ne veulent plus me lâcher, ah ah !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Kathelen : _Ravie de voir que le fou rire de Neah lorsqu'il voit apparaître Firenze ainsi que l'expression d'Ombrage t'ai plus. Je me suis dit que, étant donné le caractère désinvolte et un brin trop moqueur, il devait forcément être écroulé de rire après une telle scène. Car il n'y a pas à dire, c'est tout de même amusant, rien qu'à imaginer ! (Quand je pense qu'ils ont coupé cette scène dans le film ...)_**

 ** _Ton impression concernant ce qu'est Harry est complètement exacte, ma chère Kate (tu permets l'appelation ?). Au cas où qu'il y aurait encore des doutes chez certains, je le dis maintenant haut et fort (parce que j'ai mit en avant pleins de signes explicites) : Harry EST la réincarnation d'Allen. Bien sûr, si on part seulement de la thématique qu'Allen n'a jamais été un membre du Clan Noah, c'est un fait impossible, seulement ... A en croire les dernières révélations faites dans le manga, avant que l'histoire principale de D Gray-man ne se passe, trente cinq ans auparavant, Allen et Neah se connaissaient. C'est après la trahison de ce dernier qu'Allen est devenu l'hôte du Quatorzième. Par un enchainement de circonstance qui nous est encore inconnu à ce jour, Allen a gardé en lui le Quatorzième pendant plus de TRENTE CINQ ANS. Et je ne voudrais pas dire, mais cela laisse_ forcément _des traces. Un peu de Matière Noire par-ci, un peu de sado-masochisme par-là ... De mon point de vue, un Noah ne se défini pas seulement qu'avec la Mémoire Noah se trouvant au fond de lui. Non, la Matière Noire joue un grand rôle. La Mémoire Noah, ce ne sont que des souvenirs. La Matière Noire défini ce que tu es, c'est, d'une certaine façon, ton ADN, ton empreinte génétique, choisis le terme qui te convient. L'âme d'Allen s'est donc retrouvée "entachée" par cette Matière Noire, ce qui a permis réincarnation. J'ignore si mes explications sur le sujet sont claires, mais je ne peux faire mieux ... Si vraiment tu ne comprends pas, n'hésite pas à poser tes questions dans une review et je ferais de mon mieux pour y répondre._**

 ** _Et encore, j'ai été soft, pour le souvenir ! Au lieu de seulement mettre Neah en train d'arracher le cœur d'un homme, j'aurai tout aussi bien dire qu'il faisait exploser l'homme et que ses boyaux décoraient la pièce, mais ... Je crois que Harry en aurait été traumatisé à vie, avec une telle vision ! Pour le rêve qui ne peut être que vu par les Noahs, c'est juste la vision d'une fin cauchemardesque. Il ne faut pas y voir quelque chose ; il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est juste un souvenir de Noah, rien de plus._**

 **Trancy13 : _C'est tellement dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de Neah X Marian. Mais après, les seuls que j'ai lu sont vraiment formidables ! C'était fait exprès, que personne ne s'attende à ce que Sirius ait un Noah en lui. Il est dit dans le livre que par le passé, il était vraiment beau. Il y a même des filles qui le regardent avec admiration, si j'ai bonne mémoire, dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix, dans le souvenir de Severus. Et Joyd incarne le_ Plaisir _, vois-tu. Donc cela allait de sens. Ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'il rappelle quelqu'un à Neah. Oh ? Mais qui a bien pu te dire que Sirius allait mourir dans cette histoire ?_ Neah l'apprécie, non ?**

 **Au programme :**

 **Harry va goûter aux joies d'être le Musicien (merci Neah) ; une charmante entrevue pleines de sarcasmes entre Fudge, Harry et Neah (surtout entre Fudge et Neah !).**

 **Autrement dit : Vive le bruit ! ~**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 7}**

* * *

Vers la fin du mois de mars, un nouvel événement se produisit …

Lors d'une soirée où Harry et Neah sont occupés à boire le thé ensemble, autour d'un jeu de poker, le premier demande soudainement, sans préambule :

« - Est-ce que vous savez produire un Patronus, professeur ?

\- Un Patronus ? répète le Noah en haussant un sourcil, levant les yeux de son jeu. Mmh … Ce n'est pas que je ne sais pas comment produire un Patronus, mais plutôt que cette magie m'est inaccessible.

\- Inaccessible ?

\- Je ne peux pas espérer pouvoir avoir un lien avec une quelconque magie trop … « _pure_ », dirons-nous. Les Patronus sont un exemple concret. Il m'est également impossible d'approcher un phénix ou une licorne, c'est aussi une magie trop « _pure_ » pour un être comme moi.

\- Mais … pourquoi ?

\- Allons, ne me dit pas que tu as oublié les bribes de souvenirs que tu as vu ! Ce n'est même pas un quart de toute la noirceur qu'il y a en moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez donc pas vous défendre, si vous êtes en face d'un Détraqueur ?

\- Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va me tuer ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as demandé ça, au juste ? Tu comptes apprendre à ton groupe clandestin comment on produit un Patronus, n'est-ce pas ? demande malicieusement Neah, sa tête reposant sur ses mains jointes.

\- Vous savez pour … !?

\- Evidemment. Je te signal que j'ai l'ouïe fine. Je peux entendre presque tout ce qui se passe dans le château. Par exemple, je peux te dire qu'actuellement, Ombrage est en grande couversation avec quelqu'un grâce à sa cheminée.

\- C'est impressionnant ! s'exclame Harry, admiratif de ce talent. Ça doit être génial, de pouvoir tout entendre, d'être pleinement conscient de tout ce qui nous entoure !

\- Pas tant que ça … Le prix à payer est drastiquement cher. Ce sont des migraines chroniques et pas un moment de tranquilité, qu'il faut sacrifier. Il y a toujours quelque chose comme bruit : les personnes se trouvant à moins d'un kilomètre, les respirations, les cœurs qui battent, le sang dans les veines … Ajoute à ça une musique de fond dans ma tête et mes propres pensées, et tu verras que c'en devient pénible, à la longue.

\- Tant que cela ? s'étonne le Survivant.

\- Donne moi ta main, je vais te faire voir. »

Curieux, Harry s'exécute. Il met sa main dans celle que Neah lui tend. Le Noah emprisonne la main de Harry. Il ferme les yeux puis, Harry commence à entendre lentement un peu plus de son. Puis, soudainement, un affreux capharnaum emplit sa tête, lui procurant un horrible mal au crâne. Comme le professeur Campbell vient de le lui décrire, il entend tellement de chose qu'il peine à s'y retrouver.

Des milliers de pas et de bavardages qu'il n'arrive même pas à reconnaître. Aucune parole ne s'en détache d'une autre, c'est affreux. Beaucoup de souffles plus ou moins réguliers qui ont l'air de siffler dans ses oreilles. Quelques battements de cœur – une petite centaine – résonne dans son esprit, complètement en décalé. A peine une cinquantaine de bruit de sang qui circule dans le corps des personnes les plus proches, dans un étrange bruit d'eau répugnant qui lui donne presque envie de recracher ses tripes. Et enfin, en fond dans sa tête, la berceuse que Harry a déjà entendu Neah chanter distraitement à de nombreuses reprises. Il n'arrive même pas à s'entendre penser. Il y beaucoup trop de bruit ! Ça fait mal à la tête comme pas possible !

« - ARRETEZ CA ! s'écrie le Survivant en mettant les mains sur ses oreilles. »

Dès que le contact avec Neah cesse, son audition redevient comme auparavant, bien plus tranquille. Il soupire face à ce soudain silence qu'il bénit comme jamais auparavant. C'est l'enfer, ce qu'entend toujours son professeur. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne supporte pas le moindre bruit. Lui-même, avec l'audition de son professeur, ne pouvait même pas s'entendre penser …

« - C'est amusant, déclare Neah. J'ai fait la même chose avec Prongs et Padfoot et ils ont eu exactement la même réaction que toi à l'instant. Je ne l'ai pas fait à Moony parce qu'il a déjà une ouïe incroyable, étant un loup-garou. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait aussi une excellente vue …

\- Comment faites-vous pour supporter tout … _ça_ au quotidien ?

\- L'habitude, tout simplement. Avant de devenir comme … _ça_ , il désigne son corps, j'avais déjà une bonne écoute. Ça a augmenté après, mais j'y étais déjà habitué.

\- Vous … aimez écouté le vent, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Quand je suis loin de toute civilisation, je peux l'entendre chanter. Et c'est très beau à entendre. Le mieux, c'est pendant les tempêtes. Là, c'est magnifique ! »

 _Ses yeux brillent_ , note distraitement Harry. Son professeur semble heureux … Le Survivant ne l'a vu que très peu de fois ainsi, et c'est toujours aussi beau et réchauffant à voir.

Le lendemain, Harry organise une nouvelle réunion de l'A.D. où il poursuit l'enseignement du Patronus qu'il a déjà commencé. Ils sont en pleine leçon quand soudainement, les portes de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvre et se referme. Dobby est venu informer qu'Ombrage savait pour leur petit groupe clandestin et qu'en prime, elle arrivait. Inutile de préciser que cela fait du grabuge. Tous les élèves quittent la pièce en courant. Neah n'a pas hésité un instant à se mettre dans un endroit stratégique afin d'avoir pleine vue sur la fuite des étudiants, lorsqu'il entend les pas, puis la voix de Draco derrière lui.

« - Professeur Campbell ? Que faites-vous ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? sourit le Noah. J'observe des rats s'enfuir.

\- Des rats … ? répète le blond.

\- Regarde, il lui désigne le couloir qu'il observe depuis tout à l'heure. Ils courent pour leur peau : c'est magnifique à voir. »

Draco s'avance, regarde par haut dessus de Neah qui vient tout juste de s'accroupir afin de laisser son élève lui aussi regarder. Celui-ci s'exclame alors :

« - Mais c'est … !

\- Chut. J'ai envie de voir comment ils vont s'en sortir. Reste ici et admire.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas un professeur comme les autres …

\- Encore heureux ! Je serai bien trop ennuyeux, autrement. Je suis devenu professeur à Poudlard pour mettre un peu d'action dans ma petite vie monotone, pas pour enseigner quoi que ce soit. Oh ! Harry s'est fait attraper par Dolores, jubile le Noah. Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à présent un directeur à retrouver. Il va y avoir de quoi regarder, il se lève et avant de s'en aller, il se tourne vers le Serpentard qui s'est à son tour agenouillé sur le sol pour regarder. Ne te fait pas attraper si tu veux regarder, car tu es censé aider. Et viens donc me voir demain, on se fera une partie de poker autour d'un bon thé. »

Sur ces mots, Neah s'en va en sifflotant. Draco marmonne pour lui-même, bien qu'amusé :

« - Il est complètement tarré … »

* * *

En arrivant devant la gargouille, le Quatorzième dit :

« - _Fizwizbiz_. »

Et la gargouille s'ouvre afin de dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon qu'il n'hésite nullement à monter. Il entre sans prendre la peine de frapper dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci est déjà habité par ce dernier ainsi que le professeur McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, Kingley Shacklebolt et Percy Weasley. Pour une fois, les portraits de tous les anciens directeurs ne font pas semblant d'être réveillés, écoutant attentif à ce qu'il va se passer très prochainement.

« - Campbell … ? fait le ministre, comme étonné de le voir ici.

\- Cornelius. Nous ne nous sommes pas revu, après ce procès mémorable !

\- Il n'avait strictement rien de mémorable, marmonne Fudge. Vous êtes devenu professeur, de ce que l'on m'a dit. Que venez-vous faire dans ce bureau ?

\- Voir s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'intéressant. Et c'est le cas. C'est très intéressant ce qu'il se passe dans ce bureau. Si vous permettez … »

Il part s'asseoir sur une chaise près du bureau.

Lorsque Harry entra à son tour dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, quelques-uns des portraits se précipitèrent dans les cadres de leurs voisins pour leur chuchoter précipitamment quelque chose à l'oreille. Dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Ombrage. Cornélius l'observa d'un œil flamboyant avec une expression de satisfaction perverse.

« - Eh bien, dit-il. Eh bien, eh bien … »

Pour toute réplique, Harry lui lança le regard le plus féroce dont il était capable. Il sentait son cœur battre à un rythme démentiel, mais, étrangement, son esprit restait froid et lucide.

« - Il essayait de revenir dans la tour de Gryffondor, dit Ombrage. »

Dans sa voix, une excitation indécente, la même jouissance impitoyable qu'on l'avait vue éprouver en regardant le professeur Trelawney se liquéfier devant elle en la renvoyant de son métier de professeur de divination. En parlant de Sybille Trelawney … Elle risque de ne plus rester bien longtemps à Poudlard, si ce que Neah pense qu'il va arriver, arrive.

Il voit déjà les gros titres de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ : Dolores Jane Ombrage, tyran suprême de Poudlard. Mmh … Peut-être qu'il pourrait se reconvertir dans le journalisme, par la suite ? Fouineur comme il est, il n'aurait aucune difficulté à écrire des articles tous plus dénonciateurs les uns que les autres. C'est tentant. Cependant, il doit avant tout finir cette année en tant que professeur de combat à Poudlard.

« - Eh bien, Potter … reprend Fudge avec tout le sérieux dont il est capable. J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

Harry se demande pourquoi, mais il avait la très ferme envie de répondre « oui » sur un ton de défi. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouche, prêt à prononcer le fameux mot, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Neah. Celui-ci ne le regardait absolument pas, occupé à contempler ses ongles d'un air admiratif. Toutefois, l'air de rien, il se met à secouer la tête de gauche à droite, faisant mine de souffler sur ses ongles. Harry changea aussitôt de direction.

« - Ou… non.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? dit Fudge, légèrement étonné.

\- Non, réprend Harry d'un ton on ne peut plus décidé.

\- Vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Non, je ne le sais pas, répéte Harry, faisant le parfait ignare. ».

L'air incrédule, Fudge se met à observer successivement Harry, puis le professeur Ombrage. Harry profite de ce moment d'inattention pour jeter un bref regard à Neah, toujours occupé àavec ses ongles, mais qui, néanmoins, prend la peine de hoche de haut en bas la tête, comme pour donner un signe d'approbation à une certaine personne.

« - Vous n'avez donc aucune idée, reprend Fudge, la voix déformée par le sarcasme, de la raison pour laquelle le professeur Ombrage vous a amené dans ce bureau ? Vous n'êtes pas conscient d'avoir violé le règlement de l'école ?

\- Le règlement de l'école ? dit Harry, l'air le plus innocent qui soit. Non.

\- Ou plutôt les décrets du ministre ? rectifie Fudge avec colère.

\- Pas que je sache, répond Harry d'un ton aimable. »

Son cœur continuait de battre très vite. Il valait presque la peine de dire tous ces mensonges pour le simple plaisir de faire monter la tension artérielle de Fudge mais, en même temps, il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient l'aider à se sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Si quelqu'un avait parlé à Ombrage de l'A.D., lui, le meneur, n'avait plus qu'à préparer tout de suite ses bagages.

« - Donc, vous n'êtes pas au courant, reprend Fudge, la voix à présent chargée de fureur, qu'une organisation illégale d'élèves a été découverte dans cette école ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas au courant, répondit Harry en affichant un air de stupeur innocente assez peu convaincant.

\- Je crois, monsieur le ministre, dit la voix veloutée d'Ombrage à côté de lui, que nous progresserions davantage si j'allais chercher l'élève qui m'a donné l'information.

\- Oui, oui, faites donc, dit Fudge en approuvant d'un signe de tête. »

Il lança à Dumbledore un regard malveillant tandis qu'Ombrage sortait du bureau.

« - Tu sembles avoir chaud, Cornelius, fait Neah, l'air de rien. Peut-être devrais-tu retirer cette épaisse veste que tu portes sur le dos depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je préfère la garder, rétoque le ministre, amer. Les temps sont … rudes, ces temps-ci. Mais je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude, Campbell.

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète c'est pour l'air que je respire. Je n'éprouve pas spécialement l'envie de respirer ta sueur … »

Fudge semble voir rouge face à cette insulte masquée derrière de faux semblant. En échange du regard noir qu'il se reçoit, Neah fait un charmant sourire, tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, mais qui ne trompe pas Harry, qui avec le temps, commence à bien cerner le personnage.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, pendant lesquelles personne ne se regarda, puis Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ombrage entra dans la pièce et passa devant lui en tenant par l'épaule l'amie aux cheveux bouclés de Cho, la dénommée Marietta, qui se cachait le visage dans les mains. On aurait presque dit un chien en laisse. Neah commence sérieusement à s'interroger sur la limite humaine de la soumission …

« - N'ayez pas peur, ma petite, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit Ombrage d'une voix douce en lui tapotant le dos. Tout va bien, maintenant, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Monsieur le ministre est très content de vous. Il dira à votre mère que vous vous êtes très bien conduite. La mère de Marietta, monsieur le ministre, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Fudge, est Mrs Edgecombe, du Département des transports magiques, Service du réseau des cheminées. Elle nous a aidés à assurer la surveillance des feux de Poudlard.

— C'est parfait, parfait ! dit Fudge d'un ton chaleureux. Telle mère, telle fille, hein ? Bien, alors, ma chère petite, regardez-moi dans les yeux, ne soyez pas timide, nous allons écouter ce que vous avez à nous… Mille milliards de gargouilles galopantes !

Lorsque Marietta releva la tête, Fudge fit un bond en arrière, l'air horrifié, et faillit atterrir dans la cheminée. Il poussa un juron et tapa du pied sur le bas de sa cape qui commençait à fumer. Avec un petit cri plaintif, Marietta releva le col de sa robe jusqu'à ses yeux, mais tout le monde avait eu le temps de voir son visage atrocement défiguré par une éruption de pustules violettes qui s'étalaient en rangs serrés sur son nez et ses joues en formant le mot « CAFARD ».

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos boutons, ma petite, dit Ombrage d'un ton impatient. Ne mettez pas votre robe devant votre bouche et dites plutôt à M. le ministre … »

Mais Marietta poussa un nouveau gémissement étouffé et hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« - Oh, très bien, petite sotte, puisque c'est comme ça, c'est moi qui lui dirai tout, déclara sèchement Ombrage. Elle afficha à nouveau son sourire nauséabond et poursuivit : Eh bien, voilà, monsieur le ministre, Miss Edgecombe ici présente est venue ce soir dans mon bureau, peu après le dîner, pour me dire qu'elle avait des révélations à me faire. Elle m'a alors informée que si je me rendais dans une salle secrète du septième étage, que l'on appelle parfois la Salle sur Demande, j'y trouverais quelque chose qui me serait utile. Je lui ai posé quelques questions pour en savoir plus et elle a fini par m'avouer qu'il devait s'y dérouler une sorte de réunion. Malheureusement, juste à ce moment-là, ce maléfice – elle montra d'un geste irrité le visage caché de Marietta – s'est déclenché et en se voyant dans le miroir de mon bureau, cette jeune fille a été si bouleversée qu'elle n'a pas pu me dire un mot de plus.

\- Bien, dit Fudge en fixant Marietta d'un regard qu'il imaginait empreint de bienveillance paternelle, c'est très courageux de votre part, ma chère petite, d'être venue avertir le professeur Ombrage. Vous avez fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant, dites-moi donc ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette réunion ? Quel était son objet ? Qui y participait ? Mais Marietta refusait de parler. Elle se contentait de hocher la tête en ouvrant de grands yeux terrorisés. N'avons-nous pas de contre-maléfice pour ce genre de chose ? demanda Fudge à Ombrage d'un ton agacé en montrant d'un geste de la main le visage de Marietta. Qu'elle puisse parler librement ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore réussi à en trouver un, admit Ombrage à contrecœur. Les compétences d'Hermione en matière de maléfices emplirent Harry d'un sentiment de fierté. Mais ça ne fait rien, si elle ne veut pas parler, je peux prendre le relais et vous raconter l'histoire moi-même. Vous vous souvenez sans doute, monsieur le ministre, que je vous ai envoyé au mois d'octobre un rapport pour vous signaler que Potter avait réuni un grand nombre de ses condisciples à La Tête de Sanglier, le pub de Pré-au-Lard …

\- Et quelle preuve avez-vous de ce que vous avancez ? interrompit le professeur McGonagall.

\- Je possède le témoignage de Willy Larebrouss, Minerva. Il se trouve qu'il était dans ce bar à ce moment-là. Il portait des bandages partout, c'est vrai, mais son ouïe était intacte, répliqua Ombrage d'un air supérieur. Il a entendu tout ce que Potter a dit et s'est hâté de venir à l'école pour me le répéter.

\- Ah, c'est donc pour ça qu'il n'a pas été poursuivi dans l'affaire des toilettes régurgitantes ! lança le professeur McGonagall en haussant les sourcils. Voilà une information intéressante sur la façon dont fonctionne notre système judiciaire !

\- Que veux-tu ma chère Minerva ? lance Neah en haussant les épaules. La politique, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. C'est infesté de _rats corrompus_ qui couinent à tout va, il jette un regard éloquent au ministre qui voit rouge.

\- C'est de moi que vous parlez, Campbell ?! rugit-il.

\- Je n'ai pas cité le moindre nom Cornelius, dit Neah avec un air d'évidence, un sourire provoquateur aux lèvres. Si tu te reconnais dans mes propos, c'est que tu ne dois pas avoir la conscience tranquille, mon pauvre … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Papa Noël passera tout de même par ta petite cheminée le vingt cinq décembre prochain. »

Harry retient difficilement un pouffement face aux sarcasmes du Noah. Dumbledore sourit à cette mention et même le professeur McGonagall se permet un petit sourire, alors que le ministre, Ombrage et Percy Weasley – qu'on n'entend absolument pas, soit dit en passant – semblent confus face à cette mention du Père Noël, qui est une tradition parfaitement moldu.

« - Se pourrait-il que tu ignores ce qu'est le Père Noël, Cornelius ? le sourire de Neah s'étale sur son visage.

\- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos sôttises, Campbell !

\- Oh que si, nous avons du temps. Il est impensable que Messir le Ministre de la Magie ignore un événement aussi important, le Quatorzième se lève et vient enrouler un bras autour des épaules de Fudge qui grince des dents. Le Père Noël est une personne qui vient déposer sous les sapins, la nuit du vingt-quatre au vingt-cinq décembre, des cadeaux pour parents et enfants.

\- Cessez donc ces pitreries ou je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous faire arrêter pour entrave à l'enquête, dit Fudge en se dégageant de l'emprise du Noah sur lui.

\- Parce qu'il est question d'enquête ? fait semblant de s'étonner celui-ci. Hé bien, ça alors ! Puisqu'il s'agit d'une enquête, je ne vais pas me risquer à « empêcher » la poursuite de l'enquête, dit-il sarcastiquement. Azkaban me paraît être tellement effrayant … il fait mine de frissonner d'effroie, ce qui lui attire un nouveau regard noir de Fudge. Très bien, très bien, dit il en levant les mains en l'air. J'ai compris. Inutile de t'énerver. Fait attention, c'est mauvais pour la santé de s'énerver. »

Ombrage toussote pour attirer l'attention de tous. Faisant comme si rien ne venait de se passer, elle déclare :

« - Le but de la réunion de Potter avec ces élèves, poursuivit Ombrage, était de les persuader de s'enrôler dans une association illégale ayant pour objet d'enseigner des sortilèges et des maléfices que le ministère juge inappropriés pour des jeunes gens d'âge scolaire …

\- Je pense que vous vous trompez sur ce point, Dolores, dit Dumbledore sans hausser le ton, en regardant Ombrage à travers ses lunettes en demilune perchées au milieu de son nez aquilin. Harry se tourna vers lui. Il ne voyait pas quels arguments pourrait employer Dumbledore pour le tirer d'affaire. Si Willy Larebrouss avait véritablement entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit à La Tête de Sanglier, il n'existait plus de porte de sortie.

\- Oh, oh, dit Fudge en recommençant à se balancer sur ses orteils. Allons-y, écoutons la dernière histoire à dormir debout destinée à tirer Potter de ce mauvais pas ! Allez-y, Dumbledore, allez-y. Willy Larebrouss a menti, c'est ça ? Ou bien était-ce un sosie de Potter qui se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là ? Ou bien s'agit-il de l'explication habituelle avec une inversion de temps, un mort qui revient à la vie et deux Détraqueurs invisibles ? »

Percy Weasley éclata de rire.

« - Ho, ho ! Très drôle, Monsieur le Ministre, très drôle !

\- Tiens, tu es toujours parmis les mortels, toi ? ironise Neah à voix basse. »

Harry aurait volontiers donné quelques coups de pied à Percy. Mais, à son grand étonnement, il vit que Dumbledore souriait lui aussi.

« - Cornélius, je ne nie pas – et Harry non plus, j'en suis sûr – qu'il était bien à La Tête de Sanglier ce jour-là, ni qu'il essayait de recruter des élèves pour constituer un groupe de défense contre les forces du Mal. Je voudrais simplement souligner que Dolores se trompe en laissant entendre qu'un tel groupe était illégal à cette époque. Si vous vous souvenez bien, le décret ministériel qui interdit toute association d'élèves à Poudlard n'a pris effet que deux jours après la réunion de Pré-au-Lard, aussi Harry n'a-t-il violé aucun règlement lorsqu'il se trouvait à La Tête de Sanglier. »

Percy donna l'impression d'avoir reçu en pleine figure un objet très lourd. Fudge s'immobilisa au milieu d'un balancement, la bouche ouverte.

Ombrage fut la première à se ressaisir.

« - Tout cela est très bien, cher directeur, dit-elle avec un sourire sucré, mais à présent, six mois ont passé depuis l'application du décret d'éducation numéro vingt-quatre. Si cette première réunion n'était pas illégale, toutes celles qui ont eu lieu depuis le sont sans aucun doute.

\- Il est vrai, répondit Dumbledore en la contemplant avec un intérêt poli par-dessus ses doigts joints, qu'elles le seraient si elles avaient continué après la publication du décret. Avez-vous la preuve que de telles réunions se soient renouvelées ? »

Pendant que Dumbledore parlait, Harry entendit un bruissement derrière lui et eut l'impression que Kingsley chuchotait. Il aurait également juré que quelque chose de très léger lui avait effleuré le flanc, un courant d'air ou peut-être une aile d'oiseau mais lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il ne vit rien du tout.

« - La preuve ? répéta Ombrage avec son horrible sourire de crapaud. Vous ne m'avez pas bien écoutée, Dumbledore ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que Miss Edgecombe est ici ?

\- Oh, elle pourrait donc nous raconter six mois de réunions ? dit Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils. Il me semblait qu'elle parlait seulement d'une réunion qui aurait eu lieu ce soir.

\- Miss Edgecombe, reprit aussitôt Ombrage, dites-nous donc pendant combien de temps ces réunions ont eu lieu. Vous pouvez répondre en vous contentant d'un signe de tête. Je suis certaine que vos boutons n'empireront pas pour autant. Ces réunions se sont-elles produites régulièrement au cours des six derniers mois ? »

Harry eut l'horrible sensation que son estomac tombait dans le vide. C'était fini, ils allaient se trouver devant un mur de preuves que même Dumbledore ne pourrait écarter.

« - Faites un simple signe de tête pour répondre oui ou non, ma petite, dit Ombrage à Marietta d'un ton cajoleur. Allons, voyons, ce n'est pas cela qui réactivera le maléfice.

\- Et elle, elle ne fait pas entrave à l'enquête, à se taire ? marmonne Neah. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce s'était tourné vers Marietta dont seuls les yeux étaient visibles, entre son col relevé et sa frange bouclée. Peut-être étaitce une illusion due à l'éclairage mais son regard semblait étrangement vide. Soudain, à la stupéfaction de Harry, Marietta fit non de la tête. Ombrage jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Fudge puis regarda à nouveau Marietta.

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien compris la question, ma chérie. Je vous ai demandé si vous étiez allée à ces réunions au cours des six derniers mois. Vous y êtes allée, n'est-ce pas ? »

À nouveau, Marietta fit « non » de la tête.

« - Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Ombrage d'une voix agacée.

\- Il me semble qu'elle a été très claire, fit remarquer le professeur McGonagall d'un ton abrupt. Il n'y a pas eu de réunions secrètes au cours des six derniers mois. C'est bien cela, Miss Edgecombe ? »

Marietta acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« - Mais il y a eu une réunion ce soir ! s'exclama Ombrage avec fureur. Une réunion dans la Salle sur Demande, Miss Edgecombe, vous m'en avez parlé ! Et Potter en était le meneur, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Potter qui l'a organisée, Potter qui a… Pourquoi remuez-vous la tête ainsi ?

\- D'ordinaire, lorsque quelqu'un hoche la tête de droite à gauche, dit McGonagall avec froideur, cela signifie non. Aussi, à moins que Miss Edgecombe utilise un langage visuel inconnu des humains…'

Le professeur Ombrage saisit Marietta par les épaules, la tourna vers elle pour lui faire face et se mit à la secouer brutalement. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Dumbledore avait bondi, sa baguette levée. Kingsley s'avança et Ombrage fit un saut en arrière. Elle avait lâché Marietta et remuait les mains en l'air comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« - Je ne puis tolérer que vous malmeniez mes élèves, Dolores, dit Dumbledore. »

Pour la première fois, il paraissait en colère.

« - Il va falloir vous calmer, Mrs Ombrage, dit Kingsley de sa voix grave et profonde. Vous ne voudriez quand même pas vous attirer des ennuis ?

\- Non, répondit-elle, le souffle court, en levant les yeux vers la silhouette imposante de Kingsley. Je veux dire, oui… vous avez raison, Shacklebolt, je… je me suis emportée.

\- Je n'appelle pas ça « s'emporter », personnellement. S'emporter, c'est quand il y a un mort à déplorer, intervient à nouveau Neah. »

Marietta était restée à l'endroit où Ombrage l'avait lâchée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir été perturbée par cette soudaine attaque, ni soulagée d'en être libérée. Elle continuait de tenir le haut de sa robe contre son visage et regardait droit devant elle de ses yeux étrangement vides. Un brusque soupçon, lié au murmure de Kingsley et au frôlement qu'il avait senti, jaillit soudain dans l'esprit de Harry.

« - Dolores, dit Fudge, avec l'air de vouloir régler les choses une bonne fois pour toutes, parlons de cette réunion de ce soir – celle dont nous savons qu'elle a bel et bien eu lieu …

\- Oui, répondit Ombrage en se ressaisissant. Eh bien, voilà, Miss Edgecombe m'a donc avertie et je me suis rendue aussitôt au septième étage, accompagnée de quelques élèves dignes de confiance, pour prendre la main dans le sac ceux qui assistaient à cette réunion. Or, il apparaît qu'ils ont été avertis de mon arrivée car, lorsque nous avons atteint le septième étage, ils s'enfuyaient déjà en tous sens. Mais c'est sans importance, j'ai quand même tous leurs noms. Miss Parkinson s'est aussitôt précipitée dans la Salle sur Demande pour voir s'ils avaient laissé quelque chose derrière eux. Nous avions besoin de preuves et la salle nous en a fourni. »

Sous les yeux horrifiés de Harry, elle sortit alors de sa poche la liste des noms qui avait été affichée dans la Salle sur Demande et la tendit à Fudge. Le Survivant lance un regard horrifié à Neah qui secoue lentement la tête de gauche à droite, lui signifiant de se débrouiller tout seul sur ce coup là. Harry sent à cela, un poids alourdir son cœur. Le professeur Campbell, celui sur lequel il comptait le plus, ne veut pas lui venir en aide. Pourquoi ?

Neah articule discrètement pour Harry :

« Ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« - Dès que j'ai vu le nom de Potter sur la liste, j'ai su de quoi il s'agissait, dit-elle à mi-voix.

\- Excellent, approuva Fudge avec un large sourire. Excellent, Dolores. Et … Mille tonnerre … »

Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore qui se tenait toujours à côté de Marietta, sa baguette pendant au bout de son bras.

« - Vous avez vu le nom qu'ils se sont donné ? murmura Fudge. _L'armée de Dumbledore_. »

Dumbledore tendit le bras et prit la liste des mains de Fudge. Il contempla l'en-tête qu'Hermione avait griffonné des mois auparavant et, pendant un instant, sembla incapable de parler. Puis il releva la tête, souriant.

« - Bon, eh bien, c'est fini, dit-il simplement. Voulez-vous que je vous fasse une confession écrite, Cornélius, ou une déclaration devant ces témoins sera-t-elle suffisante ? »

Harry vit McGonagall et Kingsley échanger un regard, une expression de peur sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et, apparemment, Fudge non plus.

« - Une déclaration ? dit lentement celui-ci. Qu'est-ce que … ? Je ne …

\- L'armée de Dumbledore, Cornélius, répondit Dumbledore toujours souriant en agitant la liste des noms sous le nez de Fudge. Pas l'armée de Potter, l'armée de Dumbledore.

\- Mais … Mais … »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa soudain le regard de Fudge. Horrifié, il recula d'un pas, poussa un petit cri, et fit un nouveau bond pour s'écarter de la cheminée.

« - Vous ? murmura-t-il, piétinant encore une fois sa cape fumante.

\- En effet, dit Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

\- C'est vous qui avez organisé ça ?

\- C'est moi, assura Dumbledore.

\- Vous avez recruté ces élèves pour … pour votre armée ?

\- Nous devions tenir la première réunion ce soir, expliqua Dumbledore. Simplement pour voir s'ils souhaitaient se joindre à moi. À présent, bien sûr, je constate que j'ai commis une erreur en invitant Miss Edgecombe. »

Marietta approuva d'un signe de tête. Fudge la regarda puis se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, en gonflant la poitrine.

« - Alors, vous avez vraiment comploté contre moi ! s'écria-t-il.

\- C'est exact, admit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

\- NON ! s'exclama Harry. »

Kingsley lui jeta un regard d'avertissement et McGonagall écarquilla les yeux d'un air menaçant, mais Harry venait de comprendre ce que Dumbledore s'apprêtait à faire et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« - Non … Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Taisez-vous, Harry, sinon vous devrez sortir de mon bureau, dit Dumbledore d'une voix très calme.

\- Oui, fermez-la, Potter ! aboya Fudge qui continuait de contempler Dumbledore avec un sentiment de délice horrifié. Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien … j'étais venu ce soir en m'attendant à renvoyer Potter et au lieu de ça …

\- Au lieu de ça, vous allez m'arrêter, coupa Dumbledore avec un sourire. C'est comme si vous aviez perdu une Noise pour trouver un Gallion, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Weasley ! s'écria Fudge qui frémissait littéralement d'allégresse, à présent. Weasley, avez-vous bien tout écrit ? Tout ce qu'il a dit, sa confession, vous l'avez ?

\- Oui, monsieur, je crois bien, monsieur ! assura Percy d'un ton empressé.

\- Ouah, siffle Neah. C'est étonnant comme l'être humain peut devenir paranoïaque quand il s'y met …

\- Le passage où il dit qu'il a essayé de lever une armée contre le ministère, tous ses efforts pour me déstabiliser, c'est bien noté ? demande Fudge.

\- Oui, monsieur, tout y est ! répondit Percy en parcourant ses parchemins d'un air ravi.

\- Très bien, dit Fudge, radieux. Faites une copie de vos notes, Weasley, et envoyez-la immédiatement à _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Si nous la faisons partir par hibou express, elle devrait arriver à temps pour l'édition du matin ! »

Percy se rua hors du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui et Fudge se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore.

« - Vous allez maintenant être escorté jusqu'au ministère où une inculpation officielle vous sera notifiée, puis vous serez envoyé à Azkaban en attendant le procès !

\- Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore avec douceur, je pensais bien que nous allions en arriver à cette petite difficulté.

\- Une difficulté ? s'étonna Fudge, la voix toujours vibrante de bonheur. Je ne vois aucune difficulté là-dedans, Dumbledore !

\- Eh bien, moi, si, je le crains, répondit Dumbledore sur un ton d'excuse.

\- Ah, vraiment ?

\- Voilà … Il semble que vous entreteniez l'illusion selon laquelle je serais disposé à obéir… Quelle est la formule, déjà ? Ah, oui… _sans opposer de résistance_. Or je crois bien que je vais en opposer une, justement. Car, voyez-vous, Cornélius, je n'ai aucune intention de me laisser envoyer à Azkaban. Oh, bien sûr, je pourrais m'en évader, mais quelle perte de temps et, très franchement, il y a tant de choses plus utiles que j'aimerais mieux faire à la place. »

Le teint d'Ombrage devenait de plus en plus rouge. On aurait dit que quelqu'un la remplissait peu à peu d'eau bouillante. Fudge fixa Dumbledore d'un air particulièrement stupide comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup qui l'aurait à moitié assommé. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il émit une sorte d'éructation puis se tourna vers Kingsley et le sorcier aux cheveux courts, qui était le seul à n'avoir pas dit un mot jusqu'à maintenant. Celui-ci adressa à Fudge un signe de tête rassurant et s'écarta légèrement du mur. Harry vit sa main glisser d'un geste presque naturel en direction de sa poche.

« - Ne soyez pas idiot, Dawlish, dit Dumbledore avec gentillesse. Je suis certain que vous êtes un excellent Auror – je crois me souvenir que vous avez obtenu la mention « Optimal » dans toutes vos épreuves d'ASPIC – mais si vous essayez de … heu … m'emmener par la force, je vais être obligé de vous faire mal. »

Le dénommé Dawlish cligna les yeux d'un air assez bête. Il regarda à nouveau Fudge mais, cette fois, il semblait attendre un signe lui indiquant ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« - Ainsi donc, ricana Fudge qui s'était ressaisi, vous avez l'intention d'affronter Dawlish, Shacklebolt, Dolores et moi-même à vous tout seul, c'est bien cela, Dumbledore ?

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, non, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Tant que vous ne serez pas assez sot pour m'y obliger.

\- Il ne sera pas tout seul ! assura d'une voix forte le professeur McGonagall en plongeant la main dans sa robe.

\- Oh, si, il le sera, Minerva ! répliqua sèchement Dumbledore. Poudlard a besoin de vous !

\- Ça suffit, ces sottises ! s'exclama Fudge qui sortit sa propre baguette magique. Dawlish ! Shacklebolt ! Saisissez-vous de lui ! »

Un éclair de lumière argentée illumina la pièce. Il y eut une détonation, comme un coup de feu, et le sol trembla. Une main attrapa Harry par la peau du cou et le força à se coucher au moment où jaillissait un deuxième éclair d'argent. Plusieurs portraits se mirent à hurler, Fumseck lança un cri aigu et la pièce se remplit d'un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser Harry. Il vit alors une silhouette sombre s'effondrer avec fracas devant lui. Puis un hurlement aigu retentit, suivi d'un bruit sourd, et quelqu'un s'écria : « Non ! » Il entendit ensuite un bris de verre, des pas précipités, un grognement … et le silence revint.

Harry se débattit pour voir qui l'étranglait à moitié et aperçut le professeur Campbell accroupie à côté de lui. Il l'vait écartés de force de la trajectoire des éclairs. De la poussière flottait toujours dans la pièce et retombait lentement sur eux. Un peu essoufflé, Harry vit une haute silhouette s'approcher.

« - Ça va ? demanda Dumbledore.

\- Oui ! répondit gaiement Neah. Ah, il n'y a pas à dire, je m'amuse comme un fou, aujourd'hui.

\- Heureux que cela soit le cas, Neah. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous pour défendre Poudlard et ses élèves ?

\- Tu devrais savoir que l'on ne peut faire confiance à quelqu'un de mon espèce, Albus, sourit Neah. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Dumbledore lui sourit également, avant de se tourner vers le Survivant.

« - Écoute-moi, Harry, dit-il d'un ton pressant, tu dois absolument étudier l'occlumancie, tu comprends ? Fais tout ce que te dit le professeur Campbell. Exerce-toi chaque jour, surtout le soir, avant de t'endormir pour pouvoir fermer ton esprit aux mauvais rêves. Tu comprendras pourquoi bien assez tôt, mais tu dois me promettre … Souviens-toi, dit-il : ferme ton esprit. »

C'est ainsi que Dumbledore fut destituer de ses fonctions du directeur de Poudlard. Personne ne parvint à savoir où il s'en est allé, mais une chose est certaine : il est bien caché et le Ministère n'est pas prêt de le retrouver de sitôt.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bien le bonsoir. Décidément, cela va devenir une habitude, de publier toutes les semaines et demi, j'ai l'impression ! Mais comme on le dit bien souvent : il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Ce vendredi, j'ai deux semaines de vacances mais pour ceux qui s'en soucient, je continuerai à publier durant ces vacances. Aussi, je tiens à vous informer que cette histoire commence à toucher à sa fin. Normalement, il ne reste que deux-trois chapitres. Toutefois, je ne me prononce pas trop vite ; je pense que je vais réécrire la fin que j'avais faite, alors il pourrait y en avoir plus. Très certainement vais-je en écrire une autre, de fin, et la comparé avec celle déjà prévu et verrai ce qui est le meilleur. Alors s'il y a du retard, je m'en excuse ! Mais sincèrement, je préfère faire quelque chose dont je suis satisfaite plutôt que de bâcler cette histoire.**

 **Soit dit en passant, une fois la publication de cette histoire terminée, je vais me lancer dans celle sur _Owari no Seraph_ , c'est un manga que je connais depuis un an maintenant bien qu'avant, je n'avais fait que visionner l'animé sans trop accrocher. Et en voulant regarder à nouveau, je suis tombé amoureuse de ce manga encore petit et toujours en cours de publication. Je conseille très fortement ce manga si vous aimez tout ce qui est vampire ou guerre. J'ai déjà quelques petits OS en réserve et deux histoires commencés (l'une d'elles est certaine d'être publié, mais pas l'autre). Après _Owari no Seraph_ , je pense que ce sera au tour du manga _Pandora Hearts_ d'y passer. C'est l'un de mes tout premier manga et je l'ai connu lorsque les derniers chapitres sortaient. C'est une histoire qui m'a beaucoup plus et dont je ne me lasse pas à cause des personnes terriblement attachants mais aussi de l'intrigue qui est omniprésente. A chaque relecture, on peut toujours remarquer des détails que par le passé, on n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Si vous ne connaissez pas, je vous le conseille fortement !**

 **Concernant D Gray-man, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais il y a un nouveau scan qui est sortit il y a peu. Certes, il n'est pas encore en français, mais d'après les illustrations que j'ai pu voir, on va en savoir plus sur Timcanpy et le pourquoi du comment il est resté longtemps indestructible avant d'être terrassé par cet enfoiré d'Apocryphos ! (C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, hein !)**

 **Bon, pour en revenir Professeur Campbell, je pense qu'il est temps de répondre aux reviews laissés :**

 **Kathelen : _Bien, bien ! Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas me priver de t'appeler Kate ! (De toute façon, même sans ton accord, je l'aurai fait ! ~) Ah ah, évidemment qu'Allen est toujours vivant. J'ai du mal à envisager un D Gray-man sans Allen. Yeah ! Parce que ces explications m'ont prises beaucoup de temps, mine de rien. Je ne te cache pas que cela aurait été un peu pénible de toutes les recommencer. Mais si vraiment il en avait fallu, nul doute que je l'aurai tout de même fait. Concernant le passage où Neah s'extasie devant les "rats", j'ai trouvé que c'était à la fois une bonne dose d'humour, et très correspondant au Neah que j'ai fabriqué. Je l'imagine tellement faire cela, et dire à Draco de profiter de spectacle ! Et puis, Draco n'est-il pas une fouine ? Au sens propre du terme. Pas que j'ai une dent contre lui, hein ! Bien sûr que non, je l'apprécie grandement, même. (C'est toujours les mauvais que j'accroche, c'est pas juste ... !) Dans le livre, Harry obéit à Dumbledore. Et considérant la relation que j'ai faite entre ces deux-là dans cette histoire, j'ai pensé qu'il était naturel que ce ne soit non pas Dumbledore, mais Neah qui dise non au jeune Potter._**

 ** _Mes félicitations pour ton "FIRST REVIEW" ! Même si ce n'est pas très compliqué, ici._**

 **destiner _: Je ne sais jamais trop que répondre aux petites reviews qui pourtant font tellement plaisir ! Merci pour les compliments, je les apprécies grandement. C'est toujours agréable de lire que mon style d'écriture plait. J'ai conscience que parfois, j'écris de manière lourdes et mon entourage me le dit souvent. Heureuse de voir que tu n'as pas l'air de le penser ! J'attends ton retour sur ce huitième chapitre avec impatience, dans ce cas là !_**

 **Trancy13 : _Des fanfictions avec Neah X Marian ? Je n'en connais pas vraiment ... La plupart du temps, ce ne sont que de très vagues sous-entendus, tu sais. Et je lis tellement sur_ D Gray-man _que je peine à me souvenir les histoires où il y a eu ces sous entendu. Après, il y en avait une que j'appréciais particulièrement,_ Le Troisième Côté _, qui semble avoir été supprimé, puisque je ne la retrouve plus du tout ... Je peux toutefois te conseiller une excellente fanfiction Crossover DGM X HP qui est sur FANFIC FR :_ Seconde Chance _. Il y a trois "tomes". Le premier est_ Seconde Chance la Pierre Philosophale _. Je te la recommande. Dedans, il est question des personnages de DGM qui se réincarnent dans les personnages de HP. C'est vraiment bien trouvé et je te la conseille vraiment si tu cherches une bonne histoire qui te tiendra occupé pour une semaine !_**

.

 **Bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 8}**

* * *

 _PAR ORDRE DU MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE_

 _Dolores Jane Ombrage (Grande Inquisitrice)_

 _remplace_

 _Albus Dumbledore à la direction de l'école_

 _de sorcellerie Poudlard._

 _Conformément au décret d'éducation numéro vingt-huit_

 _Signé : Cornélius Oswald Fudge, ministre de la Magie_

 _._

En une nuit, la nouvelle avait été placardée dans toute l'école, mais cela n'expliquait pas comment tout le monde dans le château pouvait savoir que Dumbledore avait réussi à s'échapper en terrassant à lui seul deux Aurors, la Grande Inquisitrice, le Ministre de la Magie et son jeune assistant. Partout où l'on peut se promener dans Poudlard, la rumeur de la fuite de Dumbledore de Poudlard est murmurée.

Entre temps, Ombrage en profita pour créer ce qu'elle a nommé la « Brigade Inquisitoriale ». Il s'agit d'un groupe d'élèves triés sur le volet, qui soutiennent le Ministère de la Magie et sont spécialement choisis par le professeur Ombrage. Il est inutile de préciser qu'un grand nombre de Serpentard s'y est engagé sans la moindre hésitation. C'est de justesse que Neah est parvenu à convaincre le jeune Draco Malefoy de ne certainement pas y adhérer. Il n'aime pas cette idée de se servir des élèves pour jouer aux guêts. Il n'y a pas que l'héritier Malefoy, que le Noah a convaincu. Il y a aussi quelques Serpentards avec lesquels il lui arrive de prendre le thé. Ceux-là ont plus tendance à l'écouter que les autres, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il n'en profite pas ! Les contacts, c'est fait pour s'en servir au moment opportun.

Dans la journée, deux heures avany la pause midi, alors que Neah est tranquillement dans son bureau, on vient frapper à sa porte. Fred et Georges apparaissent dans son bureau. Le Noah, aillant tout entendu de leur plan pour se faire renvoyé de Poudlard, les invite à prendre les deux chaises dispersées dans la pièce et de venir s'installer devant son bureau.

« - Vous avez donc décidé de partir, finalement. Je me demandais quand est-ce que ce moment arriverait, souffle Neah en prenant Timcanpy dans ses bras. Je suppose que vous avez besoin d'aide pour tout organisé ?

\- Vous pourriez faire ça ? demande Georges, intéressé.

\- Parce que ça nous serait d'un grand secours. On a encore pleins de préparatifs … commence Fred.

\- … et tout doit être prêt pour le déjeuner.

\- Mais oui. Je ne suis jamais contre jouer une bonne blague à Dolores. »

Sautillant gaiement, Neah entraine les jumeaux hors de son bureau, puis à travers les couloirs de Poudlard, se servant de son ouïe surdéveloppé pour éviter les éventuels « dangers » au dernier petit tour des jumeaux. Ils se rendent devant la Grande Salle – entièrement vide et parfaitement fermée à cette heure-ci. Les portes sont censées être lourdes, et normalement, on ne peut que les ouvrir en connaissant le sort adéquat. Seulement, ce n'est pas un problème pour le Noah qu'est Neah. D'un simple claquement de doigt, les portes s'entr'ouvrent. Le Musicien les enfermes dans la pièce afin d'éviter tout soupçon. Il a conscience qu'il aurait été plus simple d'utiliser le passage secret qui conduit à la Grande Salle, mais il n'a plus utiliser la moindre de ses capacités depuis un long moment, alors bon …

« - Comment vous avez fait ça, professeur ? demande Fred. »

Pour toute réponse, Neah met un doigt sur sa bouche en disant « chut » pour intimer les jumeaux à ne rien dire. Ils sourient, amusés, en mettant à leur tour leur doigt sur la bouche en faisant « chut », pouffant néanmoins face à l'incongrité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent, à savoir : dans la Grande Salle avec un de leur professeur, en train de préparer leur grand final pour leur départ éminent.

« - A la fin de leur scolarité, les Maraudeurs ont fait de Poudlard un girophare géant pendant près de quatre mois. Mais ça, c'est pas mal non plus, complimente Neah. »

Lors de la pause déjeuner, Harry est convoqué dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour tierce raison. Mais de cet endroit-là, on peut tout de même entendre une assourdissante détonnation qui résonne dans le château, suivit de plusieurs autres.

 **BOUM !**

Quelqu'un avait allumé le contenu d'une énorme boîte de feux d'artifice magiques. Des dragons entièrement constitués d'étincelles vert et or volaient dans les couloirs en produisant des explosions assourdissantes. Des soleils d'un mètre cinquante de diamètre, d'un rose criard, traversaient les airs dans un sifflement meurtrier, telles des soucoupes volantes. Des fusées au long sillage d'étoiles argentées ricochaient sur les murs. Des cierges magiques écrivaient tout seuls des jurons qui restaient suspendus en l'air. Des pétards explosaient partout comme des mines et, au lieu de se consumer, de s'estomper, ou de perdre leur élan, tous ces miracles pyrotechniques semblaient gagner en énergie et en mouvement sous les yeux de tous les élèves et personnels de Poudlard.

Rusard et Ombrage, pétrifiés d'horreur, se tenaient côte à côte au milieu de l'escalier. Soudain, l'un des plus grands soleils parut se sentir à l'étroit. Dans un sifflement sinistre, il tourna sur lui-même et fonça sur Ombrage et Rusard, qui poussèrent un hurlement de terreur en se baissant pour l'éviter, puis il s'envola par la fenêtre et traversa le parc. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs dragons et une chauve-souris violette, qui dégageait une fumée menaçante, profitèrent de la porte ouverte, au bout du couloir, pour s'échapper vers le deuxième étage.

A chaque fois que l'on tente d'arrêter les fusées, celles-ci ne font que de se multiplier, pour être encore plus féroces, plus brillantes et ainsi, offrir un meilleur spectacle aux jeunes gens.

Cet après-midi-là, les feux d'artifice continuèrent d'exploser et de se répandre dans toute l'école. Malgré le désordre qu'ils semaient sur leur passage, surtout les pétards, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser.

« - Tiens, tiens, voyez-vous ça, dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sardonique, tandis que l'un des dragons surgissait dans sa salle de cours en émettant de puissantes détonations et de longs jets de flammes. Miss Brown, voulez-vous bien courir prévenir Madame la directrice qu'un feu d'artifice est venu se réfugier dans notre classe ? »

Le professeur Ombrage dut ainsi passer son premier après-midi de directrice à courir d'un bout à l'autre de l'école pour répondre aux demandes des autres enseignants, dont aucun ne semblait capable, sans son aide, de débarrasser sa classe des feux d'artifice vagabonds. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du dernier cours de la journée et que tout le monde retourna dans sa Salle Commune, la vision d'une Ombrage complètement échevelée, couverte de suie pu être à admirer.

Après le diner du lendemain, Neah accueillit de nouveau le jeune Harry Potter dans son bureau. Ce dernier ne manque pas de noter que son professeur semble légèrement fatigué. Caressant distraitement Timcanpy, il semble avoir l'esprit ailleurs.

« - Est-ce que vous allez bien, professeur ?

\- Mmh ? Ah, oui, soupire Neah. Juste des nouvelles fatiguantes. Mais rien de suffisament grave pour pouvoir inquiéter, il n'y a aucun soucis à se faire là-dessus. Ce ne sont que des … compliquations, en quelque sorte.

\- Vous … voulez en parler ? hésite Harry. »

En l'espace de huit mois, le Survivant a largement eu le temps d'apprendre à connaître cet étrange professeur. Il se sent encore bien plus familier avec lui depuis que ces cours d'Occlumencie ont commencé. Il a comme l'impression … que quelque chose qui était jusqu'à présent endormit en lui, s'est éveillé. Seulement, il ne peut dire quelle est cette _chose_ et en fait, cela ne le préoccupe pas plus que nécessaire.

Après leur petit thé habituel – il faudrait que Harry pense à demande à Neah où est-ce qu'il achète son thé, il est suculent – le cours d'Occlumencie commence. Leur baguette sortit, le Noah s'apprête à lancer l'habituel sort, quand la porte s'ouvre à la volée sur Draco Malefoy.

« - Professeur Campbell, oh … pardon … »

L'air surprit, le Serpentard regarde successivement Harry et Neah. Il rougit légèrement en comprenant qu'il dérange légèrement.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Draco. Nous étions en train de prendre le thé, Harry et moi. Veux-tu te joindre à nous ?

\- Non … Pas aujourd'hui, désolé professeur. C'est le professeur Ombrage qui m'envoit. Elle a besoin de votre aide. Ils ont trouvé Montague coincé dans des toilettes au quatrième étage.

\- Vraiment ? le Noah ne peut empêcher un sourire d'orner son visage. »

Pourquoi cela donne t-il l'impression qu'il savait déjà, pour Montague ? Harry sait parfaitement, pour son ouïe. Et il sait aussi pourquoi – du moins il le pense – pourquoi Montague se retrouve dans une aussi étrange position. Si Neah n'est pas intervenu, c'est certainement parce qu'il doit trouver cela hilarant, taré comme il est …

« - Très bien, j'arrive. Harry, je reviens dans une petite trentaine de minutes, si tu le permets. En attendant, amuse toi avec ce petit esprit que tu as. »

Le Musicien disparaît de la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Celui-ci comprend parfaitement que par « s'amuser avec le petit esprit qu'il a », c'est une façon de lui dire de s'exercer à l'Occlumencie, sans que Malefoy ne le comprenne. Il s'apprête à la faire, lorsque sur une étagère derrière le bureau, il voit quelque chose scintiller qui attire son attention irrévocablement. C'est une lumière dansante familière … Elle lui rappelait quelque chose et il s'approcha pour l'observer … Brusquement, il se souvint : cette tache de lumière ressemblait à celles qu'il avait vues dans son rêve de la nuit précédente, sur les murs de la deuxième pièce où il était entré, au Département des mystères.

L'objet n'est qu'une petite fiole, contenant un mince filament ondoyant librement, brillant de manière hypnotisante. Harry reconnaît ce petit filament. C'est ceux que l'on met dans les Pensives. S'il y a un souvenir, cela signifie forcément qu'il y a une Pensive, non ? Ce souvenir … cela ne lui permettrait-il pas d'en connaître un peuv plus sur son mystérieux professeur ? Mais c'est sa vie privée … Tant pis. Neah s'approche du bureau, et ouvre un tiroir. Il y a d'autres souvenirs, bien rangés. Refermant ce tiroir, il ouvre le plus grand et …

Bingo !

Là, reposant gentiment, une Pensive. Sans hésitation, Harry débouche la fiole et met le filament dedans qui se mettent à tourner rapidement. Son souffle embuait les pensées de Campbell … Son cerveau lui semblait plongé dans d'étranges limbes … Faire ce qui le tentait tellement serait un acte de folie … Il s'était mis à trembler … Rogue pouvait revenir à tout moment … Il prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son visage dans les pensées de Rogue. Aussitôt, le sol de la pièce bascula, projetant Harry tête la première dans la Pensine … Emporté par un tourbillon furieux, il fit une longue chute dans une obscurité glacée. Puis …

Il se retrouva au milieu d'une chambre plutôt vaste et décoré dans le style du XIXème siècle. Neah est né vers 1850. Ce doit être un souvenir de l'époque où il était encore bien jeune.

 _Un gémissement d'agonie se fait entendre dans la direction du lit. Harry se déplace dans cette direction, et il lui semble flotter à ce moment-là. Là, reposant dans le lit, pâle comme la mort : le professeur Campbell, en tenue de nuit. Son front est bandé, mais l'on peut voir qu'il est imprégné de sang. Que s'est-il passé pour que son professeur se retrouve dans un tel état … ? Un accident ?_

 _« - Mana … ! gémit Neah. »_

 _Sa voix, bien que le son soit pareil, est différente que celle que Harry lui connait d'ordinaire. Là, elle est pleine de vie – et de souffrance – et son professeur ne semble nullement être fatigué par le poids des années. Le Survivant sait, alors, que son physique correspond exactement à l'âge qu'il a. Dix sept ans, tout au plus._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à la volée sur un adolescent de lui aussi dix sept ans qui ressemble en tout point à Neah, hormis le fait qu'il se démarque par de longs cheveux qu'il a attaché en queue à l'aide d'un ruban. Ses manches sont relevés et il a entre les mains, une bassine d'eau ainsi qu'un morceau de tissu. Lorsqu'il voit que son frère jumeau – vraisemblablement – tente de se relever, il accourt, pose la bassie sur la table de chevet et force son frère à se rallonger._

 _« - Non, reste couché Neah. L'hémoragie ne s'est peut-être pas encore arrêter … il grimace en avisant le bandage couvert de sang. »_

 _\- Lentement, à l'aide de geste doux, il défait le bandage. A l'aide d'un autre chiffon qu'il a prit et qu'il humidifie, il nettoie le sang, dévoilant quelque chose qui fait hoqueter de surprise Harry._

 _\- Là, sur le front de son jeune professeur … il y a sept stigmates parfait qui sont creusés, comme si on s'était amusé à coupé la peau à l'aide d'une lame pour les former._

 _Les plaies au contact de l'air, la douleur afflue dans tout le corps de Neah qui se met à hurler. Mana l'empêche de couvrir ses blessures avec ses mains avec bien des difficultés. Du sang gicle partout : dans le lit, sur les murs, sur Mana … Mais ce dernier ne se laisse pas décourager. A l'aide de mot rassurant, il parvient à calmer son frère et à le convaincre de le laisser faire. Il nettoie à nouveau les plaies avec de l'eau et met un nouveau bandage._

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas Neah, tout va bien se passer … tout va bien … Je suis là avec toi_

 _\- J'ai mal à la tête …_

 _\- Je sais._

 _\- La berceuse de mère ne cesse de se répéter en boucle dans ma tête, sans fin … Tout semble faire plus de bruit … Et je n'arrête pas d'entendre ce mot, il envahit mes pensées : Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah … C'est comme une chanson._

 _\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais toujours là à tes côtés, quoiqu'il advienne, tu m'entends ? »_

 _Quand le garçon aux longs cheveux veut se lever, Neah l'en empêche en empoignant un pan de ses vêtements._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Neah ? mumure t-il, inquiet._

 _\- Reste avec moi … Je … ne veux plus refaire ce cauchemar … dit faiblement Neah, d'une voix suppliante._

 _\- Un cauchemar ?_

 _\- … C'est sombre … et il y a des flammes partout … j'entends des cris d'agonies partout … On aurait dit … une fin cauchemardesque … Mana, tu … Tu crois que je suis posséder par un démon ? Est-ce que je deviens … un être maléfique … ? »_

 _Harry sait parfaitement de quoi parle Neah. C'est ce rêve qu'il a vu une fois, en entrant dans sa tête par mégarde. Une fin cauchemardesque … Cela le hante t-il donc depuis si longtemps ?_

 _« - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon frère, je suis sûr que tout cela va bien finir par cesser. Tu ne deviens rien de méchant, j'en suis certain, alors ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors rendors-toi. »_

 _Seulement, à peine Mana a-t-il quitté la pièce, que la douleur afflue de nouveau dans le corps entier de Neah qui se remet à hurler, à tel point qu'il aurait pu en perdre la voix. Et il hurle, encore, et encore, et encore … sans nul cesse._

 _Harry recule vers le fond de la pièce, horrifié … Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?_

 _Après un temps qui semble être infini, les hurlements s'arrêtent. Mais la terre se met soudainement à trembler. Le sol commence à se fissurer, partant de sous le lit, pour arriver jusqu'au mur d'en face, le grimpant, fissurant également le mur, le sol tremblant toujours plus. Neah se redresse de sur son lit. Curieux, Harry s'approche. Neah est à présent assit au bord du lit, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide._

 _Avec horreur, le Survivant voit la peau de son jeune professeur s'assombrir, prendre un teint de métis, alors que ses yeux dorés semblent gagner un éclat menaçant. Les stigmates sur son front, à présent, semble être parfaitement normal._

 _La porte de la chambre s'ouvre à nouveau, dévoilant Mana qui est revenu avec une nouvelle bassine d'eau propre, l'autre étant souillée par le sang. Mais aussi étonnant cela soit-il, Neah bondit sur son frère, le plaquant sauvagement au mur. La bassine d'eau se renverse sur le sol fissuré. Neah met une main au niveau de la gorge de son frère sans la moindre hésitation. Harry hoquète en voyant._

 _« - Neah … murmure Mana en avisant la nouvelle décoration. C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

 _\- Qui d'autre ? siffle le supposé blessé. Cette situation est amusante, ne trouves-tu pas, mon cher frère ? Tu te tues à prendre soin de moi, qui suis affaiblie et moi, je te saute dessus pour t'égorger sans le moindre remord._

 _\- Neah … Il faut que tu te contrôle, où ta conscience risque d'être aspirée. Ce n'est pas toi, ça. Tu te laisses manipuler par une envie de destruction vieille de sept mille ans._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, toi ? Tu n'es qu'un simple humain ! Nous ne sommes pas pareil, Mana. Je viens de m'en apercevoir. Tu es ridiculement faible, ridiculement inférieur … Mais nous, les membres du Clan Noah sommes supérieurs à vous, les humains inférieurs qui ne faites que pulluler sur Terre en croyant en un dieu corrompu, Neah raffermit sa prise sur la gorge de son frère. »_

 _Puis, à l'étonnement du jeune professeur et de Harry, Mana emprisonne dans sa main, le poignet de son frère qui est censé l'étouffer. D'un geste rapide, il expulse son frère contre le sol. Et là, à l'étonnement du spectateur muet du souvenir, sept stigmates se creusenr sur le front de Mana, alors que son teint s'assombrit. Il déclare d'une voix dure, surplombant son cadet :_

 _« - Je me doutais qu'en tant que premier quatorzième Noah, tu perdrais le contrôle de ta Mémoire, la Destruction. Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré d'autres Noahs, c'est pour cela que tu n'as rien ressentis. Sache pour ta gouverne, mon frère, que c'est moi, qui suis en possession de la Mémoire d'Adam, ce qui fait de moi le Comte Millénaire, sa voix s'adoucit. Et tenter de me tuer est considéré comme un acte de trahison … »_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Mémoire ? C'est quoi, un Noah ? Et qui est le Comte Millénaire ?_

« - Je constate que tu as trouvé ma Pensive, fait une voix froide à côté de lui. »

Harry sursaute et … se retrouve face à son professeur. Il ne semble pas en colère que son élève ait regardé l'un de ses souvenirs pendant qu'il s'absentait. Il est juste … parfaitement insensible. Il s'empare du bras du Survivant et tous deux se retrouve éjecté de la Pensive. Harry a un peu la tête qui tourne, au début.

« - Professeur … hésite le jeune Potter. Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

\- Tu as eu l'honneur de visionner mon pire souvenir, ironise le Noah d'un ton railleur qu'on ne lui connait pas. C'est ce souvenir qui a changé ma vie brutalement et qui fait que je suis ce que je suis à l'heure qu'il est. Mais ça ne te concerne pas, toute cette histoire. Si tu n'y vois aucune objection, oublie ce que tu as vu et -commençons ce cours d'Occlumencie.

\- Vous avez réussit à décoincer Montague des toilettes du quatrième étage ? se renseigne Harry.

\- Oui, et c'est bien dommage … C'était très amusant, autant à voir qu'à entendre. Allez, allons-y. _Legilimens !_ »

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry retourne à sa Salle Commune, où il retrouve ses deux meilleurs amis. Il hésite un moment à leur parler de ce souvenir qu'il a vu. Le professeur Campbell lui a seulement dit qu'il devait oublier ce qu'il a vu, pas qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'en parler. D'autant plus qu'il eut savoir ce que c'est qu'un … un « Noah », c'est cela ? Il veut savoir ce que c'est parce qu'apparement, c'est ce qu'est son professeur.

Pour plus de discrétion, il emmène ses amis dans le dortoir qu'il partage avec d'autre garçons. En murmurant, il raconte ce souvenir qu'il a eu l'occasion de voir.

« - Mais pourquoi tu parles aussi bas, Harry ? demande Hermione. On n'entend presque rien.

\- Campbell pourrait nous entendre. Il peut entendre quasiment tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château, répond Harry toujours en murmurant.

\- Quoi, sérieux ?! s'exclame Ron. Mais c'est trop cool !

\- Il m'a fait entendre ce qu'il entend, avoue le Survivant. C'est l'enfer. Il peut tout entendre, des bruits de pas – je le suspecte de pouvoir nous reconnaître grâce à notre démarche – au bruit du sang qui coule dans nos veines en passant par les battements de cœur. Je n'arrivais même pas à penser quand il m'a fait écouter, tellement il y avait de bruits.

\- Balaise, le prof de combat ! siffle Ron.

\- Donc, ce rêve ? On n'a presque rien entendu, reprend Hermione dans un murmure. »

Harry hésite. Doit-il raconter – à nouveau – ce souvenir que Campbell lui a dit être le pire qu'il ait ? Mmh … Il décide de se rabattre sur une version plus simple, où il retire cette histoire de transformation bizarre et effrayante.

Il explique donc qu'il a vu le professeur malade, avec son frère ainé qui prend soin de lui et qu'il semble avoir réellement dix sept ans. Il enchaine sur le fait que Neah s'est soudainement jeté sur Mana pour l'étrangler mais qu'il n'est pas allé jusqu'u bout.

« - Il a dit quelque chose comme « les humains inférieurs qui pullulent sur Terre », je crois qu'il a mentionner quelque chose sur un dieu corrompu et il a avoué qu'une voix murmurait dans sa tête « Noah, Noah, Noah, Noah … ».

\- C'est étrange, qu'il dise ça … dit Hermione pensivement. Cette histoire me rappelle un peu celle du Déluge, selon l' _Ancien Testament_ …

\- L' _Ancien quoi_ ? répète Ron.

\- L' _Ancien Testament_ , Ronald. Dedans, il y a une histoire sur un homme appelé Noah qui a survécu durant un déluge de plusieurs jours déclenché par Dieu pour nettoyer la Terre des êtres corrompus.

\- En effet, ça colle, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés. »

A ce moment-là, les camarades de dortoirs de Harry et Ron accèdent au dortoir. Hermione déclare qu'ils en reparleront demain avant de leur souhaiter bonne nuit et de rejoindre son dortoit à elle.

Neah lâche un profond soupire. Il récupère le souvenir resté dans la Pensive et la range avec les autres, dans un tiroir de son bureau. C'est Dumbledore qui lui a conseillé d'essayé les Pensives pour pouvoir faire le point tranquillement, ou même pour revisionner des choses importantes sur lesquels il voudrait réfléchir plus tard. Mais il n'est pas certain d'aimer cette méthode. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il s'essaie à l'exercice et, en toute honnêté, cela ne fait que lui apporter des malheurs, la preuve encore ce soir-là, avec Harry qui ne s'est pas gêné pour venir fouiner dans ses affaires.

Il préfère abandonner cette idée de Pensive, ce sera beaucoup mieux pour lui.

Il sort du placard de la pièce, une carte du monde qu'il étale pleinement sur son bureau. Dessus se situe quelques points de répère. Par exemple, on peut voir le nom de onze écoles sorcières éparpillés un peu partout dans le monde. Certaines sont barrés d'une belle croix rouge faite au feutre. Il y a aussi quelques pays, qui ont des répères.

Cette histoire commence sérieusement à le fatiguer …

Il sort d'un tiroir de son bureau, une petite caisse fermée à clef qu'il ouvre. Dedans se trouce de nombreuses lettres, toutes rédigées par Wisely actuellement occupé à voyager à travers le monde entier.

Il sort la dernière qu'il a reçu et la relit, souriant à la façon dont est commencé la lettre. Wisely préfère largement ce terme à celui de « Comte », que tout les Noahs utilisent et qui manque donc, pour lui, d'originalité.

.

« _Maitre,_

 _Je me suis infiltré dans l'école de sorcellerie Durmstrang. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire. En effet, depuis quelques générations déjà, les directeurs de cette école ont pour habitude d'effacer la mémoire aux visiteurs. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur la sécurité du lieu, c'est certain. Quoique … Je suis parvenu à m'y infiltrer en prenant la place d'un étudiant qui avait une forte ressemblance avec mon propre physique sous ma forme humaine. J'ai cherché partout la moindre trace d'Innocence, mais il n'y avait absolument rien, à mon grand désarroi. J'ai conscience que j'ai peu de chance d'en trouver, étant donné que normalement, elles se sont toutes endormit et qu'en prime, elles ne sont plus que trente deux, en comptant le Coeur._

 _A présent que j'en ai finit avec Durmstrang, je m'en vais parcourir un peu les pays du Nord. Je vous donnerai très bientôt de mes nouvelles, Maitre._

 _Wisely._

 _P.S. : J'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé. Le 93, Chemin de Traverse est libre. Selon votre, j'ai demandé à l'ancien propriétaire de le réservé pour deux sorciers facétieux._ »

.

Les élèves de cinquième année occupèrent leur vacance de Pâques à réfléchir à des projets d'avenir. Chacun ayant sa propre idée sur le sujet.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Neah reçut à nouvea l'agréable visite des jumeaux Weasley qui voulaient à nouveau faire un tour à Ombrage.

« - Vous tombez à point nommé, tous les deux. Tenez, c'est pour vous. »

Neah sort une clef de sa veste de moldue et la lance à Fred qui l'attrape au vol.

« - C'est la clef du 93, Chemin de Traverse. Le local est disponible, vous pouvez vous y installer quand vous le souhaitez. J'ai déjà réglé les formalités pour vous.

\- Sérieusement ?! s'exclame Georges, heureux.

\- Merci, on vous revaudra ça ! déclare Fred.

\- Inutile. Grâce aux farces et attrapes que vous vendrez dans votre boutique, il y aura de l'action à Poudlard pour les prochaines années. Si vous voulez tant que ça me remercier, faites une réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser vos produits pour se débarrasser d'Ombrage.

\- Nous n'oublierons tout de même ce service !

\- Si vous y tenez tant que ça. »

* * *

C'est pour cela que le lendemain, dans le hall d'entrée, les élèves formaient un grand cercle le long des murs, certains d'entre eux étaient couverts d'une substance qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'Empestine et en tout honnêté, plusieurs élèves préfèrèrent ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait réellement. Les enseignants et les fantômes étaient également présents. Bien visibles dans la foule, on reconnaissait les membres de la brigade inquisitoriale qui affichaient un air satisfait. Peeves voletait au-dessus des têtes en regardant fixement Fred et George. Debout au milieu du cercle, tous deux avaient l'expression caractéristique de quelqu'un qu'on vient de prendre la main dans le sac.

« - Bien ! dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant. Alors, vous trouvez amusant de transformer un couloir de l'école en marécage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très amusant, oui, répondit Fred qui leva le regard vers elle sans manifester le moindre signe de frayeur. »

Rusard joua des coudes pour s'approcher d'Ombrage. Il pleurait presque de bonheur.

« - J'ai le formulaire, madame la directrice, dit-il d'une voix rauque en brandissant le morceau de parchemin que Harry l'avait vu prendre dans le tiroir du bureau d'Ombrage. J'ai le formulaire et les fouets sont prêts … Oh, s'il vous plaît, donnez moi l'autorisation de le faire tout de suite …

\- Très bien, Argus, dit Ombrage. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Fred et George, vous allez voir ce qui arrive dans mon école aux canailles de votre espèce.

\- Eh bien, moi, je crois qu'on ne va rien voir du tout, répliqua Fred. Il se tourna vers son frère jumeau. George, dit-il, je pense que nous n'avons plus l'âge de faire des études à plein temps.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, répondit George d'un ton léger.

\- Le moment est venu d'exercer nos talents dans le monde réel, tu ne crois pas ? reprit Fred.

\- Sans aucun doute, approuva son frère. Et avant que le professeur Ombrage ait pu dire un mot, ils levèrent leurs baguettes et s'écrièrent d'une même voix :

 _\- Accio balais !_ »

On put alors entendre un grand bruit quelque part dans le château. Les balais de Fred et de George, l'un traînant toujours derrière lui la lourde chaîne et le piton de fer auquel Ombrage les avait attachés, fonçaient dans le couloir en direction de leurs propriétaires légitimes. Ils virèrent sur leur gauche, plongèrent le long de l'escalier et s'arrêtèrent net devant les jumeaux, la chaîne cliquetant bruyamment sur les dalles du sol.

« - Au plaisir de ne plus vous revoir, dit Fred au professeur Ombrage en passant une jambe pardessus le manche de son balai.

\- Oui, ne vous donnez pas la peine de prendre de nos nouvelles, ajouta George qui enfourcha également le sien. »

Fred jeta un regard circulaire aux élèves rassemblés en une foule attentive et silencieuse.

« - Si quelqu'un a envie d'acheter un Marécage Portable semblable à celui dont nous avons fait la démonstration là-haut, rendez-vous au 93, Chemin de Traverse, chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux, dit-il d'une voix sonore. Nos nouveaux locaux !

\- Réduction spéciale pour les élèves de Poudlard qui jurent d'utiliser nos produits pour se débarrasser de cette vieille grenouille, ajouta George en montrant du doigt le professeur Ombrage.

\- ARRÊTEZ-LES ! hurla Ombrage d'une voix suraiguë. »

Mais il était trop tard. Tandis que la brigade inquisitoriale s'avançait vers eux, Fred et George décollèrent d'un coup de pied et firent un bond de cinq mètres dans les airs, le piton de fer se balançant dangereusement sous leurs balais. Fred se retourna vers l'esprit frappeur qui voletait à sa hauteur au-dessus de la foule.

« - Rends-lui la vie infernale à cette vieille folle, Peeves, lança-t-il. »

Et Peeves, que l'on n'avait encore jamais vu obéir à l'ordre d'un élève, ôta de sa tête son chapeau en forme de cloche et se mit au garde-àvous devant Fred et George qui firent demi-tour sous les applaudissements nourris de la foule avant de s'élancer au-dehors dans le ciel étincelant du crépuscule, après avoir tous les deux fait un signe de remerciement en direction de Neah, un peu à l'écart de la foule, mais spectateur muet de la scène. En réponse, il leur offrit l'un de ses sourires dont il a le secret.

L'histoire de la fuite de Fred et de George vers la liberté fut racontée tant de fois dans les jours qui suivirent que l'on pouvait suspecté que cette histoire entrerait à l'avenir dans la légende de Poudlard. Au bout d'une semaine, même ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène furent presque convaincus d'avoir vu les jumeaux fondre en piqué sur Ombrage pour la bombarder de Bombabouses avant de s'envoler au-dehors. Après leur départ, beaucoup parlèrent de les imiter. Harry entendait souvent des propos du genre : « Franchement, certains jours, j'ai envie de sauter sur mon balai et de quitter cet endroit », ou bien : « Encore un cours comme celui-là et je file façon Weasley. »

Fred et George avaient pris les dispositions nécessaires pour qu'on ne les oublie pas de sitôt. Tout d'abord, ils n'avaient laissé aucune instruction sur la façon de faire disparaître le marécage qui occupait le couloir du cinquième étage e de l'aile est. On avait vu Ombrage et Rusard essayer divers moyens, mais sans succès. Finalement, le secteur fut interdit d'accès et l'on confia à Rusard, qui grinçait furieusement des dents, la tâche de faire passer les étudiants d'une classe à l'autre en les transportant dans un bac à fond plat. Harry ne doutait pas que des professeurs comme McGonagall ou Flitwick étaient parfaitement capables de débarrasser le couloir de son marécage mais, apparemment, ils préféraient voir Ombrage se débrouiller seule, comme le jour où Fred et George avaient rempli le château de leurs Feuxfous Fuseboum.

Ensuite, il y avait les deux gros trous en forme de balai, sur la porte du bureau d'Ombrage, là où les Brossdur de Fred et de George étaient passés en force pour rejoindre leurs maîtres. Rusard installa une nouvelle porte et descendit l'Éclair de feu de Harry dans les cachots où, selon la rumeur, Ombrage avait posté un troll armé pour le garder. Les ennuis d'Ombrage, cependant, étaient loin d'être terminés.

Stimulés par l'exemple de Fred et de George, bon nombre d'élèves étaient entrés en compétition pour occuper les postes désormais vacants de chahuteurs-en-chef. En dépit de la nouvelle porte, quelqu'un avait réussi à glisser dans le bureau d'Ombrage un Niffleur au museau velu. La créature avait très vite saccagé l'endroit, à la recherche d'objets brillants, et avait sauté sur Ombrage dès son retour dans le bureau pour essayer de lui arracher à coups de dents les bagues qui ornaient ses doigts boudinés. Des Bombabouses et des boules puantes étaient si fréquemment jetées dans les couloirs que la nouvelle mode consistait à s'appliquer un sortilège de Têtenbulle avant de quitter chaque classe, ce qui donnait l'apparence bizarre de porter sur la tête un bocal à poissons rouges renversé mais permettait au moins de respirer.

Rusard rôdait dans les couloirs, une cravache à la main, dans l'espoir de surprendre les coupables mais ils étaient à présent si nombreux qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La Brigade Inquisitoriale s'efforçait de l'aider mais ses membres étaient victimes d'étranges phénomènes. Warrington, de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, se présenta un jour à l'infirmerie en se plaignant d'une horrible affection de la peau qui lui donnait l'air d'être recouvert de corn flakes. Le lendemain, Pansy Parkinson dut renoncer à se rendre en classe en raison des cornes de cerf qui lui avaient poussé sur la tête.

Dans le même temps, on eut une idée du nombre impressionnant de boîtes à Flemme que Fred et George avaient réussi à vendre avant de partir. Il suffisait à Ombrage d'entrer dans sa classe pour que se multiplient les évanouissements, les vomissements, les fièvres violentes ou les saignements de nez. Hurlant de rage, elle essayait de remonter à la source des mystérieux symptômes mais les élèves s'obstinaient à lui répondre qu'ils souffraient simplement d'« ombragite chronique ». Après avoir infligé à quatre de ses classes une retenue collective sans avoir réussi à découvrir leur secret, elle dut abandonner la partie et autoriser ses élèves ruisselants de sueur ou de sang, saisis de syncopes ou de nausées, à quitter la classe par groupes entiers.

Mais même les adeptes de la boîte à Flemme ne pouvaient rivaliser avec le maître du chaos, Peeves, qui semblait avoir pris très à cœur les dernières paroles prononcées par Fred avant son départ. Dans des caquètements démentiels, il volait à travers toute l'école en renversant les tables, surgissant des tableaux noirs, projetant à terre statues et vases. À deux reprises, il enferma Miss Teigne à l'intérieur d'une armure dont elle fut délivrée, dans un concert de miaulements, par le concierge furieux. Peeves fracassait les lanternes, éteignait les chandelles, terrorisait des élèves en jonglant au-dessus de leurs têtes avec des torches enflammées, faisait tomber par la fenêtre ou dans les feux de cheminée des liasses de parchemins soigneusement empilés. Il inonda le deuxième étage en ouvrant tous les robinets des salles de bains, jeta un sac de tarentules au milieu de la Grande Salle pendant le petit déjeuner et, dans ses moments de repos, voletait derrière Ombrage des heures durant, en lançant des bruits grossiers chaque fois qu'elle essayait de parler.

En dehors de Rusard, personne, parmi le personnel, ne remuait le petit doigt pour aider Ombrage. Une semaine après le départ de Fred et de George, Harry vit le professeur McGonagall passer devant Peeves, occupé à détacher du plafond un lustre de cristal, et aurait juré l'avoir entendue dire du coin des lèvres à l'esprit frappeur : « Il faut le dévisser dans l'autre sens. »

Pour couronner le tout, Montague ne s'était toujours pas remis de son séjour dans les toilettes. Il restait plongé dans la plus grande confusion et l'on vit un mardi matin ses parents, en proie à une extrême fureur, remonter à grands pas l'allée qui menait au château.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bien le bonjour ! Y en a-t-il ici qui sont actuellement en vacances ? C'est mon cas. Et pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuie un peu, ah ah. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, je ne suis pas en retard - enfin, ça dépend du point de vue. Le dernier chapitre remonte bien à mercredi dernier, donc c'est correct. Cela risque peut-être de vous tirer des larmes, mais ce chapitre-ci est l'avant dernier. La semaine prochaine, je posterai le denier. Normalement. Comme j'ai déjà le dire à de nombreuses reprises, après cette histoire, je compte me lancer dans la publication de quelques fanfictions sur _Owari no Seraph_. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me lire sur ce fandom. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, voici le résumé que vous pourrez trouver sur internet (je n'ai pas envie d'en faire un moi-même) :**

 ** _" Le monde est ravagé par une terrible maladie. Les enfants de moins de 13 ans étant, pour une raison inconnue, immunisés contre le virus, ont survécu. Mais ces derniers ont été réduits en esclavage par des vampires qui sont tout à coup sortis des profondeurs de la Terre. Yûichirô Hyakuya et Mikaela Hyakuya, deux orphelins, servent de « garde-manger » aux vampires : ils ont le droit de vivre, en échange d'un prélèvement quotidien de leur sang. Après une tentative d'évasion qui se solde par un massacre de ses amis, Yûichirô réussit à s'échapper, en laissant pour mort Mikaela._** **_Arrivé à la surface, Yûichirô apprend que l'Humanité n'est pas entièrement décimée, et il rejoint les rangs de "l'Armée Démoniaque Impériale du Japon", qui a pour but d'exterminer les vampires."_**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.**

 **Bon. Pour en revenir à _Professeur Campbell_ , passons dès à présent à la réponse aux reviews laissées :**

 **Katheleen : _Evidemment, que je t'aurai tout de même appelé Kate même sans ton autorisation. Après tout, c'est plus facile à retenir. Après, il y a Katy, qui est plutôt mimi ! Tu ne la trouves pas lourde, c'est vrai ? Alors tant mieux ! Mmh ... Et je pense que oui, dans des histoires qui ne sont pas de notre siècle, c'est correct la manière dont j'écris. Je pourrais faire bien pire au niveau lourdeur. C'est ce que j'ai fait dans une fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire, ah ah ! Je doute sincèrement que tu puisses faire cuir un chapitre à la casserole, mais soit. Tu peux toujours essayé. Je te préviens pour éviter que tu ne me le reproches : les ordinateurs et portables n'aiment pas l'eau bouillante._**

 ** _Juste pour te prévenir, j'ai cru voir un Noah avec une tronçonneuse à la main tout à l'heure. Il me semble que tu l'as offensé avec ton "Oh mon ..." (je ne dirai pas la suite, je veux rester entière, contrairement à toi). Je ne sais pas toi, Kate, mais personnellement, j'exècre cette expression. Je préfère plutôt dire "bon sang". Comme je n'avais pas Road sous la main, j'ai préférer donner cette scène à Neah. Et il faut dire que la situation s'y prêtait ! Pour tout te dire, je venais tout juste de revoir la fameuse scène, au moment où j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Donc c'est naturellement que je l'ai placé !_**

 ** _Oups ! J'ai confondu Neah et Harry. C'est bel et bien Harry qui s'approche de la Pensive et non Neah. Sans vouloir t'offenser, je crois que si, Harry est vraiment très curieux. Cette scène a été inspiré de celle où Harry regarde dans la pensive de Snivellus après son cours d'Occlumentie. Et puis, Harry est intrigué par cet étrange homme qui lui fait office de professeur. Double curiosité mal placée._**

 _ **Je pense que c'est effectivement un Noah et pas deux. Wisely ne ferait pas de blague à Ombrage même si Neah le lui demandait. Non, lui il a des manières plus ... expéditives. Si Neah venait à demander à Wisely de faire une blague, il s'amuserait à torturer la personne avec ses propres souvenirs à la Road. Je pense qu'il serait très doué pour faire ce genre de chose. Il suffit de voir ce qu'il a fait à Yuu-chan dans l'arc avec Alma Karma. Ce que Neah faisait après le départ des jumeaux ? Hé bien, il a joué la carte de l'innocence - sans mauvais jeu de mot - quand les autres professeurs et surtout Ombrage, lui ont demandé s'ils n'avaient pas, par hasard, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu aidé les jumeaux Weasley. Je te laisse deviner sa réponse ! (- Moi ? Aider Fred et George Weasley ? Mmh ... Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait !)**_

 _ **Pas grave ! J'adore répondre aux reviews aussi longues. N'hésite pas à recommencer autant de fois que cela te conviendra ! ~**_

 **Trancy13 : _Ah, toi aussi tu attends depuis un bail la suite de cette histoire ? J'ai arrêté d'espérer, personnellement. Quand tu as une aussi longue absence, cela ne fait que signifier que l'histoire est abandonnée. Il n'y a pas à aller plus loin. Oui, je sais, j'ai fait deux erreurs d'inattention. Deux très grosses, même ... Je vais partir en déprime pour l'avoir faite ... ! ~_**

 **Aussi, avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture de ce chapitre, j'aimerai savoir ... Avez-vous lu le dernier scan sortit ? Il est vraiment pas mal ! J'attends avec impatience le prochain.**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 9}**

* * *

Juin arrive avec un grand soleil qui ne manque pas de décoree le ciel, et de réchauffer les étudiants. On peut à présent voir partout dans le parc de Poudlard, des élèves toutes années confondues, parlant gaiement entre eux. Même si la plupart révisent avec hargne à la dernière minute pour les examens de fin d'année, les BUSE ou encore les ASPIC.

Avec cette histoire d'examen, Neah est assez tranquille. En effet, il « enseigne » quelque chose qui n'est en aucun cas compté dans les examens, qu'importe lesquels. Il n'est ici que pour une seule et unique année, et son cours de combat aussi. Quand il a annoncé à ses classes qu'il n'y avait rien à « réviser », tous les élèves rayonnaient de joie. Pas pour longtemps. Car il leur a apprit qu'il partait vers le début du mois de juin. Mine de rien, ses élèves l'apprécient et ne veulent pas qu'il parte pour ne jamais le revoir. Sauf peut-être en le croisant dans une rue, un jour, à Pré-au-Lard, dans le monde des sorciers ou celui des moldus, qu'importe …

Alors qu'il fait sciemment sa valise – il n'en a qu'une seule, merci la magie ! – il entend frapper à la porte de son bureau. Quelques instants plus tard, c'est Dolores Ombrage qui entre dans la pièce, vêtue de ses affreux vêtements roses qui sont une agression violente pour les yeux et un crime au nom de la mode. Pour en revenir au girophare qu'est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Neah se fait la remarque que ce oit bien être la première fois qu'il la voit ici, dans son bureau … Elle affiche un étrange air réjouit que Neah se contente tout bonnement d'ignorer.

« - Ainsi donc vous vous en allez, professeur Campbell ? s'enquit inutilement Ombrage.

\- A l'évidence, à l'évidence, répond Neah d'un ton chantant et ennuyé. Je n'ai rien à faire réviser aux élèves. Je suis juste venu pour me divertir un peu pour une année. Et de ce côté-là, je reconnais que je n'ai pas été deçu. La légende était donc vrai : être près de Harry Potter emmène beaucoup d'actions. Personnellement, je pencherai plus sur le dicton « retrouve toi dans une pièce avec Harry Potter et dit adieu à ta vie car s'abattra sur toi le malheur. »

Il lâche un pouffement.

« - _Hop !_ »

Neah ferme sa valise avec un air ravi. Il la prend dans sa main et se tourne vers Timcanpy qui vient se poser sur son épaule. En une année, il a sacrément grandit, celui-là. Il est tellement grand – la taille de la tête de Neah – qu'à présent, il se pose sur son épaule. Pour les autres, c'est sur la tête qu'il s'installe. Mais pas pour lui. Car c'est lui qui l'a créé et Tim a un minimum de savoir vivre envers la personne qui lui a permit d'exister.

« - Je te remets la clef de cette pièce, déclare Neah. »

Il tend son poing fermé au-dessus de la main d'ombrage, ouvrant sa paume pour ne rien laisser tomber. Il n'y a rien dans sa main. Puis, dans des sortes de flammes noires, une clef apparaît dans la main de la femme.

« - Tu me verras peut-être à nouveau au Ministère, en train d'embêter Cornelius, qui sait. Sur ce, j'y vais ! »

Neah quitte la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Il a eu la « chance » de rencontrer cette femme un peu avant que Fudge ne devienne Ministre de la Magie. Il se souvient parfaitement qu'à l'époque, il était venu embêter le futur ministre, occupé avec sa paperasse. Il s'ennuyait un peu, alors il est allé voir du côté du Ministère s'il ne pouvait pas semer un peu de désordre par-ci par-là. Quelque chose qu'il avait grandement réussit car quand il fut repartit, il avait pu entendre Fudge s'écrier alors qu'il cherchait une feuille importante que Neah donnait tout simplement à Tim volant à côté de lui pour qu'il en fasse de lambeau. Ombrage est arrivé alors qu'il était assit sur le bureau de Cornelius, à lui raconter une histoire sans queue ni tête, juste pour l'embrouiller et lui faire faire une gaffe, lui qui est si appliqué dans son travail.

Chassant ce souvenir mémorable de sa tête, le Noah se concentre sur son trajet, histoire de ne pas percuter par mégarde un élève.

« - Professeur Campbell ? demande alors la voix de Harry. »

Neah se retourne pour voir le Survivant en train de marcher vers lui.

« - Vous vous en allez donc vraiment … dit-il en avisant la valise de l'adulte.

\- Hé oui ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, à Poudlard, à présent. »

Tim s'en va de l'épaule du Noah pour venir se poser sur le cuir chevelu de Harry. Tim semble s'être prit d'affection pour sa tête, le mois dernier. Allez savoir pourquoi …

« - Il faut que tu continues à t'exercer à l'Occlumencie, nous sommes d'accord Harry ? Tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Tu as déjà réussit à retourner le sort contre moi une fois, et à me chasser de ton esprit à de nombreuses reprises. Avec encore de l'entrainement, ça devrait aller, j'en suis certain. Essaie de bloquer ton esprit durant toute la journée, et tu le feras inconsciemment pendant ton sommeil, tu verras. Au fait Harry, j'ignore si tu le sais, mais j'avais proposé à Dumbledore, en début d'année, pour t'avoir sous ma protection. Si ça t'intéresse, en attendant que Padfoot soit innocenté … Allez, au revoir ! ~ »

Neah s'éloigne en lui faisant un geste de la main. Le golem doré retourne sur son épaule. Durant son ascenssion jusqu'au portail de Poudlard, plusieurs élèves lui font des signes d'au revoir auquels il répond par un aimable sourire. Alors qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres du portail, il entend quelqu'un courir dans sa direction. En se retournant, il se retrouve face à un Draco Malefoy complètement essoufflé.

« - Et voilà Draco, commente Neah. Tu souhaitais quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Je voulais seulement vous dire au revoir, dit le blond, une fois son souffle reprit. Et vous remercier pour cette année.

\- Ce n'était rien. C'était juste pour passer le temps, je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. Je reconnais toutefois m'être grandement amusé, il n'y a pas à dire. Poudlard est un lieu à nul autre semblable où il faut être fou comme un chapelier pour y survivre. Comme son actuel directeur.

\- Un chapelier ? demande Draco avec une drôle de tête. Qu'est-ce que les chapeliers viennent faire ici ?

\- Référence moldue Draco, référence moldue. »

Il réfléchit un instant. Puis, il pose sa valise au sol et saisit l'adolescent par les épaules, fermement, tout en lui disant :

« - On a toujours le choix dans la vie, Draco. Ne l'oublie jamais. Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour toi. »

Lorsque Neah disparaît en transplanant, il se demande très vaguement ce qu'il lui a prit de dire cela à l'adolescent. Cette histoire de Mangemort, ce n'est pas son problème. Il réapparait de son transplanage, dans un endroit peu vivant de Pré-au-Lard. Il s'enfonce dans une ruelle où il invoque un porte de son Arche.

* * *

« - Je me demande ce qui peut ainsi te faire sourire, Neah, fait la voix d'un homme à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de ranger de nombreuses boites. Ses cheveux blancs ne jouent pas en sa faveur pour démontrer sa « jeunesse ». Même si la réponse risque fort d'être déplaisante, comme d'habitude.

\- Je suis déplaisant ? demande Neah. Tu trouves que je suis comme ça ?

\- Tu l'es, acquiesce l'homme. Donc ? Qu'est-ce qui te rend si _heureux_?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu le demandes si tu connais la réponse, Ollivander ? se moque Neah. Si cela peut t'intéresser, je pense au bon vieux temps. »

Ollivander fronce le nez en entendant cela. A force de cotoyer le garçon, il sait ce qu'est « le bon vieux temps » pour lui. Il parle des nombreuses années de terreur qu'à duré le règne de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. C'est d'autant plus visible, étant donné qu'il joue machinalement avec une lettre décorée de la Marque des Ténèbres. Il ne parviendra jamais à comprendre pourquoi l'autre aime tant cette époque … Apparemment, c'est parce qu'il adore « voir les humains s'entre-déchirer » ainsi que les « corruption de la guerre » selon ses propres dires. Neah n'aime pas les humains, les moldus ou même les sorciers. Il ne fait aucune distinction entre les deux. Les deux sont aussi faibles l'un que l'autre, à ses yeux.

Neah n'est pas humain. Ollivander le sait parfaitement. Il a une ascendance créature, pour sûr, bien qu'inconnue de tous. Cette même ascendance lui procure l'immortalité. Neah lui-même a avoué qu'il avait au moins un siècle, malgré son physique d'adolescent de dix-sept ans, et qu'il avait cessé de compter son âge depuis bien longtemps. Dire qu'il est plus vieux que Dumbledore lui-même … ! C'est à peine croyable, avec son caractère bien souvent enfantin et cruel.

Le marchand de baguette magique s'avance vers Neah qui range sous sa veste de moldue – il trouve les robes de sorciers des plus inconfortables, de ce que l'autre lui a dit –, la lettre. Sous les yeux de Neah, il ouvre une boite noire qu'il tient dans les mains et contient une baguette magique en présentant d'une voix professionnelle, la composition de la baguette qui repose en son sein. L'homme au physique d'adolescent vient quasiment chaque année afin de changer de baguette magique. Parfois c'est deux fois dans l'année, et même trois. Ses capacités magiques sont telles que sa baguette s'use rapidement et perd de ses capacités magiques. On pourrait comparer l'effet à une fleur qui se fâne avec le temps …

Ollivander sait parfaitement que le Noah a une seconde baguette, de laquelle il ne se sert que lorsqu'il est certain qu'il ne sera pas désarmé. De ce que lui a un jour dit Dumbledore, Neah la lui a prise en le désarmant. Et apparement, cette baguette est un peu spéciale, changeant de propriétaire dès que son ancien propriétaire est désarmé.

Neah se saisit de la baguette qui lui est tendue. Immédiatement, de légers filaments dansent l'espace de quelques secondes autour de la prise sur l'artefact magique. Son nouveau propriétaire hoche la tête pour faire comprendre au vendeur que celle-ci lui convient alors qu'il lui remet les quelques gallions demandés.

« - Est-ce que tu as eu un nouveau travail, récemment ? s'enquit Ollivander en encaissant la monnaie reçue.

\- Comment as-tu deviné ?

\- La dernière fois que tu es venu me voir, c'était l'été dernier. Tu ne t'es donc que peu servit de ta baguette.

\- Ah ah, évidemment ! rigole le Musicien, amusé. C'est vrai. Depuis septembre, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, j'étais professeur de combat à Poudlard. Mais avec les examens, et la fuite de Dumbledore, je n'ai plus rien à y faire. Je ne supporte pas cette Dolores Ombrage, donc hors de question de rester plus que nécessaire !

\- Je te vois très mal comme professeur, c'est étrange … ironise le vendeur de baguette.

\- Oh, mais ce n'est pas étonnant ! Je crois que le jeune Harry Potter s'est attaché à ma personne. Tout comme Draco Malefoy. Ils sont marrants, ces deux-là … Et très mignons !

\- Le jeune Harry Potter a choisit une baguette en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix très souple avec 27,5 cm. Une baguette jumelle à celle de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom … Quant à Draco Malefoy, il a préféré une baguette en bois d'aubépine avec un crin de licorne, relativement souple et mesurant 25 cm.

\- … Tu parles toujours des personnes en mentionnant leur baguette, hein ? fait narquoisement Neah. C'est une mauvais habitude que tu as là, tu sais … Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais il faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, contrairement à toi qui te tourne littéralement les pouces. »

Neah quitte sur ces mots la boutique, faisant tourner entre ses doigts sa nouvelle baguette qu'il examine de son regard doré. En évitant agilement les nombreux Sorciers, il quitte le Chemin de Traverse pour l'Allée des Embrumes où il y achète quelques objets de Magie Noire intéressants sans la moindre gêne.

Puis, il se rend au 93, Chemin de Traverse, là où se trouve maintenant le magasin de farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges Weasley. Il entre dans la boutique où ne se trouve que très peu de monde, à cause des élèves de Poudlard encore là-bas. Il est accueillit par les deux jumeaux.

« - Oh, mais si ce n'est pas ce cher professeur Campbell … commence Fred.

\- … qui vient nous rendre visite dans notre modeste boutique ! termine Georges. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ?

\- Hé non, sourit le Noah en s'asseyant sur une chaise se trouvant par là, vérifiant avant qu'elle ne va rien lui faire. Je n'ai plus rien à faire là-bas, avec les examens. Comment fonctionne les affaires ?

\- Plutôt pas mal ! commente Georges.

\- On attend surtout les vacances d'été, là il devrait y avoir plus de clients.

\- C'est certain. »

Neah retire sa baguette de l'étuit se situant au niveau de sa cuisse, la range dans un endroit de sa veste prévu à cet effet et met la nouvelle qu'il vient d'acheter à la place.

« - Vous avez deux baguettes, professeur ? se renseigne Fred, intrigué.

\- Plutôt trois. Je viens d'aller en chercher une nouvelle chez Ollivander, l'autre ne produisait plus le moindre sort …

\- Trois ?! s'exclame Georges, surprit. »

Pour toute réponse, le Noah sort sa plus ancienne baguette et la lance au jumeau qui la rattrape en plein vol, puis ils commencent à l'admirer, à admirer les décorations, ainsi que les gravures dessus, déclarant qu'ils la trouvent belle avant de la rendre à leur professeur. Si seulement ils savaient qu'ils avaient eu entre leur main, la Baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante de toutes les baguettes, celle qui a appartenu l'espace de quelques minutes à Dumbledore. Neah ne s'est pas gêné pour la lui prendre aussitôt que le directeur en est devenu le maitre. Une baguette avec une telle puissance ne doit pas être manié par des humains capables de se laisser aller à la corruption.

« - J'aime bien cette baguette, déclare l'ancien professeur. Alors je ne m'en sers que peu pour éviter d'en perdre la possession. Elle a tendance à changer rapidement d'allégeance, celle-ci … Ensuite, celle-là c'est celle que je viens d'acquérir, il lance au jumeau sa nouvelle baguette. C'est celle dont je me servirais au quotidien. C'est dommage, car elle ne va vivre qu'un an et très probablement moins.

\- Et la troisième ? se renseigne Fred en redonnant la baguette à son professeur, venant cette fois-ci la lui apporter en main propre.

\- La voici, dit il en sortant une troisième baguette. Mais elle ne m'appartient pas réellement. Je la garde en souvenir de quelqu'un, en fait, explique t-il en raccrochant à sa hanche, sa nouvelle baguette.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Juste comme ça, il sort la dernière baguette que l'un des jumeaux saisit avec précaution. Il a appartenu au jeune Regulus Black. Le pauvre enfant est mort à dix-huit ans en volant un objet important pour Voldy.

\- Un Mangemort, grince Fred.

\- Qui s'est repentit, complète Neah. »

Neah récupère la baguette qu'il admire avec nostalgie un petit moment. La baguette de Sirius et la baguette de Regulus … Il semble au Noah, qu'elles étaient quasiment pareils, dans leur composition. Quelle ironie. Eux qui étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Il l'aimait bien, ce petit … Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il lui rappelait son Moi passé ? Perdu et prit dans quelque chose auquel il n'y comprenait strictement rien.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Neah se retrouve au 12, Square Grimmaurd, en train de parler avec Sirius qui commence sincèrement à s'ennuyer. Il n'y a plus personne ici. Même Remus a dû s'absenter, alors il s'ennuie.

« - Je suis content que tu ais pensé à venir rendre visite à ce bon vieux Sirius, fait ce dernier, souriant légèrement. Je commençais à me tourner les pouces …

\- J'ai cru comprendre que l'Hippogriphe s'était blessé à la patte ?

\- Mmh, oui, fait pensivement le dernier des Black. En tout honnêteté, dit-il en se penchant vers Neah, je suspecte Kreattur de ne pas être innocent à l'affaire.

\- Kreattur ? répète le Noah, surprit. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

\- Je sais pas. Il est bizarre et n'a certainement plus toute sa tête. Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre, avec lui, tu sais … A obéir à une simple tableau pendant une dizaine d'années, ça rendrait fou n'importe qui. Quoique … Il l'était déjà quand j'étais gamin.

\- Arrête un peu, tu veux ? sourit Neah en donnant une pichenette sur le front de Sirius. Sois sérieux quelque chose.

\- Mais je suis Sirius ! un grand sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

\- Oh toi, ça va être ta fête, pour avoir osé faire ce satané mauvais jeux de mots ! »

Les deux garçons se mettent à faire une course-poursuite dans toute la pièce, Sirius riant aux éclats pendant que Neah fait semblant d'échouer à l'attrapant en disant qu'il va le regretter. Tous les deux savent très bien que si le Noah le voulait, il pourrait le tuer en un temps trois mouvements, mais il ne le fait pas, parce que c'est bien plus amusant. Et pour une fois que Sirius semble d'humeur joyeuse !

Quand plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix entrent – à savoir Alastor Maugrey Nymphadora Tonks Kingsley Skacklebolt et Remus Lupin – ils sont face à cette étrange vision d'un Animagus s'étouffant presque de rire alors qu'il est plaqué au sol pour le Quatorzième.

« - Et ça te fait rire ? grince justement ce dernier. Tes aboiements me cassent les oreilles, tu sais ?

\- Evidemment que je le sais, déclare l'évadé d'un ton évident. C'est fait exprès !

\- Mmh mmh ! toussote Remus en séparant les deux garçons en les relevant par le col. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Le clébart à commit le sacrilège de faire le jeu de mot « sérieux-Sirius ».

\- Au temps pour moi, dit Remus en lâchant Neah. Tu peux le massacrer. Ce jeu de mot est passable de la peine de mort.

\- Hé, Moony ! Tu pourrais au moins me soutenir ! plaide le à présent condamné.

\- Certainement pas, répond ledit Moony en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé tout proche, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Mais à ce moment-là, un Patronus en forme de biche apparaît dans la pièce : celui de Rogue. Sirius marmonne à sa vision. La voix du maitre des potions résonne donc à ce moment-là.

« - Black, j'ose espérer que tu n'as pas été assez stupide pour quitter cette maison. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient informés que Harry avait – à nouveau – fait un rêve concernant un certain Voldemort qui s'amusait à torturer un certain Sirius Black. A présent, il est persuadé que son parrain est prisonnier et en train de se faire torturer au Ministère de la Magie. Ce qui est complètement absurde, soit dit en passant. Comment un Mage Noir pourrait ne serait-ce qu'entrer au Ministère, d'abord ? C'est juste pour attirer Harry là-bas. C'est un piège !

Rogue demande alors à Sirius de rester dans la maison car Dumbledore doit arriver sous peu, à un moment ou à un autre, et il faut que quelqu'un puisse le prévenir de ce qu'il se passe. Cependant, Sirius ne veut certainement pas demeurer en arrière pendant que les autres partent à a recherche du Survivant. Il confie donc à Kreattur le soin de mettre au courant Dumbledore.

Et c'est ainsi que Maugrey, Tonks, Kingsley, Remuus, Sirius et Neah sont vont pour le Ministère.

Ils mettent un petit moment à retrouver les étudiants, et lorsqu'ils arrivent, ils sont pris au piège par des Mangemorts.

A peine entrer dans une étrange pièce décoré uniquement d'une arche – dont s'échappe des voix, note Neah – que Tonks décoche à Lucius Malefoy, un éclair de stupéfixion. Harry plonge au bas du socle de pierre et courut se mettre à l'abri. Les Mangemorts sont complètement désemparés face à l'attaque soudaine des membres de l'Ordre qui font pleuvoir sur eux un déluge de sortilèges en sautant de gradin en gradin.

Le sol de pierre explose entre Harry et Neville Londubat, frappé par un sortilège qui creuse un cratère à l'endroit où la main de Neville s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Tous deux se hâtèrent de prendre la fuite mais un bras vigoureux surgit soudain de nulle part, une main se referma sur le cou de Harry et le souleva si haut que ses orteils touchaient à peine le sol.

« - Donne-la-moi, gronda une voix à son oreille, donne-moi la prophétie … »

L'homme serra avec force la gorge de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. À travers les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux, il vit Sirius aux prises avec un Mangemort, à trois mètres de lui. Kingsley affrontait deux adversaires en même temps. Tonks, à mi-hauteur des gradins, jetait des sorts à Bellatrix. Mais personne ne semblait se rendre compte qu'il était en train de mourir. Il retourna sa baguette vers le flanc de son agresseur mais il n'avait plus assez de souffle pour prononcer une incantation. À tâtons, l'homme cherchait la main dans laquelle Harry tenait la prophétie …

« - _Acidious Strium !_ lance alors la voix de Neah. »

Une belle et envoûtante fleur noir sort de la baguette de Neah – la Baguette de Sureau – et se met à projetter des dizaines de flèches sur l'homme qui étouffe Harry. A chaque fois qu'il est touché par l'une des flèches, du sang se met à tâcher ses vêtements. Dans le geste, la cagoule qu'il porte glisse, dévoilant le visage du Mangemort que Harry reconnaît être Macnair, le bourreau qui avait été désigné pour tuer Buck l'Hippogryphe.

Sirius passe alors à ce moment-là près de Harry, aux prises avec un Mangemort. Tous deux sont engagés dans un duel si acharné qu'on n'arrive même plus à distinguer leurs baguettes. Le pied de Harry entra alors en contact avec un objet rond et dur sur lequel il glissa. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir lâché la prophétie mais il vit l'œil magique de Maugrey qui roulait sur le sol.

Son propriétaire était allongé sur le flanc, la tête ensanglantée, et son agresseur se ruait à présent sur Harry et Neville. C'était Dolohov, son long visage blanchâtre tordu dans une expression de joie.

« - Tarentallegra ! s'écrie-t-il, sa baguette pointée sur Neville. »

Les jambes de Neville se mirent aussitôt à gigoter en dansant frénétiquement les claquettes. Déséquilibré, il tomba une nouvelle fois par terre.

« - Et maintenant, Potter … »

Dolohov fendit l'air de sa baguette, comme il l'avait fait avec Hermione, mis à ce moment là, Neah se poste devant lui, le poussant afin de le faire reculer alors qu'il lance un sort défensif – un bouclier, apprement …

« - _Protectae Amelis !_ »

Une barrière d'ombre se place juste devant Harry. Face à cette protection, le Survivant frissonne. Pourquoi ne se sent-il pas rassuré par ce sortilège, au juste ?

Dolohov se met à ricaner.

« - Mais voici enfin Neah ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attend toujours patiemment que tu acceptes son invitation à la rejoindre, tu sais …

\- Alors il peut attendre encore longtemps, car aussi tentant que ses propositions peuvent être pour un type comme moi, je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres. Mais peut-être que dans un siècle ou deux …

\- C'est bien dommage, tu as l'air très habile pour les soirs de Magie Noire. Tout à l'heure, tu as touché Macmillan avec un sort de Magie Noire et là, tu protèges Potter avec un nouveau sort de cette catégorie !

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne ! sourit Neah. Harry, fait attention, ce sort ne protège que l'avant, pas l'arrière ! prévient-il ensuite. _Stupéfix !_ »

Bras et jambes figés, Dolohov bascula en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le dos.

Neah se baisse soudainement, de même que Sirius qui vient de se débarasser de son précédent adversaire. Un jet de lumière verte avait manqué Sirius de peu. De l'autre côté de la salle, on peut voir Tonks tomber des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix, triomphante, revient en courant se jeter dans la mêlée.

« - Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! crie Sirius qui se rue déjà vers Bellatrix. »

Harry ne vit pas ce qui se passa ensuite. Kingsley apparut dans son champ de vision, affrontant Rookwood dont le visage grêlé n'était plus masqué par sa cagoule. Un autre jet de lumière verte vola au-dessus de sa tête au moment où il se précipitait vers Neville.

Harry hissa Neville dont les jambes folles étaient incapables de le porter. Soudain, un homme bondit sur eux et les fit tomber en arrière, les jambes de Neville gigotant frénétiquement, comme les pattes d'un scarabée renversé sur le dos. Harry avait tendu le bras gauche au-dessus de lui pour essayer de protéger la petite boule de verre.

« - La prophétie, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter ! gronda la voix de Lucius Malefoy à son oreille. »

D'un coup de poing bien placé à l'arrière du crâne, Lucius Malefoy s'affaisse sur le sol. Avant de s'évanouir, il entend Neah lui dire :

« - Ce n'est pas que j'ai une dent contre toi, Lu … Mais il se trouve que j'aime bien taquiner Voldy et l'empêcher d'entrer en possession de cette prophétie risque de l'agacer, sourit le Noah. A présent Harry, rassemble les autres et partez ou vous risquez d'être tués. »

Harry saisit Neville par l'épaule et le hissa sur le premier gradin. Ses jambes secouées de convulsions ne pouvaient toujours pas supporter son poids. Harry le souleva de toutes ses forces et parvint à lui faire monter un autre gradin.

Un sortilège heurta alors le banc de pierre qui s'effondra sous les pieds de Harry. Il retomba sur le gradin inférieur. Neville, les jambes toujours gigotantes, s'affala sur celui du dessous et glissa la prophétie dans sa poche pour la mettre à l'abri.

« - Viens ! dit Harry d'un ton désespéré en saisissant Neville par sa robe. Essaye simplement de pousser avec tes jambes. »

Dans un effort colossal, Harry le hissa à nouveau mais soudain, la robe de Neville se déchira sur toute la longueur de la couture gauche. Le petit globe de verre tomba de la poche et avant que l'un d'eux ait pu le rattraper, l'un des pieds de Neville le heurta dans un mouvement convulsif. La sphère s'envola vers la droite et se fracassa sur le gradin inférieur, trois mètres plus loin. Contemplant les débris de verre avec une expression d'horreur, ils virent une silhouette d'un blanc nacré, aux yeux immenses, s'élever dans les airs. Personne d'autre n'avait remarqué l'apparition. Harry voyait remuer les lèvres fantomatiques mais dans les cris, les hurlements et le tumulte des combats, il ne put entendre le moindre mot de la prophétie. La silhouette s'arrêta alors de parler et se volatilisa.

Alors, on pu apercevoir, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte qui donnait sur la salle aux Cerveaux, Albus Dumbledore, sa baguette magique levée, le visage pâle et furieux.

Dumbledore avait déjà dévalé les marches, passant devant Neville et Harry qui ne songèrent plus à quitter la salle lorsque le Mangemort le plus proche s'aperçut de sa présence et l'annonça à grands cris. L'un des autres Mangemorts prit aussitôt la fuite, grimpant les marches à quatre pattes comme un singe. Le sortilège que lui lança Dumbledore le ramena en arrière aussi facilement que s'il avait été accroché à un filin invisible …

Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Sirius se baisse pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge qui vient de jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :

« - Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! s'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle. »

Un deuxième jet de lumière commence à jaillir de la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les yeux de Neah s'alargissent en comprenant quel est ce sortilège. Ne refléchissant pas une seule seconde, il utilise sa vitesse que lui procure son statut de Noah pour rejoindre Sirius. Il l'éjecte avec force un peu plus loin. Seulement …

Harry s'exclame, emporté par la peur :

« - Oncle Neah, attention ! »

Neah n'a pas le temps, lui, de s'écarter et le sort le frappe en pleine poitrine.

Tout semble alors se passer comme au ralentit.

Neah écarquille légèrement ses yeux en tournant ses yeux dorés vers le Survivant qui met la main devant sa bouche. Le corps du Noah retombe brusquement sur le sol, vidé de toute vie, ses yeux dorés vides de toute émotion, raide mort.

Sirius, à son tour, écarquille les yeux en voyant le corps étalé de son ami. Il accourt vers lui, cependant Bellatrix jette un nouveau sort qui frappe, cette fois-ci, bel et bien Sirius. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Harry entendit le cri triomphant de Bellatrix Lestrange mais il savait qu'il ne signifiait rien − Sirius avait simplement traversé l'arcade en tombant, il n'allait pas tarder à réapparaître de l'autre côté …

Sirius, pourtant, ne réapparaissait pas.

« - SIRIUS ! hurla Harry. SIRIUS ! »

Sa respiration était brûlante, saccadée. Sirius devait se trouver juste derrière le rideau, Harry allait le sortir de là …

Mais lorsqu'il se précipita vers le socle de pierre, Remus l'attrapa fermement et lui enserra la poitrine de ses bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« - Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry …

\- Il faut aller le chercher, le sauver, il est simplement passé de l'autre côté ! Et Neah s'est endormit, il risque de se faire attaquer !

\- Il est trop tard, Harry.

\- On peut encore les rattraper. »

Harry se débattait avec une violence rageuse mais Lupin ne le lâchait pas.

« - Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry … Rien … C'est fini pour lui. Et pour Neah aussi …

\- Non, ce n'est pas fini ! hurla Harry. »

Il ne le croyait pas, ne le croirait jamais. Il continuait de lutter de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'étreinte de Remus. Remus ne comprenait rien. Des gens se cachaient derrière ce voile, Harry les avait entendus murmurer la première fois où il était entré dans cette salle. Sirius se cachait, il voulait simplement rester hors de vue, et Neah feintait pour surprendre l'adversaire, il est bien capable …

« - SIRIUS ! s'écria-t-il. SIRIUS !

Il ne peut pas revenir, Harry, dit Remus. »

Sa voix se brisait sous les efforts qu'il devait faire pour maintenir Harry.

« - Il ne peut pas revenir parce qu'il est m …

\- IL – N'EST – PAS – MORT ! rugit Harry. SIRIUS ! »

Il y avait encore beaucoup de mouvement autour d'eux, une agitation inutile, des éclairs qui jaillissaient par instants. Pour Harry, tous ces bruits étaient dérisoires, les jets de lumière qui passaient au-dessus de leurs têtes le laissaient indifférent, la seule chose qui lui importait c'était que Remus cesse de prétendre que Sirius – qui se trouvait simplement à quelques centimètres derrière ce rideau – n'allait plus réapparaître, qu'on ne le reverrait pas surgir de l'arcade en rejetant en arrière ses longs cheveux noirs, impatient de se lancer à nouveau dans la bagarre.

Remus entraîna Harry le plus loin possible du socle de pierre. Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'arcade, en voulait à présent à Sirius de le laisser attendre.

Mais, tandis qu'il s'efforçait toujours de se libérer du loup-garou, quelque chose en lui réalisait que Sirius ne l'avait jamais fait attendre auparavant … Il prenait toujours tous les risques possibles pour venir le voir, pour lui apporter son aide … S'il restait derrière cette arcade alors que Harry l'appelait comme si sa vie en dépendait, la seule explication possible était qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir … qu'il était vraiment …

Dumbledore avait regroupé au milieu de la salle la plupart des Mangemorts qui semblaient immobilisés par des cordes invisibles. Maugrey Fol Œil s'était glissé jusqu'à l'endroit où Tonks était étendue et tentait de la ranimer. Derrière le socle de pierre, il y avait encore des éclairs, des cris, des grognements ; Kingsley s'était rué sur Bellatrix pour prendre la relève de Sirius.

* * *

 **Bonus :**

 _Se passe tout juste après le départ des jumeaux Weasley._

Neah entre dans la salle des professeurs en fredonnant sa chanson avec un air quelque peu guilleret. Tous les professeurs de la pièce lui lancent des regard en coin, la plupart méfiants. Au bout d'un an, tous les professeurs ont apprit à reconnaître ceet air qu'arbore le Noah lorsqu'il a fait ou qu'il prépare quelque chose qui va mettre en péril l'intégrité physique et/ou morale de quelqu'un. Généralement les deux …

C'est le professeur McGonagall qui décide de le questionner, non sans avoir lâché un petit soupir lasse. Les bêtises de son collègue font plus que la fatiguer. Elle commence à désespérer, à force d'être entourée d'autant d'énergumènes. Peut-être devrait-elle songer à prendre sa retraite ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'elle est professeur à Poudlard.

« - Qu'avez-vous fait cette fois-ci, Neah ?

\- Ce que j'ai fait ? répète innocemment Neah. La question adéquat serait plutôt « qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait », tu sais Minerva.

\- Vous vous comportez toujours ainsi, Neah, s'agace McGonagall. In ne peut jamais savoir à quoi vous pensez. C'est pourquoi tout le monde dans cette pièce craint toujours que vous ayez fait quelque chose ou que vous ne soyez mêlé à quelque chose de louche.

\- Hein ? Je suis comme ça ? Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, Minerva. Si un jour j'avais fait quelque chose, cela n'aurait été que pour « le plus grand bien ».

\- Le plus grand bien, vous dites ? demande la voix d'Ombrage. »

Cette dernière vient juste d'entrer dans la pièce et ne semble pas être dans son meilleur jour.

« - Donc vous reconnaissez être mêlé à ce qu'on fait les jumeaux Weasley.

\- Moi ? Aider Fred et George Weasley ? Mmh … Peut-être, peut-être pas. Qui sait ! »

Cette réponse fait soupirer tous les professeurs présents dans la pièce.

 _Quel homme … désespérant._


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bien le bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Le chapitre neuf a été publié mercredi et honnêtement, j'ai été surprise par les réactions que j'ai reçu à la suite de sa publication. Il semblerait que je vous ai laissé, comme qui dirait assez vulgairement, sur le cul. Le dixième et dernier chapitre n'étant pas bien long, j'ai décidé, pour vous remercier d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, de le publier plusieurs jours à l'avance. Ainsi, dès mercredi prochain, je vais commencer à publier sur** ** _Owari no Seraph_** **. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, ce sera d'abord un OS sur le personnage de Ferid Báthory qui j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Je pense que même si vous n'appréciez pas ce personnage, il pourrait être appréciable à lire.**

 **Bien, à présent que cela est dit, commençons tout d'abord par la réponse aux reviews que vous avez laissé.**

 **Trancy13 :** ** _Non, vraiment, je pense qu'il ne faut plus espérer pour la suite de cette fanfiction après maintenant un an d'absence. Bon, après je ne te cache pas que je vérifie parfois si un nouveau chapitre n'est pas sortie ... en vain, bien entendu. Hé oui, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier chapitre qui sort. Tu comprendras pourquoi quand tu liras la manière dont j'ai narré ce dernier chapitre. Après, peut-être que si l'envie m'en prend, je pourrai sortir un petit chapitre bonus racontant plus en détails l' "aventure" de Neah, mais ce n'est pas certain. La fin de cette fanfiction m'attriste tout autant que toi. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, surtout faire s'exprimer le personnage de Neah pour tout te dire. Si tu aimes bien les Crossovers avec Harry Potter, sache pour ta gouverne que la première histoire sur Owari no Seraph que je vais publier sera un Crossovers entre ces deux univers. Je déplore le peu de fanfiction sur ce mélange, pour tout te dire. Je n'envisage rien d'autre que du MikaYuu, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je trouve qu'ils vont tellement bien ensemble, ces deux-là. En fait, je me demande même parfois si Takada Kagami-chan n'a pas fait exprès de faire une sorte de sous-entendu. Il suffit de voir comment se passe leurs retrouvailles dans l'arc de Shinjuku ! On dirait deux amoureux qui se retrouvent après des années sans s'être vu !_**

 _ **Concernant la scène entre Sirius et Neah, j'ai voulu montrer que ces deux-là s'entendent bien et que Sirius commence à se remettre de son séjour à Azkaban. Et puis ... Cela ajoute un peu d'humour à l'histoire. Surtout avec Moony qui accepte que Neah massacre Sirius à cause d'un mauvais jeu de mot. Ah ... Au temps pour moi. je pensais que c'était "passable" ... A présent, je ne comettrais plus l'erreur. Enfin, j'espère. J'oublie rapidement beaucoup de chose. Notamment des dates en histoire ... Je sais, j'ai un côté sadique, pour tout de même tuer Sirius. Mais j'étais bien obligé de le faire pour la suite de l'histoire, bien que cela me déchire. J'ai toujours regretté la mort de Sirius. Pourquoi J.K. Rowling n'a pas plutôt tué Arthur Weasley, elle qui a tant hésité ?! Neah ? Mort ? Tu y crois sincèrement ?**_

 **LenaShioriTomlinson :** ** _Ton pseudonyme est bien trop long ... J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur ? Je peux te surnommer Shiori ? Je trouve ça tout mimi ! Je t'ai surprise ? Hé oui, Paddy est tout de même mort et j'en suis navrée. J'adore tellement ce personnage et cela m'attriste tellement de devoir le tuer à nouveau ... Mais c'était obligé, pour la suite de l'histoire._**

 **Wendy Riddle :** ** _Ah ah, il est vrai qu'il est difficile à envisager que Neah décède d'un Avada Kedavra. Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce dixième et dernier chapitre ! Et merci pour ta review !_**

* * *

 **Professeur Campbell {Chapitre 10}**

* * *

« - ELLE A TUÉ SIRIUS ET NEAH ! vociféra une voix. ELLE LES A TUÉ, JE LA TUERAI ! »

C'est bruyant …

Tout est sombre, autour de lui.

Il entend tout ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, mais il ne voit rien.

Où est-il ? Que se passe-t-il ? Il a l'air d'y avoir beaucoup d'agitation, ici.

Pourquoi ?

Tous ses autres sens sont aux aguêts. Il entend beaucoup de chose. Des cris, des pas de course, le vent qui siffle … Le vent.

Il aime bien le vent, c'est agréable à entendre, le son du vent.

Non !

Il doit se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe autour de lui pour comprendre ce qui l'entoure, pour savoir ce qu'il fait dans un endroit si agité, lui qui privilégie les endroits calmes et reposants. Sauf quand il se bat pour le Clan Noah.

Il sent … l'odeur du sang, du cramé, de la transpiration, aussi. Le sol sous lui est rugueux, inconfortable. C'est un sol fait en pierre et il est allongé dessus sur le côté. Il a dû s'évanouir. C'est pourtant rare, qu'il s'évanouisse, surtout s'il est en plein combat. D'habitude, il est bien trop fort pour les Exorciste, mais ceux-ci semblent l'avoir eu …

Non, ce n'est pas ça, il se trompe.

Les Noahs … il les a tous tués. Une seconde fois. Avec les Exorcistes. L'Ordre Noir n'existe plus du tout, même s'ils ont gagné la Guerre Sainte, le monde est préservé. Et cela fait longtemps. Oui, cela fait déjà plus d'un siècle que cette histoire est passée. Maintenant, il voyage à travers le monde pour passer le temps, lui qui s'ennuie avec son immortalité de Noah. Il a vu de trop nombreuses guerres. La Première et la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le combat des sorciers contre Grindelwald, puis contre Voldemort. Voldemort … C'est ça ! Voldemort a disparu pendant une dizaine d'année avant de réapparaitre. Dumbledore lui a alors demandé de devenir professeur à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie se situant en Ecosse. Et là … Il est venu sauver Harry au Ministère de la Magie, parce qu'il s'est jeté dans un piège de Voldemort qui lui a fait croire que Sirius était prisonnier.

Oui, c'est ça !

Et ensuite … Il s'est fait toucher par le sort de mort jeté par Bellatrix Lestrange, en voulant sauver Sirius.

Seul problème : il ne peut mourir. C'est super, il doit attendre sa régénération, avant de pouvoir se réveiller.

Il a déjà été touché par le sort de mort. Voldemort voulait lui donné une bonne correction pour avoir refusé son invitation à le rejoindre et comme il ne souffrait absolument pas du _Doloris_ , il lui a jeté le sort de mort. Et il s'est retrouvé évanouit pendant plusieurs heures complètes, avant de s'éveiller à nouveau.

Il semblerait qu'il n'ait plus qu'à attendre.

 _« Oncle Neah, attention ! »_

C'est ce que Harry s'est soudainement exclamé.

 _Oncle Neah …_

Pourquoi le jeune Harry Potter l'a-t-il appelé ainsi ?

La seule personne qui l'ait appelé ainsi par le passé, c'est … _Allen_.

Se pourrait-il que … ?

Allen l'a abrité pendant plus de trente cinq ans dans son corps, il s'est donc, d'un certain point de vue, transformé en Noah. Alors … comme les Noahs, s'est-il … réincarné ? Wisely est réapparu. Sirius abrite en lui Joyd et il ne lui reste plus qu'à s'éveiller, pareil pour Remus. C'est donc possible. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit ? Il a tellement de chose à lui dire. Peut-être qu'Allen n'en savait tout simplement rien ? C'est possible, ça.

Une secousse.

« - Allez, réveille-toi Neah. Il faut partir d'ici.

\- Wisely, vous … vous voyez bien qu'il est mort … bégaie la voix que Neah identifie être celle de Cornelius Fudge.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ais-je donc l'air de pleurer ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Neah sent Wisely le soulever tout en déclarant qu'ils vont à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Neah ressombre dans l'inconscience …

* * *

Wisely était en direction de l'Amérique, lorsqu'il a ressentit le Noah en lui s'agiter. Il est arrivé malheur au Comte Millénaire. Il doit aller le retrouver, afin de lui porter secours. Immédiatement ! Et il sait où il est : au Ministère de la Magie. Embarquant immédiatement à bord de l'Arche, il arrive au Ministère. Il y accède plus ou moins facilement. Là, il voit Dumbledore dans le hall d'entrée, en pleine conversation avec le ministre de la magie. Wisely marche vers eux sans hésitation et demande de but en blanc au vieil homme :

« - Où se trouve Neah ?

\- Comment … Comment êtes-vous entrer ici ?! s'exclame Fudge.

\- Par la porte. Cornelius Fudge, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Wisely Campbell.

\- Je vais vous conduire à lui, propose aimablement Dumbledore. »

Accompagné du ministre, ils se rendent dans la chambre de la mort, où il ne reste plus que Remus Lupin agenouillé à côté du corps de Neah. Il semble être en train de prendre son pouls. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Aucun pouls. Wisely arrive au niveau de Neah. Il tente de pénétrer son esprit, vainement, comme d'habitude. Alors il tente autre chose. Il donne un petit coup dans le dos du Quatorzième avec son pied en disant :

« - Allez, réveille-toi Neah. Il faut partir d'ici.

\- Wisely, vous … vous voyez bien qu'il est mort … bégaie Fudge.

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. Ais-je donc l'air de pleurer ? »

Le Cinquième Apôtre se baisse pour prendre dans ses bras le corps pour l'instant inerte du Musicien, tout en lui disant qu'ils vont à Poudlard avec Dumbledore.

Celui-ci les fait entrer dans Poudlard grâce à l'aide de la poudre de n'aime pas spécialement les méthodes sorcières. Non, parce que utiliser la poudre de cheminette alors qu'on a un blessé dans les bras, ce n'est pas très efficace. Lorsqu'il arrive après Dumbledore dans le bureau de celui-ci, à Poudlard, dès que Harry voit le paquetage qu'il a dans les bras, il accourt vers lui.

« - Professeur ! »

Il rencontre le regard profond de Wisely, qui semble examiner toute sa tête. Alors, à une vitesse surhumaine et avec une mal de crâne affreux, Harry voit tout une quantité de souvenirs défiler dans sa tête. Bien que tous ne soit vue que brièvement, il les connait par cœur. Un nom s'impose alors dans sa tête. Une identité.

 _Allen Walker._

Il est Allen Walker.

Et Neah est …

« - Je vois, se contente de dire Wisely. Ravi de te revoir. Je pense qu'à présent, il est inutile de l'appeler « professeur », n'est-ce pas ? Si cela peut te rassurer, il est encore en vie. Naturellement. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, dit l'albinos en direction de Dumbledore.

\- Nous vous y retrouverons plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles de Neah, répond Dumbledore. »

Quand Wisely arrive dans l'infirmerie, l'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, est occupée à soigner Nymphadora Tonks. Apparemment, elle risque d'avoir le droit à un petit séjour à St Mangouste, l'hôpital des sorciers. Dès qu'elle le voit arriver, Mrs Pomfresh accourt vers lui en lui disant de déposer Neah sur un lit, se qu'il se dépêche de faire.

« - … Il n'a plus de pouls. Son cœur s'est arrêté de battre depuis un moment déjà, déclare après un examen minutieux l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Il est vie, aucun soucis à avoir là-dessus. Il faut juste lui laisser le temps de récupérer ses forces. »

Face au ton déterminé de l'albinos, Mrs Pomfresh ne peut que hocher la tête avec un petit air peiné. Peut-être se dit-elle qu'il se trompe et qu'il va bien devoir s'en rendre compte.

Wisely veille toute la nuit sur son maitre, ne prenant même pas la peine de dormir – il a de toute façon l'habitude des nuits blanches. Le lendemain, à l'aube, Neah s'agite. Il se redresse d'un coup sur le lit en prenant une grande inspiration, se mettant à tousser sec, au point que l'on peut se demander s'il ne va pas tout simplement recraché ses poumons. Wisely lui apporte un verre d'eau que Neah boit d'une traite, essouflé.

« - Tout le monde pensait que tu étais mort, fait Wisely. L'infirmière m'a cru fou quand j'ai déclaré que tu étais vivant même si ton cœur ne battait plus. »

Neah lui offre un mince sourire d'excuse.

Il est inutile de préciser qu'en le voyant réveillé, Mrs Pomfresh a frôlé la crise cardiaque …

Dans la matinée, Harry pénètre dans l'infirmerie, il semble légèrement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'il aperçoit Neah, assit sur son lit, son regard s'illumine alors qu'il court jusqu'à lui. Une fois devant son lit, il dit d'une voix chargé d'émotion :

« - Neah, je viens de me souvenir.

\- Je n'ai plus le droit à « Oncle Neah » ? plaisante celui-ci en ouvrant ses bras, invitant silencieusement le sorcier à venir s'y réfugier. »

Harry ne se fait pas prier. Il se jette dans les bras de son oncle, versant quelques larmes en répétant incessament qu'il est désolé.

« - Arrête donc de t'excuser. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de m'excuser pour tout ce que tu as subis à cause de moi.

\- C'est de ma faute ! le contredit l'autre. C'est moi, qui ait insisté pour devenir ton hôte alors que tu étais au seuil de la mort.

\- Tu …

\- Oui, répond d'un ton affirmé le Survivant en se séparant de son ancien professeur. Oui, je suis Allen Walker, et je me souviens de tout, dans les moindres détails. Mon passé en tant qu'Exorciste, mais aussi celui en tant que successeur de Bookman.

\- … Dis-moi, comment dois-je t'appeler ? Harry ou Allen ?

\- Fais comme Wisely le fait avec toi. Appelle moi Harry quand il y a d'autres personnes et Allen quand nous somles seuls. Parce que je suis Harry Potter, mais je suis également Allen Walker. Je ne peux pas abandonner ce passé. J'ignore comment je me suis retrouvé ainsi, en tant que « Harry Potter », j'ignore même comment à l'époque, j'ai pu rajeunir. Et je ne le saurais probablement jamais. »

Bien entendu, l'histoire étant un peu trop grosse, Harry s'est comme sentit obligé de tout expliqué à ses deux meilleurs amis. Tout, dans les moindres détails. Qu'il était une sorte de réincarnation d'un dénommé Allen Walker, le neveu de Neah D. Campbell, qu'il fut, avant de mourir une première fois, un Exorciste et encore avant une sorte de « renaissance », qu'il était un homme chargé d'enregistrer l'Histoire cachée des guerres. Un concept qui fascina tout de suite Hermione qui semblait ne pas trouver bizarre tout ce que son meilleur ami lui racontait. Avec la magie, en même temps, on n'est jamais à l'abri de rien …

Quelque chose qui vaut quelques plaisanteries de Ron – gardé en otage à l'infirmerie – c'est le fait que son ami ait changé inconsciemment sa façon de parler. C'est plus … noble, un langage plus soutenu qu'il n'avait auparavant.

 ** _CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM EST DE RETOUR_**

 _Dans une brève déclaration faite à la presse vendredi soir, Cornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, a confirmé que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-DoitPas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est revenu dans notre pays et qu'il y est à nouveau actif._  
 _« J'ai le très grand regret de devoir confirmer que le sorcier qui s'est décerné à lui-même le titre de Lord – vous voyez qui je veux dire – est vivant et présent une fois de plus parmi nous », a déclaré Fudge, visiblement fatigué et ébranlé, devant les journalistes. « C'est avec un regret presque égal que je dois vous informer de la révolte massive des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui se sont montrés hostiles à la poursuite de leur collaboration avec le ministère de la Magie. Nous pensons que les Détraqueurs se sont à présent placés sous les ordres de Lord Machin. Nous demandons instamment à la population magique de rester vigilante. Le ministère publie actuellement des guides de défense élémentaire des personnes et des biens qui seront distribués gratuitement dans tous les foyers de sorciers au cours des prochains mois. »_  
 _La déclaration du ministre a été accueillie avec consternation et inquiétude par la communauté des sorciers qui, pas plus tard que mercredi dernier, recevait du ministère l'assurance qu'il n'y avait « aucune espèce de vérité dans les rumeurs persistantes selon lesquelles VousSavez-Qui se manifesterait à nouveau parmi nous »._  
 _Le détail des événements qui ont conduit à la volte-face du ministère reste encore très flou. On pense cependant que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, accompagné d'un groupe de fidèles (connus sous le nom de Mangemorts), aurait réussi jeudi soir à pénétrer au sein même du ministère de la Magie._  
 _Albus Dumbledore, nouvellement réintégré dans ses fonctions de directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, de membre de la Confédération internationale des sorciers et de président-sorcier du Magenmagot, n'a fait aucune déclaration jusqu'à présent. Tout au long de l'année écoulée, il avait répété avec insistance que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort, contrairement aux espoirs les plus répandus et que, selon lui, il recommençait à recruter des partisans pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'emparer du pouvoir. Dans le même temps, le jeune homme surnommé « le Survivant » …_

C'est ce que disait le journal.

Neah sourit en regardant dans un coin de la pièce.

Le professeur Ombrage était allongée dans un lit, de l'autre côté de la salle, les yeux fixés au plafond. Dumbledore était allé seul dans la forêt pour l'arracher aux centaures. Comment avait-il fait ? Comment avaitil pu émerger d'entre les arbres en soutenant le professeur Ombrage sans avoir une égratignure ? Personne ne le savait et il ne fallait certainement pas compter sur Ombrage pour le raconter. Depuis qu'elle était revenue au château, elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot, à leur connaissance en tout cas. Personne ne savait non plus de quoi elle souffrait. Ses cheveux châtains habituellement si soigneusement coiffés étaient à présent en désordre et parsemés de feuilles et de brindilles, mais elle semblait intacte par ailleurs.

Apparement, elle est seulement en état de choc … d'après Mrs Pomfresh.

« - Tu ne devrais pas te lever alors que tu t'es réveillé seulement hier, Oncle Neah … fait Harry en tentant de forcer le Noah à se rallonger sur son lit.

\- Je vais bien, tu oublies que je suis un Noah.

\- Mais tu viens tout de même de te rétablir du sort de mort ! Ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Si ça avait été une journée, ça aurait occasionnellement commencé à m'inquiéter. Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir jusqu'où s'étend mes capacités, mon petit Allen, dit le Quatorzième en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux du réincarné qui tente d'enlever cette main de ses cheveux en ruminant. Et puis, j'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire, tu sais … Il reste trente-neuf Innocences ainsi que le Coeur à détruire.

\- Tout de même …

\- Wisely, on s'en va. Contacte moi si tu veux passer à la maison, d'accord ? Je t'accueillerais avec grand plaisir. »

Sur ces mots, le Noah se lève et quitte l'infirmerie avec le Cinquième Apôtre. Harry ne doute pas qu'ils vont emprunter l'Arche dans un coin où il n'y a personne. Il est tout de même rassuré que sa seule vraie famille – il ne considère par les Dursley comme de la famille – se porte bien. Mmh … Est-ce que Wisely peut-être considéré comme de la famille ? Parce qu'il est le frère de Neah, non ?

« - Tu l'as plutôt bien accepté, cette histoire de réincarnation, Wisely, commente Neah, une fois dans l'Arche. C'est étonnant, que tu ais accepté cette réincarnation aussi aisément, alors qu'il reste un humain.

\- Que veux-tu ? sourit l'albinos en haussant les épaules. C'est un membre de la famille. Il a bient failli rejoindre le Clan Noah, à une certaine époque. Et puis, il est attachant, ce petit.

\- Ah ah, tu as bien raison ! A présent, je vais détruire ces deux Horcruxes que je porte et en faire de même avec tous les autres. Puis je m'occuperai de Voldemort moi-même.

\- Savoir que Harry Potter est en réalité Allen Walker est ce qui t'as décidé ?

\- Evidemment !

\- Tu es irrécupérable … »

* * *

 **3 août 1996 :**

« - Oncle Neah ! s'exclame Harry en courant dans les rues de l'Arche, un journal dans les mains. Regarde ! »

Il donne la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à son oncle qui le prend avec un sourire. En gros titre on peu voir :

 _La mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-_ _pas-prononcer-le-nom_

 _Aujourd'hui, le corps de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a été retrouvé dans un manoir. D'après les Aurors, il semblerait que son cerveau ait tout simplmeent explosé dans sa tête. De nombreuses questions sont sur toutes les lèvres : Qui est l'auteur de cet acte ? Est-ce un ami ou bien un ennemi ? Tout ce que l'on sait de lui, c'est ses initiales qu'il a tracé avec du sang : N.C. Qu'importe qui il est, nous le remercions pour avoir sauvé la communauté sorcière …_

« - C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? demande le Survivant, bien que souriant.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. J'ai seulement détruit tous ses Horcruxes, mais je n'ai pas le plein pouvoir sur l'esprit des autres … dit Neah en désignant discrètement Wisely d'un geste du menton. Bon d'accord, j'avoue avoir demandé à Wisely de lui régler son compte. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- … Tu as raison. »

Le Musicien s'étonne légèrement de cette réponse. Il fut une époque où Allen lui aurait hurlé dessus pour avoir tué quelqu'un. Il faut croire qu'il a bien changé, avec le temps … Et c'est bien mieux ainsi, en fait !

Il n'a jamais compris.

De toute manière, tout à toujours été ainsi.

Ce jour là, il a perdu tout espoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, il a de nouveau l'espoir.

Il le souhaite, de tout son cœur.

Le bonheur existe pour quelqu'un comme lui.

 _Pour un monstre._

Tout a commencé ce jour là.

En décembre 1886.

Et tout a finit ce jour là.

En août 1996.

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour avoir lu cette fanfiction. Avant de nous quitter, je tiens à préciser que vous pouvez laissé une review. Je vous répondrai par message privé. S'il y a des points que vous n'avez pas compris, n'hésitez pas à poser vos questions, j'y répondrais.**

 **Une dernière fois, je vous remercie et vous dit à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**

 **NeahCampbell54 ~**


End file.
